Music Roll
by Sakuchii
Summary: "Childhood pinkie promise is something you definitely cannot break. Because of it, I found myself as a main vocalist of a famous band. You know celebrity life is not so easy." Multiple OCxCC pairings!
1. Prologue: The Pinkie Promise

Aiko: ... *veins popping*

Sakuchii: Ehehee... *Sweat drop*

Yukiko: You broke your promise! *angry*

Sakuchii: I did not, this is only the prologue! More over I hold myself up till I updated AMWA but I cannot do it anymore! My head is blowing up!

Aiko: *sigh* This useless idiot!

Yukiko: So why write the prologue now, cannot you do it later!

Sakuchii: I want to plan little about this story, but I cannot since I need OC's... So while putting the Prologue I also accept Oc's :D

Aiko: I see... So the later info it after the chapter, please read it! ~ deshii

Sakuchii: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the songs I use. I only own my own OC's!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Pinkie Promise<strong>

A young, indigo-haired girl was slowly swinging on swings. It was already evening and the sun was slowly setting down, making the scenario around her reddish. It was really beatiful to watch the red sun setting and the girl closed her eyes starting to hymn her favorite song, which she had composed herself with her sister. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing in a soft and sweet voice.

_konna ni mo tooku he futari wa kite shimatta_

_ano koro no_

She turned in surprise when hearing and familiar male voice singing with her. After turning her eyes met up with gold-colored ones which were calmly gazing at her. A smile appeared on her face when she heard him continuing her song, he sang it as they always used to have.

_kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de_

The boy sang with calm and confinent voice and the girl closed her eyes to listen to him. She loved that voice of him and enjoyed everytime she heard it since he would rather not sing. After singing the last word he stopped and embrased the girl from behind. The girls eyes widened and she blushed as red as tomato.

"Aiko, do you really have to go?" the red-haired boy asked from the girl, and her face darkened. She lovered her head and kept silent.

"Ha- Haruya," she finally started after a long silence and continued while taking hold of Haruyas arms, "I know it hurts you, since it hurts me too and I don't want to leave you," Aiko felt her eyes tearing up and she sobbed. The girl stood up from the swings and turned to Haruya with her eyes shining together with the red sunset.

"But this is my dream, and I hate to fulfill it." she smiled and dried up her wet eyes. Haruya smiled miserably at her and then embrased the girl even more tighter. This made Aiko's eyes to widen up. It was strange since the boy never acted like this. The indigo-haired girl felt her eyes watering again. She mumbled his name as she embrased him back.

"Aiko, I let you go this time. But be sure, I will come after you and then we can be together." Haruya whispered into Aiko's eyes and the girl nodded as she felt tear drops falling by her cheek. The two of them embrased each other for a moment and enjoyed each others warm. The Haruya loosened his embrase and Aiko smiled.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked smiling as she showed her pinkie. Haruya smirked and so they made a pinkie promise. Soon after that Aiko heard a car driving to the playground and a person stepped out of it. The girl was similar to Aiko, she too had an indigo-colored hair but instead of being free like Aiko had it, it was tied up on a red ribbon. While Aiko had amber-colored eyes, the other girl eyes were copper-colored.

"Nee-san, it's time to go already!" she shouted to her older sister and waved her hand. Aiko answered to her younger sisters, Yukiko's, calling with a wave and started to run towards the black can. Though in the middle of this something grapped her hand and she had to stop. The indigo-haired girl turned in surprise to Haruya and her eyes widened when she saw him blushing. This made the girl to giggle, it was the first time for him to act like this.

"You," Haruya started as he was blushing red like a tomato. "Take this!" he pushed a packet into Aikos hand. The girl first glanced at the blue present and then at the blushing boy. A light smile appeared on her face and she opened it. In side the packet was a long indigo-colored ribbon. This made Aiko smile and the girl tied up her hair with it.

"How does it look?" she asked and she spinned around to show the ribbon. Haruya blushed at the girl and this was the answer she was waiting. She didn't need any words of praising only the blushed face of the red-haired boy was enough for her. Aiko kissed Haruya on cheek and blushed, she then ran to the car and laughed with her younger sister. Before stepping into the car she waved at him and shouted.

"I'll be waiting!"

* * *

><p>So this was the prologue :3 As from the summary you would have already guessed this fic happens around celebrity life. Mostly is about band and vocalists. And so, I need to create few bands and I need vocalists together with few managers. Since theres three caterogies it took me a while to think how would I put this application with not-so-confusing way. So first you choose your category and answer the guestions you all can anwer and then I send the more detailed info to you by a PM. :))<p>

Let's start with little info, so that you wound get what I'm after. First of all we have to companies and they have bands and vocals, so I need members for there bands! Here's the info!

_Kumo Company:_

**Bands!**

CoCo: (Band contains only OC's, This band is full!)  
>S.R ~ School Rock (Band contains both OC's and IE casts, This band is full!)<br>Ио! (Band contains both OC's and IE cast, This band is full!)

**Vocals!**

Rapunzel - Razel Sato  
>Yamato Saiko &amp; Yamato Saika<p>

**Managers!**

Toramaru Utsonumiya - Manager of CoCo  
>Sasaki Ai - Manager of S.R<br>(Name Here - Manager of what/who?)

_Shippo Company_:

**Bands!**

Aliea: (Band Contains only IE cast so it's full!)

**Vocals!**

Aphrodi - Afuro Temuri  
>Reni Torumi<br>Shizuka Amaterasu  
>Yume Kanashiimi<br>Yuki Aoi

**Managers!**

Atsuishi Shigeto - Manager of Aliea  
>(Name Here - Manager of whatwho?)  
>(Name Here - Manager of whatwho?)

**APPLICATION FORM DELETED - NO MORE OC'S ACCEPTED**

Aiko: I'm soo confused! O.o Btw thanks for the kiss!

Yukiko: We hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and that the OC's application wasn't too confusing XD Anyways I hope that we get some new friends here :D Will be waiting for you guys. Oh Sakuchii, when's the first chapter updated?

Sakuchii: Cannot promise anything, but not before I complete Anger Mixed With Alcohol :D

Aiko: I see.. Anyways, see you guys again sometime :3

~ deshii


	2. The Start Of Everything

Sakuchii: Hya guys! It's me! ^^

Aiko: What about the AMWA? You promised to complete it first!

Sakuchii: Yeah, right... I will work on it the next :D

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Start Of Everything<strong>  
><em>~ All because of that one meeting ~ <em>

"No way! Is this real?" Yoko asked as she peeped from the back stage at the all people that were in the hall. She couldn't believe that she finally had the chance to perform in front of all this people. It had always been her dream and finally it getting granted.

"Getting scared?" the girl heard a voice asking and turned around in surprise. She saw before her and indigo-haired girl, who was the main female vocalist of the really famous teen band CoCo. It was thanks to this person that Yoko could finally do what she had dreamed about.

"Aiko-chan," Yoko said and walked towards the girl, and Aiko raised her hand at the level of her shoulder. The red-haired stared for a moment not knowing what to do, but then Aiko glanced pointing at her hand, and Yoko realized what she wanted to do. The girls high fived and after that someone smacked Yoko on her back, as if giving her good luck.

"Yui-chan!" the red-haired girl yelled and but Yukiko Okazaki, younger twin sister of Aiko, as well as the keyboardist of CoCo only smirked at her, "Don't worry, you have your friends with you," the indigo-haired girl said and pointed at the persons who were still getting them self together.

"Come here," one of them, Mizuki Arakawa called her. She, just like Yoko, was the vocalist of their band. They were still brand new band and this was their debut concert, so everyone was really exited and nervous at the same time. But what calmed them all down, was that they weren't alone, since they had their friend and band mates with them. And of course, the fans were important too.

The band members circled around and pulled their hands into the middle of the circle and lowered them a little. Then they rapidly raised their hands while shouting,

"ИO! GO!"

Many of you might think that this it the start of, where I will tell you about Ио!, after their successful debut. With this kind of start, it's only normal to think that way. But no, this story isn't about Ио! after their debut. This story is about the Ио! members while they were still normal Jr. high school students only dreaming about being famous. It about them wanting to become famous, just like the CoCo.

In this story, many hopes and hearts will be crushes, but as well new hopes and loves will be born. The story won't be heard four our main characters. The story will concentrate on the company's, Kumo's and Shippo's, bands and vocalists. But so that we could find the perfect start for this story, we have to back in time for about a year. It all started, after that one concert of CoCo.

-OO-

"Oh my god, that was just awesome concert!" Aiko yelled happily as she got into the idol room, what they always used after a concert. The other members of CoCo followed her and sat on the sofa. Everyone had really enjoyed the concert, and now they needed a little rest.

"And you Aiko, as always, were in the best shape." Takuya, who was the the Guitarist as well as the only male in the band, laughed sarcasticly and thus received at deathly glare from the indigo-haired girl. The other girls just ignored them, while doing their own things.

"Must be hard to be the only boy around," Yukiko said while sitting into her chair. Takuya decided not to answer her question, but the girl surely was right. Sometimes he did which that there were other boys in the band.

The members enjoyed their time and chatted happily about the concert and things that they were planning to do. Suddenly the door slammed open and a blue haired boy dashed into the room. He stopped a little to catch his breath.

"Toramaru, what is it?" Katsura, the female vocalist and guitarist asked worried and stood up from the sofa. The blue haired boy smirked a little and lifted his finger, for asking a moment time. Everyone remained in their places and waited as their manager tried catch it breath so that he would be able to talk, even for a little. When he was finally able to talk, the boy stood up from and glanced everyone at the room.

"There are good and bad news, which you want to hear first?" he said and everyone glanced at each other. They didn't have really good feeling about it, bad news were always... well bad, so you wouldn't expect any good from them.

"Let's go with the good ones first," Yomi, the bassist and female vocalist, was the first one to speak so everyone agreed with the good ones.

"First of all, Okazaki twins, your transfer to Ourora was accepted." Toramaru said and Aiko and Yukiko smiled in excitement. Then the blue-haired boy continued while turning to Takuya, "And Takuya, your transfer to Raimon was also accepted." he said and then once again turned to speak with everyone in the room, "Your school starts tomorrow and 8:00am. Be sure to not be late," he said, especially turning to Aiko who showed him an innocent smile. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"Then the bad news?" Melon, the blond-haired drummer asked from Toramaru. The boy turned to her and glanced at her with 'it's not the time yet' face. Melon nodded lightly, making sure no one saw her. Then Toramaru waited a little and when there was no sound heard in the room, he started to speak.

"There's also another good news, and these are especially for Aiko-chan." he said and everyone turned their heads at her. Aiko who was just drinking from her bottle, burst the water out and started coughing, while pointing at herself, "M- me?" she asked between her breaths. Toramaru nodded and threw a magazine to her. Aiko, who barely caught the magazine, started to read it.

There was a long silence, while Aiko was reading the magazine, but suddenly the indigo-haired girl screamed. Everyone in the room startled from her sudden scream and turned to her with widened eyes. The girl who was reading the magazine was shivering and when her face, that was covered by the magazine, appeared from behind it, tears were falling by her cheeks.

"What is it?" the girls asked and everyone expect Takuya and Melon ran to the indigo-haired girl. They packed around Aiko, wondering what was so amazing that it made her to cry. Aiko pointed at one of the text and everyone started to read it. On it was written,

**New Band - The Aliea from Shippo**!  
>The Shippo company that is really famous from their vocalist, has finally decided to create their own band. The Shippo director had told us that this new band will be four persons all boy band. He also said that he wanted to try something different than just vocalist, so why not creating a band? The auditions were held early this year, and many of boy's came there hoping to became an idol. There was many of great guitarists and bassists, but that wasn't enough for the Shippo director. He said that since Shippo was famous from they vocalists, expect from playing an instrument the boys had to sing well too. Half year after the first auditions, the band of four boy's was finally created. We shall call them Aliea.<p>

"And?" Katsura asked, wondering what did she meant by that, it was just an information of new rival band coming. Aiko shook her head and pointed at the text below it. On it was written, the band members.

Yukiko kept glancing at the names and smirked as she noticed that their childhood friends Fuusuke and Hiroto were on it, though their names were now Gazel and Gran. Then there was Midorikawa, the name sounded familiar, but she wasn't really sure if she knew this person. Then Yukiko checked the name of the last person on it and her eyes widened while her jaw dropped down. "No this can't be!"

"What what?" Katsura and Yomi asked, and Yukiko pointed at the last name. On it was written, Drums - Burn (Haruya Nagumo)

"Ha- Haruya?" Yomi asked raising her eyebrow, could this person be the one she though. She glanced at Aiko and the girl nodded happily and this made Yomi to sigh. "So he finally caught up to you, huh?" she asked while walking to her seat and sitting on it while Aiko kept glancing at her. The indigo-haired girl smiled as a light blush appeared on face and she nodded shyly.

"Wha- What is this about this boy? You know him?" Katsura kept asking, while wanting to know more about the person they were talking about. Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other. Right, the had forgot to tell her about him. Actually Katsura was the newest member of CoCo and she had just joined the band, so she didn't know much about the band members or their past.

The girls nodded at each other and told Katsura everything about the day that they were scouted to CoCo. While Aiko and Yukiko told her about their story, the other members sat on their seats and waited. Takuya had crossed his hands and legs and was sitting on the sofa. He glanced at Toramaru.

"What is it, that can make girl cry from happiness?" he asked from the blue-haired boy, not really waiting for a reply. Toramaru stopped what he was doing and thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "A love. But in Aiko-chans case it's both love and childhood promise."

Takuya's eyes widened a little but then he grinned. A love, huh? Something so simple, yet so complicated could make a girl to cry from happiness. When the girls had explained their story, it was finally time for the bad news. Toramaru glanced at Melon and blond-haired girl stood up from her seat and bowed at everyone. This was rather strange for the girl, so they were wondering if something bad had happened.

"Actually, from today on, I'm no longer a member of CoCo." the blond-haired girl said. Everyone in the room remained silent and their eyes widened in shock. "Wha- What did you just say?" Yukiko asked not believing her ears, was the girl... No way!

"I said, I'm quitting. I thank you all for taking care of me, but it's my time to leave the band." Melon said, bowed at everyone and dashed out of the room. Her eyes were watering and she was cursing them for doing so. Everyone in the room were left stunned, but then they all stood up and ran after the girl, leaving Toramaru all alone in the room. The blue haired boy sighed and closed the door behind him, while stepping out of the room.

**~ The next day ~**

"God damn I'm late!" Aiko screamed as she ran out of her house, slamming the door behind her. She pushed the breakfast bread she hadn't been able to complete into her mouth a swallowed it. While running into the school she met up with lots of the students were walking towards school. She almost crashed on one of them, but with a quick movement to left she had avoided it.

Not long after running, the Ourora school building was already seen and Aiko made her way towards the gate. There she saw her younger sister waiting beside the gate and waiving at her. Aiko stopped when she was finally next to her sister and laid her hand on her knees. Yukiko glanced at the schools clock. "Five minutes, must be a record." she said, trying to act little happily, but Aiko knew she was just playing with her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" the older one of the twins asked while glaring at Yukiko. Yukiko smirked, "Because you seemed to have a nice dream." she chuckled and burst into laughter. Aiko wasn't in the mood for laughing and it could be seen on her face, her veins were popping and she squeezed her fist.

"So you two are finally here." the girls heard a voice speaking and turned their heads towards it. What they saw was a girl with reddish curly hair and the same colored eyes.

"Natsumi!" Aiko greeted the girl who's father what the principal of the Ourora school. Yes, if your wondering, Natsumis father was principal of both Raimon and Ourora Jr. high. Natsumi greeted them back and started to walk towards the school building, showing transfer students the way.

"Aiko, your class will be 1-B and Yukiko, you'll transfer to 2-C." Natsumi explained while showing where the girls new classrooms were. Aiko couldn't believe what she just heard, her younger sister in 2-C, had the red haired girl lost her mind?

"Wait, what do you mean only Yuki-chii will skip a grade, how about me?" she asked from Natsumi and the red-haired girl smirked. She then closed her eyes for a moment and the opened them with seriousness in them.

"Aiko, if you think that I would allow a student who get 0 points from the entrance exam to skip a grate, your sadly mistaken. Yukiko did great on the exam and that's why I allow her to skip. You should concentrate on the studies more than in music, and maybe then I allow you to be on the same class as Yukiko." Natsumi said and Aiko sighed, her mind was so much in music that she never that the time to study.

"Maybe you're right," she said unhappily and Natsumi sighed. She then excused herself and left, saying that she had something to do and hoped that the girls would enjoyed their school life in the school. Aiko sighed, what did she do to this happen to her. Suddenly they heard steps coming their way.

"Yo, what's up you two?" Yomi asked as she together with Katsura walked towards Aiko and Yukiko. The twins girls smiled telling it was alright.

"So, in what classes you are?" Katsura asked, hoping that even one of them would be in the same class as her, it was so boring to be alone in the class, so she wanted a friend there. Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other.

"I'm in 1-B," Aiko said and it appeared that she was going to be in the same class as Yomi. Katsura sighed, but turned to Yukiko with shining eyes, hoping that she would be in the same class. Yukiko sweat dropped and laughed desperately.

"Um, I'm in 2-C," she said and Yomi's and Katsura's eyes widened. This girl was going to skip a grade? Was she serious, just how smart she had be to actually skip a grade and when on earth she had the time to study when they had concerts and practices almost everyday.

"Yeah," Yukiko sweat dropped and then they decided to start walking towards their classrooms. When still on their way to the classroom, when they were walking in the hallway, they heard steps on running coming closer to them. They weren't sure where they were coming from, so decided not care about it, but it was a mistake. Just when they were turning from one of the hallways, behind the corner, from the opposite direction ran a girl towards them and of course, she crushed into Aiko.

A piece of papers were spread everywhere and the girls felled back. "Ah, I'm really sorry!" the red-haired girl who had just crashed on Aiko apologized and collected all the papers and bowed at the girls while apologizing one more time. After that she continued running to where she was going. The girls sweat dropped.

"Who was that?" Aiko asked, as she saw the girl disappearing into one of the classrooms. Yomi thought about it for a moment and then she remember the girls name "She's Yukimi Yoko. The girl is on the same class as we are, and she's also the president of the music club." the girl said like it was nothing and shrugged.

Aiko noticed that there was one paper that the girl had dropped lying on the floor and picked it up. Yukiko walked behind her, and the twin girls glanced at each other with smile on their faces. On the paper was written in big letters: CoCo - Yume No Tsubasa, Musical Notes.

This was the same song that Aiko and Yukiko had composed together many years ago, but it was still the most popular song of CoCo. The twin girls grinned and Aiko put the paper in her bag and walked to where Yomi and Katsura were. She then turned back to hallway where Yoko had just ran. A smile appeared on her face.

"A music club, huh? Gotta check it later," she said and ran after Yomi and Katsura, who guided her into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Okay that was it for the first chapter. Don't know if it was okay since it's my first time writing about music and school.<p>

Aiko: So, at the end of every chapter we will tell which songs were used on the chapter, just in case you are interested. ^^

Yukiko: But before that little info. It appeared to be so that to someone Sakuchii told name five songs, not depending on the language and to someone she said that she will be only using Japanese songs. In the end, she decided to use both, so if those who said only Japanese songs want to change some of them into English, be kind to PM her ^^ ~ cao!

Aiko: Then about the songs used. In this chapter weren't any songs used, but in the last chapter was used Yume No Tsuba duet by Yui Makino and Miyu Irino.

Sakuchii: Okay please review and tell what you thought of it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

Yukiko: See you all next time on: We Are The Music Club!


	3. We Are The Music Club!

Sakuchii: I MADE IT!

Aiko: The last upload before long trip!

Yukiko: Or should I say before long hiatus (or what ever it called XD)

Sakuchii: Yeah! Enjoy the second chapter of Music Roll!

Fudou: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Aiko: The heck you're doing?

Yukiko: What ever! Just enjoy the chapter please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: We Are The Music Club!<strong>_  
>~ Would you like to join us? ~ <em>**  
><strong>

Yomi, Katsura and Aiko took Yukiko to the 2 C class after what they started walking towards their own classes. Thank God Katsura's class was just next to Aiko's and Yomi's so she could visit them on breaks. On their way to first years building, they met lot of other students who greeted them happily and kept asking from Yomi and Katsura that how will the band go on when they lost their drummer. The girls answered them with sighs and quickly ran away.

I'm sure everyone would be worried if their favorite band suddenly lost their drummer. And since Yomi and Katsura, even with their disguises on, were the only members of CoCo that attended to this school, everyone came to them. At first no one of the students knew it was them, but when one knew it, on the next day the whole school knew it was them. That's the feared power of rumors. Still they disguised them self, so that student from other schools wouldn't recognize them.

"Rumors surely spread fast." Aiko sighed and took her glasses of to clear them. Wondering why she was still unidentified? Of course since it was her first day and secondly, no one would ever think that she was the vocalist of CoCo, not with what she was wearing. Aiko had super old and big school uniform on her. Her hands weren't seen because the sleeves were too long. The black colored necktie was on tied up in a wrong way, and the red skirt was surely too short.

If this was already much to disguise her, then you should have seen her face. Her indigo-hair was a messy bed-hair with them pointing at every single direction. Her glasses were big and round ones and you couldn't even see her eyes when she was wearing them.

"Yeah, you're right. And you're disguise is one of a kind." Yomi smirked at the glasses-eyed girl who glanced at her smirking also. Yomi was wearing normal clothes, but she was wearing a cap to cover her eyes. Her usually dark hair was dried to white.

"But why do disguise yourself?" Katsura, who was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans till her knees and blue colored shoes asked from the indigo-haired girl. Aiko and Yomi glanced at her angrily and the orange-haired girl backed off a little. Since she was the newest member, she didn't know how it was to be chased by paparazzi and other kind of annoying people.

"Let's go," Aiko said without answering to the orange-haired girls question and they went to their classrooms. Just in time, since the teacher was already coming. She noticed Aiko and greeted her.

"So you must be the transfer student, Okazaki Aiko, right?" she asked, while Yomi quickly entered the classroom so that she wouldn't be late for class. Aiko nodded and the teacher, Hanako Shizuka by students called as Hanasama walked into the room, while the indigo-haired girl followed her.

"Class, we're having a transfer student. Please introduce yourself." she said to Aiko and the girl wrote her name on the blackboard after what she turned to the class. She glanced at the students sitting before her and took a deep breath.

"I'm Oka-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" someone yelled suddenly as the classrooms door slammed open and two girls dashed into the room while breathing heavily. One of them had black-colored hair and dark eyes, while the other one had snow white hair with the same colored eyes. Aiko turned her head to them and her mouth opened in shock.

When the two girls standing before the door had finally got their breathing back to normal, they raised their heads to look up. Their reaction was the same as Aiko's, though with even more shock. They then both ran to Aiko and hugged the indigo-haired girl.

"AI-CHAN it's really you!" the black-haired girl blushed in happiness and embraced her childhood friend.

"Oh MY GOD AIKO!" the white-haired girl yelled and did the same as the earlier one. Aiko who, was between the two hugging girls, had problems to breath. The girls kept throwing at her millions of questions at the same time.

"Haru-chan," the indigo-haired girl said and glanced at the black-haired girl. "Yu-tan," she continued while turning to the white-haired girl. There was a moment of silence, as the girls hugging Aiko backed off and glanced at the other one. It seemed that they hadn't noticed that they weren't the only ones greeting their friend. The girls glared at each other and Aiko sensed danger.

"Who are you?" The girls asked in unison with each other. Neither of them answered though, and they pursued their lips in anger.

"Why are with Aiko?" they once again asked in unison while moving from in front of Aiko to behind her. Aiko glanced at both of the girls, and sweat dropped. Yomi who was sitting on the back-seat sighed. Was this Aiko's plan of NOT being noticed? The angry girls backed off again and crossed their hands.

"It's because-" they started and Aiko knew perfectly that what was coming next.

"I'M HER BEST FRIEND!" The girls yelled in anger, and their eyes widened when they heard each other words. Aiko glanced at their open mouths and sweat dropped. This was exactly what she had expected to come.

"Haru-chan, Yu-tan, it's great to see you two again." Aiko embraced both of the girls who were glaring at each other. Hanasama was staring at the trio as if she was trying to remember something. Suddenly she clapped her hands together and started to speak.

"Right, I forgot that we have three transfer students today. Girls, please introduce yourself." the glasses-eyed female teacher said and the trio glanced at each other while nodding. While the girls who were late wrote their names on the blackboard Aiko introduced herself.

"Okazaki Aiko! I like sweets and music, but I hate studying! Nice to meet you all." the indigo-haired girl with bed-hair introduced herself and everyone in the class sweat dropped. Yomi face palmed, was that really something you should say when introducing yourself? Yoko, who was sitting before Yomi raised her head from the magazine she was reading and stared at Aiko. The girl liked music, so maybe she would be interested to join the music club?

"Aoi Yuki. Just moved here from here from Hokkaido, it's nice to meet you all." the snow white-haired girl with same colored eyes introduced herself. The girl was wearing normal short sleeved blouse and red skirt with same colored tie. Her eyes were covered by yellow colored sunglasses. Yomi wondered if they actually helped her from sun.

"Haruka Tanaka. Just moved here from America, so please be kind to me." the black-haired girl who was wearing full sleeved top and mini skirt. One of her dark eyes was covered by her dark hair which was tied up on a high ponytail. Also she was wearing headband. Haruka smirked at Yuki who pursued her lips crossing her hands. What cut their anger towards each other was Hanasamas coughing. All students turned listen to their homeroom teacher.

"Okay. Okazaki you can sit next to Sokune. Sokune please raise your hand." the teacher said and Yomi raised her hand from the last row window seat. Aiko smiled. There wasn't anything better than sitting next to a person she knew.

"Tanaka, your seat is next to Okazaki and Aoi your seat is in front of Okazaki next to Yoko. Yoko, raise your hand, please." Hanasama said and the red-haired girl raised her hand without taking her eyes off the magazine that she was reading. Haruka and Yuki glanced at each other with glaring faces and Aiko sweat dropped. When would they stop all of this?

The girls walked to their places and finally the class could start.

After Class

When Hanasama left the room all the students circled around the new trio in the class. Many of the boys went to Yuki, while most of the girls, as well as some boys went to Haruka. It was really rare to have transfer students from America. Aiko was the only one who was completely ignored, only Yomi came to her, but the girl sat next to her and was her friend so it wasn't strange at all. But to tell the truth the-indigo haired girl didn't care much about it, after all she wanted the less attention as she could have.

Yoko didn't care about new transfer students, to her music club was more important. The red-haired girl packed up her stuff and stood up from her seat. She walked towards the classrooms door. Indigo-haired girl watched as she disappeared into the hall and stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Yomi asked and followed Aiko. Yuki and Haruka noticed that something was going on, so they excused them self and also decided to follow the indigo-haired girl. They wondered that, what was going on with the girl?

When they caught up with Aiko, the girl was holding her phone and was about to call someone. While waiting for the person to answer the indigo-haired girl still walked forward, as if she didn't want to lose sight of someone.

"Razel please answer!" Aiko tapped her leg on ground and the girls knew exactly who was she talking about. Razel could mean non-other than Rapunzel from the Lines Of Fairytales. It was not surprise to them. After all it was known around Japan that Cherry Saki from CoCo and Rapunzel were childhood friends.

In The Studio

_Soshite itsuka DREAMS COME TRUE_

_kansha ga KIMEte desu_

_JANJAN! eien zutto_

_YOROKOBI tenkomori_

A blond-haired girl who had her hair tried up on a French braid pigtails and it almost touched the ground and a brown-haired girl who had mostly white and blue on her dress sang together as the cameras filmed them. When the song was over and the camera stopped filming the girls smiled and the cameraman clapped at them.

"Fabulous you two! Awesome!" he clapped his hands and the girls high fived. "Now let's take a short brake and then let's continue with the photo shoot." the director said and the girls tanked everyone on the crew. Then they walked to their manager. "Razel, Miyu. Great work you two." Akira Anami, the dark-red haired light-yellow eyed manager of Lines Of Fairytales complimented the girls and gave them their water bottles. The girls tanked him and took a drink from them. Suddenly Razel heard her phone ringing.

"Yes?" the blond-haired girl said as she answered the phone. The other side of the phone was silent, so decided to check the caller. When seeing the name of her childhood friend Razel sweat dropped and took the phone off her ear. Miyu titled her head and Akira glanced at her wondering what she was doing. The answer to their question came faster that they had thought, when a girl's voice suddenly started to yell like psycho.

"Ai-tan, what you wanted?" Razel asked when the indigo-haired girl had finally stopped yelling. There again was a silence, but after that the girl finally answered to her.

"You know, you're not supposed to have phone in school." Aiko said her voice death serious and Razel sweat dropped. What in the world was this girl talking about, was she insane? Well, it's Okazaki were talking about, so you shouldn't be too surprised about the things she says.

"Actually I'm at work, so you're the one who isn't allowed to have phone." Razel got the indigo-haired girl at her own game and smirked. Aiko's mouth dropped, though Razel couldn't see it. She could only imagine the expression of her childhood friend. It took a while for her to recover, since it was the first time someone paid her back like that.

"Oh… Was I disturbing you?" Aiko stammered when she got her self back to normal. The girls next to her were wondering just what was going on with them. It was really rare to see Aiko stammering like that.

"No, we were having a break," Razel said like it was nothing and then continued while changing her position a little, "So wanted you wanted?" The indigo-haired girl smirked and answered to her with smirking face. "Oh. I was just wondering that what your class is going to be? Your transferring here with Miyu-chan right?"

"Sure. I'm in 3-A and Miyu is in 1-A. We'll transfer there on Friday." the blond-haired girl smirked since she knew the reaction of her 'I hate studying!' yelling friend. After all, Razel was year younger than her, so meant she would a skip A LOT.

"The hell! In 3-A! You're skipping THREE YEARS?" Aiko yelled so loudly that the students walking in the hallways glanced at her with wondering faces. Aiko calmed down a little and was ready to listen to her friends reply.

"Pretty much like that. You know you should really study." Razel said, and the indigo-haired girl felt her vein popping from anger. She didn't like when people told her to do something that she hated. Natsumi said it once and now her, a kid year younger than she is. What's with all these geeks around her?

Suddenly Razel heard the director calling them, "Girls, the brake is over. We're continuing now." he informed them and the girl nodded. "Gomen Ai-tan gotta go back to work." Razel excused herself and Aiko nodded. She knew what it meant to have a break. They are really short.

"Okay. See you soon!" the indigo-haired girl said and with bye Razel turned off the phone. She sighed and closed it while smiling. Miyu walked next to her, wondering who could make her partner to sigh and smile at the same time.

"Who was that?" she asked as Razel put her phone on the table.

"Ai-tan… You know, Cherry from CoCo, she's my childhood friend." Razel said closing her eyes and running to where the crew were. Miyu jaw dropped down and her eyes widened in shock. Was this girl talking about THAT CoCo, the most famous teen band in Japan? "CHERRY? I've been singing with you almost two years and you tell me only know that Cherry Saki from CoCo is your childhood friend."

Razel thought about it a little, "Actually it's both Cherry and Ringo. After all, they are twins, right?" she pointed out and Miyu was all exited. "You SOO got to introduce me to them!" she said and hugged Razel. The blond-haired girl had problems to breath and she tried to get her partner of her.

"Sure, sure. You'll see them when we're transferring to Ourara." she said between her breaths and the brown-haired girl finally let go of her. Then Akira walked to the girls and smacked them on the back. "Come girls, we still have vocal practice after this!" he said to them and the girls smiled.

"Yes Ari-kun!" they smiled happily and ran to the director.

Back To School

"Aiko, where are we going?" Yuki asked as they followed the indigo-haired girl. Yomi might had an idea just where they we going since they were going back the steps that they walked when coming to their classroom. "You'll see soon." Aiko smirked and stopped before one of the classrooms.

"The music club?" Haruka asked raised her eyebrow as she glanced at the indigo-haired girl who knocked the door.

"Excuse me…" Aiko whispered as she entered the room. Before she could enter the room fully and hand gripped her arm and started shouting in exited voice, "WA! NEW MEMBERS! PLEASE JOIN US PLEASE, PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" a girl with silver-colored hair and snow white eyes yelled at her.

"Mimiru stop," they all heard Yoko saying, as she stood up from her seat. The one she called Mimiru stopped immediately and sighed. She stormed into one of the chairs and felled on it. She crossed her hands and legs in anger. Yoko sweat dropped and turned to the girls who had just entered the room. "I'm sorry for that, it's just rare to see someone entering this room, that it beside us of course." the red-haired girl apologized, and by us referred herself Mimiru and Fudou.

"No worries our manager has that kind of habit too." Aiko laughed remembering the first time she had met with CoCo's manager. She had almost fainted when she had seen Toramaru yelling at her like maniac with his nose running with blood. So it was pretty obvious that this girl was their manager.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Yoko asked glancing at Aiko.

"No nothing. I came here since you dropped this." Aiko tried to change the topic and got the paper she had picked up before class from the bag. Yoko's eyes widened when she saw the notes, "Oh the notes and I was wondering where I forgot these, thanks."

"Don't worry about it, you've practicing it?" Aiko smiled and continued asking. Yoko took the notes and tanked her, answering with a smile too, "Yeah, though we have only me and him, who's a drummer so there's not much we can do." she said while pointing at Fudou who was sitting on his chair his legs and hands crossed.

"Well, how about performing it? I can play the keyboard and Yomi you take the bass." Aiko suggested and everyone agreed on it, though Yoko was rather surprised with the sudden suggestion. Aiko walked to the keyboard while Yomi took the bass into her hands.

"Oh I can take the guitar." Haruka said and took the guitar that was lying on the floor into her hands.

"Then I take the Violin, Can I borrow it?" Yuki asked when she noticed a violin in the room. Mimiru nodded and Yuki took it while placing it on her shoulder.

"Okay, minna let's start!" Aiko said when everyone was ready. They all nodded and Aiko started to play the intro after counting to three. Not long after that everyone joined her. Yoko was so surprised about how they all played it so perfectly even though they hadn't practiced it at all. What surprised Yoko the most was Aiko, since the girl was playing the keyboard with her eyes closed. Then Aiko glanced at her as if sign of starting to sing.

_Konno ni mo tooku he futari wa kite shimatte  
>ano koro no<br>osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
>kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de<br>soba ni itai soredake  
>wasurekakera itami wo mune ni<br>Times goes by..._

"Not bad! One of the best performances I have heard." Aiko said when the song had ended. Yoko smiled happily it was the first time she had been complimented beside Mimiru and her own parents. Everyone placed their instruments on their own places. "Yeah, but I have still long way to perform it as good at Cherry." Yoko said, and now it was Aiko's turn to smile.

"You surely have." Aiko smirked. Yoko turned to her with hurtful face and Yomi face palmed. This girl had no manners, especially when it came to people complimenting her. Aiko took off her glasses and Yomi together with Yuki and Haruka knew what was going to happen. The serious mode was on.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound rude. It's just the fact that when you sing, your breathing is heard." the indigo-haired girl explained trying to sound not so rude. "Also Fudou-kun you're missing few breaths. The one for this song is supposed to sound like this." Aiko turned to Fudou and sat on the drums. She counted to three and started to play.

"Wow, you! Please join us! We would really need someone like you in our club." Yoko said when Aiko finally stopped. The girl not only could play keyboard, but drums too. Now she was wondering if the girl was a good at singing too.

"Sorry, but I have to refuse." Aiko refused her almost immediately. She didn't have the time for club when she had to practice for the concerts almost every single day.

"Why?" Yoko couldn't understand why she was refusing. Maybe she would had understood Aiko, if she had known the girl was from CoCo. After all Aiko's perfect disguise made her almost impossible to recognize as a teen idol.

"Aiko-chan!" The suddenly heard Toramaru's voice yelling when as the boy dashed into the room. It seemed that Katsura was coming with him too.

"Toramaru, what is it?" Yomi asked as the boy entered the room. This wasn't surprising, but every time when he dashed into the room meant that something bad was going on.

"It's Takuya-san!" Katsura said and Aiko's and Yomi's eyes widened. Takuya, they meant THEIR Takuya? There wasn't any other Takuya they knew so it must be him. "What happened to him?" Aiko asked, now getting worried since this wasn't the first time this was happening.

"Takuya-san, he's in trouble!" Katsura and Toramaru said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it! I'm so tired! It's 2:30 AM right now... beeing working on this for more than three hours with out a break.<p>

Aiko: Why? (I finally understood why Fudou was doing the disclaimer XD)

Sakuchii: You really are insane. It's because I wanted to upload this chapter before going. So here it is now!

Yukiko: Work hard!

Sakuchii: Thankies... Took a week to write this chapter DX...

Aiko: So please you guys be kind enough to review since it would help to Sakuchii get her hyperness back.

Sakuchii: Next time the guys are going to Raimon, since Takuya is in trouble...

Yukiko: You know the headline yet?

Sakuchii: I know but not telling you... See it for yourself. Also some REALLY important to Aiko and Yukiko is appearing for the first time in ALL of my stories.

Aiko: Why for the first time?

Sakuchii: In other stories he was dead.

Yukiko: You mean that guy appearing!

Sakuchii: Yep! *smiles*

IE cast: This is getting long and boring. See you all next time! And please review!

~ deshii


	4. Takuya and NTO!

Sakuchii: Finally updating this! :)

Aiko: Yoa! So the mysterious person to us is revealed?

Sakuchii: Hai~~

Yukiko: Somehow, I don't feel so good about this (sigh)

Sakuchii: Ah, little explanation! Since there are times when more that just one person sings the song, I'm putting their names behind the lyrics they're singing to tell that who's singing. This won't be used in solo songs!

Mimi: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Takuya and NTO!<br>**_~ Wait, what's NTO? ~_

Steps of someone running on the hallway could be heard in Ourora school. It wasn't coming from only one person, there were more of them. An indigo-haired girl turned sharply on one of the corners on continued running not even stopping for a moment. Her eyes were burning from the anger and she cursed a certain band-mate of her. Other girls followed her closely still in confusion about what had happened.

**~ Flashback** ~

_"What do you mean he's in trouble?" Yomi asked not understanding the blue-haired boy's words. How could that boy get into trouble? He was always so calm and cool about everything. Her eyes widened when she remembered something about his past. Only if… the white-haired girl glanced at Aiko and noticed that the indigo-haired girl's face had darkened. So she was thinking about the same, it had to be NTO._

_"Mimi-san just called and said that she saw him having a fight with some boys." Katsura explained with fast voice. Since she had joined CoCo, this was the first time that something like this was happening. The girl had no clue about how to react in this kind of situation._

_"So your past is haunting you, huh? Taka-san." Aiko mumbled with darkened face. Yomi's eyes widened. So it after all was that thing from year ago. The indigo-haired girl hissed something in anger while everyone else expect Yomi and Toramaru had no idea of what was going on._

_"Curse you idiot!" Aiko yelled while her vein almost blew up. Everyone backed off in startle, well expect Fudou, who only opened his eye to glance at the yelling girl. Then he changed his position a little bit and again closed his eyes._

_"We have to go to Raimon before it's too late," Yomi said, while getting more anxious and worried about her band-mate. Aiko nodded and was about to take the phone out of her pocket, but Toramaru cut her off._

_"Actually, I already called Okazaki-san. He promised to come together with Tori-san." he said and Aiko's eyes widened. A wide smile appeared on her face and the girl ran to hug the younger boy. "Thank god Tora-kun, you're a life saver!" she yelled in happiness and hugged the boy till his face was all blue. Aiko finally let go when she felt someone glaring at her with eerie aura around her._

_"Let's go!" she said sweat dropping and ran out of the club room, while the others followed her closely. The ones who did not follow her were the music club members and Toramaru, since he had to inform the teachers about CoCo band-members absence._

**~ End of Flashback ~ **

Now they were almost outside the building. After one of the turns Aiko noticed something indigo-colored and turned her eyes to Yomi. "Take the other one," the indigo-haired girl told, as she saw her sister walking with someone else.

Yukiko could only see her sister's figure dashing past her and then something grabbed her arm. "Nee-san?" the younger one of the twins asked in confusion as her older sister forced her to follow. Yomi did the same with the other girl.

When arriving at the gate, they saw two cars waiting for them. One of them was black-colored and the other one red-colored. Aiko, Yukiko, Haruka and Yuki got on the black-colored car, while the other ones got on the red one.

"Nii-san, to the Raimon." Aiko told to the driver when putting on her seatbelt. The indigo-haired, crimson-eyed male glanced at the girls sitting behind him and then turned to Aiko.

"How fast you wish to go, lollipop?" Yukio Okazaki, the 19 years old older brother of Aiko and Yukiko Okazaki as well as the manager in Shippo company asked while teasing his younger sister.

Aiko first pursued her lips in anger but then she smirked and looked towards the road while saying "Ace Mix." Yukiko knew was it meant so she took a hold of the door, while Yukio smirked and pressed the gas pedal.

"Nice to see you girls again," Yomi heard the teal-haired woman on the driver seat saying. Who would have ever thought that this little girl, who was even shorter than the twins or Katsura, was actually the famous 18 years old idol, Tori. What was even more surprising was the fact that she was the future wife of Yukio Okazaki.

Tori glanced at the car in front of them, and grinned when she saw it showing long red lights. It meant full speed ahead. "Girls, hold on tight." she warned the girls and pressed the gas pedal with full strength.

**-OO-**

When getting out of the car Yomi felt sick and she was almost puking. Her walking was wobbling and she didn't feel so good. Who would have ever thought that this girl, no this woman, was a hell of a driver.

Beside Aiko and Yukiko almost everyone did not feel so good. They would never ever go in the car that Yukio or Tori was driving. Though, the girls had to pull they self up fast since the twin girls were already dashing into the Raimon school building.

**Little Earlier –**

"Look the traitor is back," Takuya heard someone insulting him. Suddenly her felt a punch and on his face and he felled back. He placed his hand on his cheek and raised his head, his eyes meeting up with four familiar faces.

"Been a while, right? How you're doing in CoCo, loser?" another one of them, a black-haired boy, asked. Takuya kept ignoring the boys and stood up walking away from them. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight, since it was his first day, so he didn't want to be expelled. The second reason was, because it was them.

He would have kept himself calm a lot more, if the boy's would have not kept dissing him even more about how low he was leaving the his band, and how it must be so embarrassing to sing with other girls, as the only male member. But what completely broke him, were there words.

"You're the worst guitarist ever. No wonder, they even got new one to replace you, right?" the leader said and Takuya clenched his teeth. He knew that they were talking about Katsura, but the girl wasn't scouted for that reason, it because she could make Toramaru nosebleed, that's why. His veins were popping like mad and it was hard to keep his fist together, and before he knew he already smacked one of his former band-mates.

The fight was four against one, so Takuya was in disadvantage. After the battle had already lasted for many minutes, he noticed that the guys he wasn't smacking where falling down. He stopped for a moment and saw one blue-haired and one goggle-eyed boy fighting with the other boys.

"Kazemaru, Kidou." he said in surprise when he saw the male vocalist of S.R together with the bassist from the same band. They boys smirked at him and the other boys backed off.

"How cowardly of you, calling for a back up." the leader of the other group said while glaring at Takuya. He received deathly glares from both Kazemaru and Kidou and soon even Gouenji was there. Then they all heard a male voice speaking.

"No it's you who are cowards, going four against one." a voice spoke and then a brown-haired boy with orange headband on his head appeared. The usually so happy and smiling boy, was glaring at the boy's who had been fighting against Takuya.

"Tsk. The leader of S.R" one of the boys hissed and then Endou walked to Takuya helping him to get up. They all then turned to glare at the boys. The others were about to back off when a voice was heard behind them and then a person passed them like a storm running towards Takuya. She accidentally tackled the leader of the other boys, making him to fall down.

"Taka-san, are you okay?" Aiko yelled worried as she saw Takuya covered in blood. She was so worried about him, that didn't notice at all that she had just knocked a person down. Takuya smiled at the girl, telling her he was just fine. He though wondered, just what she was doing in Raimon, wasn't she supposed to attend to Ourora?

"Of course I would come here if I would hear that you're in trouble." Aiko said in anger and Takuya wondered just from who she had heart it. All off a sudden he was a pink-haired girl disappearing into the crowd and he sighed. Who else it would have been than Mimi, the crybaby spy manager from Kumo? She, who informed about everything that was happening.

"You freaking girl apologize!" they suddenly heard an angry voice yelling. Aiko turned her head around and saw a brown-haired boy standing up while covering his nose. The indigo-haired girl titled her head as if she didn't remember this boy and then glanced at Yukiko and the others like asking for help. Everyone around her sweat dropped, this girl was a total air head.

It took a while for Aiko to recognize the boy, and when she finally did so the girls face suddenly darkened. "I won't" she said with threatening voice. The boy looked at her as if he didn't understand why she was so angry. He once more told her to apologize to him, but Aiko once more refused to do so.

"I won't apologize to them who hurt my friend! Especially to you guys, losers!" the indigo-haired girl protested and showed her tongue to the leader. To everyone who knew this girl well, this was a sign of a fight to start, and Aiko would be the starting it.

"Ai-chan you know them?" Haruka asked quickly trying to avoid the bomb – Aiko – from exploding. The indigo-haired girl took the bite and turned her head around while her veins were popping. "You bet I know! They are the NTO band." Haruka's eyes widened a little. Just where had she heard that name before?

"Oh! It's the band who lost to S.R in last year Cloud competition." Yuki said and grinned at Haruka who answered to her with a cold glare. But the girl was right. Haruka glanced at the members of NTO. How could she was forgot about the band who they were against up in the finals of Cloud competition. Still she didn't get one thing about the team.

"But what does Takuya-san have with them?" she wondered and Aiko turned her head back to the NTO guys. "Taka-kun, before joining CoCo was the lead guitarist of NTO." when everyone heard her words their eyes widened and they all turned to look at Takuya. The boy glared at them with 'what are you looking at' face. He didn't like when too many eyes were staring at him.

Yukiko and Yume where the only ones, who had no change in their expressions since, they knew about Takuya's past. After all they were the ones who found Takuya back when he still was the member in NTO. The leader of NTO crossed his arms in anger and humped.

"And because of that guy we lost the competition and couldn't become a band for Kumo company. It's because he messed up that one part on his guitar solo that S.R won and was able to become a real band." he said angrily and kept glaring at Takuya who desperately tried to avoid his glance. What made the situation even more worse was the fact that everyone else was staring at him too.

"But what bugs me up the most is that even after he messed up so important part as guitar solo, he was still scouted to CoCo while we weren't." another one of the NTO members said. This was enough for Aiko. Her veins were popping hard and her head was almost blowing up.

"It's because of your attitude that you weren't scouted. Also you have no talent." the girl was squeezing her fist and she clenched her teeth. Yukiko and Yomi sensed danger coming so they decided to walk little closer to the indigo-haired girl so that if something happened they would get the hold of her.

"First of all S.R was the winner from the very start. I know that since I was one of the judges. Secondly at that time Taka-san was already the member of CoCo for almost a year. I know that too, since I was the one who found him and introduced him to the others." Takuya's moth dropped when he heard the indigo-haired girl's words. The first past was an obvious lie, who would decide the winner of a contest from the very start? But the second one was right. After all he was the fourth member of CoCo, joining right after Aiko, Yukiko and Yomi. Also, he had joined the team, only because Toramaru had had a nosebleed when seeing him. That was the power of an awesome scout and manager.

"Wh- Who are you?" the leader of NTO stammered and Aiko smirked at his reaction. She took a blue ribbon from her pocked and tied her hair with it. It was the same ribbon that she had received from Haruya six years ago. When her hair was tied up on a high ponytail she took off her glasses and revealed her shining amber colored-orbs.

Everyone's jaw dropped down when Cherry Saki took off her disguise. Even the members of S.R were surprised. Who would ever had thought that this old fashioned geek was actually an idol. "I'm Cherry Saki, the leader of CoCo. And if you have anything to complain about my friend, then please tell that to me." Aiko said with death serious face, her eyes burning from anger.

The members of NTO backed off, all beaten up. For them it was better not to get in trouble with CoCo. No one knows what would happen to their band if they did.

When the boys were long gone, Aiko went back to her school mode. She took off her ribbon and put the glasses on. Then she turned to everyone with a smiling face. "Saloon suckers!" she celebrated and everyone felled down in anime style. It was amazing how this girl could change her mood and the mood around her so easily. It probably was because of this ability that she was able to become CoCo's leader.

"Never thought that I would meet Cherry in Raimon, huh Aiko?" Endou said suddenly and the indigo-haired girl finally noticed the S.R members. She had been so much into "acting" that she had forgot about her surroundings.

"Mamoru-nii." the girl said surprised and looked around her. Beside Endou who was the leader and keyboardist of S.R and Haruka who was second female vocalist and guitarist there was also Kazemaru, the lead male vocalist, Kidous the bassist and Gouenji the drummer. She had completely forgot that they attended to the same school as Takuya.

"Please don't forget about me." they heard female voice speaking and the girl who had been dragged together with Yukiko walked to greet everyone. Aiko's eyes widened when she saw S.R's lead female vocalist standing before her.

"V-chan!" she yelled exited and hugged the red-haired girl. Kisara smiled and embraced the indigo-haired girl. Though, she had to stop when she felt two cold glares.

"Ai-tan, you know PC?" Haruka asked while she glanced at her band-mate who was standing next to her best friend. Yuki did the same since she wasn't having so good feeling about this situation. Aiko glanced at the girls and smiled.

"Of course I know V-chan. She's our friend from Sun Garden." the indigo-haired girl introduced the girl standing next to her. As always she referred us to herself and her younger sister. "I'm Kisara V Midorikawa. It's nice to meet you all." Kisara said, and bowed. She actually knew almost all of the people there, but decided to do it, just in case.

"Midorikawa." Yukiko thought, as she tried to remember that just where had she heard that name. She was sure that she had heard it somewhere before. Suddenly her eyes widened and she screamed while pointing at Kisara. "It's YOU!"

Everyone turned to the surprised indigo-haired girl who had her tied up on a loose bun and was wearing glasses. She was also wearing the black colored Ourora Jr. Highs boys uniform. This wasn't surprise to CoCo or S.R member as well as to Yuki since they knew very well that the girl hated skirts.

"Eh?" Kisara asked. She didn't get what was the girl so surprised about, Of course, it had been almost two years since they were able to talk this easily. But what was the most strangest was that, when they had met each other in the school since they were classmates, the girl hadn't said anything.

Yukiko blushed hard when she noticed that people were staring at her and she coughed. "No, it's just that yesterday when Nee-san showed the article of Aliea I noticed a familiar name, but couldn't remember just where I had seen it. But now I remembered. Midorikawa Ryuuji, he's your older brother, right?" Yukiko said while turning to Kisara who nodded. The indigo-haired girl started to laugh because of her stupidity.

Yukiko wasn't the only one who got surprised when hearing Midorikawa's name. There was a red-haired girl who had tagged herself with others. When Midorikawa's name was said her eyes widened in shock and she hid herself behind Yuki and Haruka.

"That's it!" Aiko said as she stretched her arms. "We better get going back to school now or Hanasama will be angry." Yomi suggested and everyone agreed on it. They said bye to the S.R members and Takuya.

When it was Aiko's turn to speak with him, the girl glanced at Takuya with cold glare. "I let you go this time," she started and the boy gulped since he didn't like the tone in her voice. "But the next time something like this happens, I'll be kicking you out of the team." with this Aiko followed the other girls leaving Takuya standing stunned in the hallway.

**-OO-**

The last bell ringed as the sign of school ending. Takuya sighed loudly as he walked to his bicycle and then out of the schools guard. He walked his bicycle all the way to the river side. The boy stopped there and sat on one of the rocks stairs. He stared as the kids were playing happily.

Takuya was so much in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a person walking next him. Only when he was her sitting next him he noticed Natsumi. He blushed hard and backed off as the girl smiled at him. Then Natsumi glanced at the red sky. "It's nice day." she said and Takuya looked away from her. Why did the conversation always have to start with weather?

Suddenly he heard the girl sighing. "I heard that you had a fight with your old band-mates." Takuya's eyes widened in shock. Just how did she knew about it? Then he remember Mimi whom he had seen little earlier. It was probably because of her.

"Yeah. They came to me yelling that I was a traitor who didn't even know how to play guitar." Takuya said with saddened face and Natsumi turned to him not believing what she had just heard. She would surely get the boys later. Takuya sighed when seeing the girls sad face. "Just maybe they were right. I did betray them. And just maybe Nanami was scouted so that they can kick me out of the band."

Natsumi raised her eyebrow. She didn't understand what was the boy so depressed about. Was he really going to believe the words of those jerks. Now, she was really going to get them. The orange-haired girl stood up and glanced at Takuya with her vein popping.

"Have more confidence in yourself! Don't believe everything that people say to you! First of all if you would suck then you've never been scouted to CoCo in the first place. The others are just jealous that's why they're saying those kind of words to you. And Katsura-chan, she was scouted because 3 years after Melon was scouted she was the only one that could make Toramaru to get a nosebleed. " she yelled angrily and Takuya's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Natsumi this angry.

After realizing what she had just done the girl backed off with blushing face. "What I meant to say, that you really have the talent, so be more positive than that."

Takuya stared at the blushing girl and stood up. Natsumi turned to glance at his and startled when saw him leaning towards her, but she didn't back off. She just stood there not moving anywhere.

"RINGG RINGG!"

Both Takuya and Natsumi startled as they heard Takuyas phone ringing. They turned away from each other with tomato red faces and the boy answered. There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line so Takuya knew who it was and took the phone from his ear.

"YOU SLOWPOKE, WHERE ARE YOU? THE PRACTICE HAS STARTED ALREADY!" he heard Aiko yelling angrily. The boy's eyes widened in surprise. Right, they had practice today, he had forgot all about it. "I'm on my way." he said while grinning. Then he hanged up.

**-OO- **

"Finally!" Takuya heard Katsura and Yukiko yelling while he entered they're practice room followed by Natsumi who had tagged along. The girls ran to him asking just what was he planning on going, skipping the practice. Takuya laughed and was happy that everything was already.

"KORAA! Back to your places." Aiko commanded with angry face. Everyone sighed and while smiling at each other went back to their places. Yukiko behind the keyboard that was on Aiko's right side, Katsura and Yomi took their instruments and stood on Aiko's left side. Takuya's place was behind the indigo-haired girl between Yomi and Yukiko.

Aiko showed her tongue to Takuya when the boy walked past her and as an answer the boy patted her head. She turned to yell at him, but Takuya knew that she wasn't serious. When everyone was on their places Aiko turned to look at her band-mates.

"Today, were going to try the song that Takuya wrote for us." she said smiling and Takuya's eyes widened since he wasn't expecting for this. Actually he had never wrote any songs or lyrics, the one who usually did them was Aiko and Yukiko. This was his first time trying them and he knew it sucked.

"Here's the lyrics and notes." Aiko said and gave everyone the notes. Takuya looked at her as she winked her eye. She had actually composed those crappy lyrics of him? Yomi and Katsura glanced to the lyrics and smiled. "Well done, Taka-san." they complimented him. The boy blushed at their compliment, why was this happening to him.

"Okay let's start!" Aiko said and took the microphone, but then they heard someone speaking. "Wow, it's the first time I see CoCo preforming in live." Yuki smiled as she entered to room followed by Haruka and Kisara. Everyone turned to them with shocked eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have practice?" Katsura wondered, as she knew everyone of them were busy idols. Yuki shrugged and smiled. "I transferred today so they told me to take a day off." Then everyone turned their eyes to glance at Haruka and Kisara. The girls glanced at each other.

"Ayaka is on a trip with her boyfriend and his family, so we're not having any practices until she returns." Kisara explained and Haruka nodded her head. Ayaka was the third female vocalist and the second guitarist of S.R. She was the only one on the band who was actually dating someone.

"I see..." Yomi said and then the CoCo members sighed. Not that they minded this sudden audience, actually it was more fun this was. "Okay, let's start." Yukiko said and the was a moment of silence after what Katsura started to speak,

_You experience first love only once in life (Katsura)_  
><em>It's something that you will never forget (Yukiko) <em>  
><em>For me, that feeling has just faded away (Yomi)<em>  
><em>I'm glad that I met you (Aiko) <em>

After that Yukiko started playing the keyboard and Aiko closed her eyes to listen to the rhythm.

_Hajimete no KISS wa namida no aji ga shita (Katsura, Yukiko)_  
><em>Maru de DRAMA mitai na koi (Aiko, Yomi)<em>  
><em>Mihakaratta you ni hassha no BELL ga natta (Yomi)<em>

It wasn't going bad for their first practice time, Aiko knew it. But she also felt that there was few refurbishments that they had to do. Katsura's guitar wasn't heard under Yomi's bass. Also, there was something really important missing.

_Arigatou sayonara (All)_  
><em>Setsunai kata omoi (Katsura)<em>  
><em>Ashi wo tome tara omoidashite shimau (Aiko, Yukiko, Yomi)<em>  
><em>dakara (All)<em>

Takuya played his guitar and noticed that something wasn't okay. The girls were singing perfectly and no one had yet made any mistakes. So what was wrong? He glanced at the notepaper to look for the next note and was shocked about what he saw. He couldn't believe that they would really do this. All the girls glanced at him smiling and he sighed while walking closer to his microphone.

_Ika naku cha, sonna no wakatteru  
>Kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru dakara<br>"... Kono te wo hanashite yo"  
><em>_Deaete yokatta  
>Kimi ga suki<br>_  
>The girls listening to CoCo practice where surprised when they suddenly heard CoCo's only male member singing in a song that supposed the girls song. Actually, this was CoCo's first time trying this too. When the song ended Aiko smiled, but then she sighed.<p>

"It was good," she said turning to her band mates, and they glanced at her with saddened faces. "but something is missing," Yukiko continued and everyone turned to glanced at the empty drums. They really needed to find the new drummer and fast. But that wasn't so easy since Toramaru seemed to be really picky with people.

"AH! YOU REALLY ARE CHERRY SAKI! AND THIS IS REALLY CoCo!" they suddenly heard a voice screaming, but it wasn't the voice of the four girls that were in the room. It was someones else voice. The CoCo members turned around and saw a red-haired girl pointing at them. Katsura recognized her, it was Yoko, the president of music club.

"What are you doing here?" Aiko asked, not liking that someone had been in the room without her approvance. Kisara's jaw dropped down when she saw Yoko. "Kimi-chan!" she said and everyone turned to look at her. Wait, she knew this girl?

"You know her?" Yomi asked as she walked next to Aiko and Kisara nodded her head. "She's Yukimi Yoko, Onii-san's girlfriend." the girl smiled and everyone turned back to Yoko. Yukiko who walked next to her sister felt the mood getting somewhat heavy, so she wanted to change is back to normal. "So Kimi-san, what are you doing here?"

Yoko smirked and pointed at Aiko. "Cherry Saki, no. Okazaki Aiko, I want you to join the music club." Aiko's eyes widened, the girl was still after her even if she had refused her offer once already. Then the indigo-haired girl smirked. This was getting interesting, but just how long would the girl continue doing this.

"I accept your offer." she finally said and everyone glanced at her. What was she thinking, joining music club when she already was leading CoCo. Yoko got all exited and started celebrating but it was still to early. Aiko finally continued speaking. "But there's one condition." she said and Yoko turned to her while gulping. She was ready to accept any condition, but somehow she didn't like the tone of the indigo-haired girl. Aiko smirked happily.

"You have to make me the president of music club!"

* * *

><p>Aiko: Yoko-chan is in trouble! (smirk)<p>

Sakuchii: Maybe...

Yukiko: So the mysterious person was Onii-san!

Yukio: Yo Minna!~~

Sakuchii: Yukio thanks for coming (smiles)

Yukio: No prob. So in next chapter Yoko has to choose between loosing her position as the president of music club and loosing new member. Also here are the info of songs used in the earlier and this chapter.

**Chapter 2:**  
>You Make Me Happy - Hayashi Momoko<br>Yume No Tsubasa - Yui Makino (solo)

**Chapter 3:**  
>When The First Love Ends - Vocaloid<p>

Aiko: DRAMA! ~ Just kidding XD

Yukiko: Please review and tell what you thought about this chapter!

Sakuchii: See you next time in: PINCH! The Presidents Decision

~ deshii


	5. PINCH! The Presidents Decision

Sakuchii: Oh my! I'm finally updating this after long time of hiatus...

Aiko: You had a writersblock?

Sakuchii: Nah, I just wanted to consertrate on the other stories, but now I thought that it's finally time to update this!

Gouenji: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Yukiko: Enjoy the chapter please!

Sakuchii: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes~ Will check this little later and fix them. Right now, I'm busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Four: PINCH! The Presidents Decision<strong>  
><em>~ And Trouble for School Rock? ~<em>

After CoCo's practice was finally over, Yukiko walked to Takuya who was packing his guitar. "I'm sorry about what Nee-san said to you earlier. She was really angry and annoyed so she wasn't thinking that her words would hurt you," she apologized to the older boy who stared at her with confused eyes. This surely wasn't the Yukiko he knew. "Also you should know that she wouldn't kick you of out of the band just like that after all the trouble she went to get you in." the indigo haired girl continued while laughing.

A smile appeared on Takuya's and he nodded while thanking Yukiko. He knew it very well, since for a whole year the girl had come to him and begged him to join the band but he had refused her offer as he was memeber of NTO. Yukiko blushed in embarrastment when she saw Takuya smiling at her and smacked the boy on his back. The couple glanced at each other and burst into laugher.

Mean while Aiko - who knew nothing about Yukikos and Takuyas conversation - streched her arms, "Hey, how about we go to have some ice cream?" she suggested. The other girls around her glanced at each other and nodded. "That would be great!" Haruka said and so the group of six girls agreed to go to cafe and have some ice cream. When they were about to leave, Katsura noticed that Yukiko and Takuya weren't coming with them.

"Sorry, but I have to take her home," Takuya answered to her while pointing at Natsumi when she asked why wasn't he coming. "I have to go to read for the upcoming test," was Yukiko's reply as she parted with everyone. So it was only Aiko, Haruka, Yuki, Yomi, Kisara and Katsura herself who were going.

Yoko who was left completely speechless after Aiko's offer stared at the group of six girls and thought just what she would do about it. She really needed new member so that her club would survive, but she didn't wan't to lose her place as the president. It was important to her.

Aiko noticed that the red haired girl seemed to be confused and walked to her. The indigo haired girl smiled sweetily. "What ever your decision will be, I'm sure it's the right one. Just listen to what your heart tells you." Aiko said and then left while saying bye to Yoko. The red haired girl was left there standing confused. She then took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

As she still had no clue what do with the offer, so the girl decided to talk with the person she trusted most and had faith in him. Her boy friend, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

**-OO-**

_Dakara "SUKI yo" nante ienai_  
><em>Non Non Non dare ka to GE-TO wa<em>  
><em>Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!<em>

_So~yo_  
><em>Ichibyou dake de mo hanaretakunai<em>  
><em>Ai no OKITE yo tsuiteki nasai!<em>

_"Honto Honto wa.., suki kana"_

A teal haired female smiled happily as the camera stopped running. "Great work Tori-san!" Tori Andoh - better known as BIRD - heard her manager praising her while she was thanking the cameraman and the other crew. A young girl with waist-lenght white hair that was tied up on a ponytail and gold eyes walked to the idol and smiled happily. She was really proud of her friend and the person she was managing. They had gone trough much to finally complete the filming of one of the Tori's upcoming albums songs.

"Nee~ Ai-chan?" Tori asked from her manager Sasaki Ai and the latter girl turned to her. Ai felt little uncomfortable about the fact that even though Tori was seven years older, the almost adult girl was shorter than she. You would never guess that this girl was 18 already. Yet, the fact that Tori was so short, was one of the reasons why her fans loved her.

"Yes?" the white haired girl finally asked after a long silence and Tori smiled widely. "How about we go to eat something good to celebrate my new album. It's my treath." the teal haired girl suggested as her eyes started to shine. Ai glanced at the teal haired girl with puppy eyes who begged her to come and sighed. Then she smiled, "I guess we can," she replied and Tori hugged her while laughing and then packed her belongings into her bag.

To tell the truth Ai wasn't in the mood to go anywhere as she was tired from all the managers job and she still had to plan Tori's chegule for the next day. Yet, she couldn't say no to Tori since the girl must be even more tired. She really needed to have some rest. Also, Ai had acted really cold towards her during the filmings so it was finally time to loosen up the pace a little.

Tori drove them to a little ramen shop which she had found together with her boyfriend not so long time ago. The girls walked into the shop while laughing but then Tori stopped to her places as she saw a familiar group of people around one of the tables. "Yukio?" the teal haired girl asked as she walked to the group of teens and her boyfriend. She had never expected to see him there at a time like this.

"Tori..." Yukio said as surprised as his girlfriend when he saw her small figure walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" the couple asked at the same time and then stared at each other with widened eyes and stunned faces. Both of their expressions were priceless and a light smile appeared on Ai's face, but she quickly hide it. She knew that Tori wouldn't like it if she saw Ai laughing at her. The teal haired female might seem really childhish and happy at a first glance, but actually she had really short temper.

After sometime Yukio burst into laughter and rubbed his nose. "These guys wanted me to tell me story when I was still member of CLUO and why did I quit it and then became a manager." he smiled and Tori and Ai turned to see the other boys who were together with the indigo haired male. There was all of the S.R's male members, Endou Kazemaru, Gouenji and Kidou. The boy's greeted Tori and Ai and offered the girls to join them.

Tori smiled and sat next to Yukio and Ai then sat next to her. The group chatted happily and Yukio continued telling about his day's when he was still the member of CLUO. This band consisted of a drummer, bassist, 2 guitarists and vocals and Yukio was the head of his group. He was the guitarist and second vocals, and also all the members were males. The group broke up about two years ago when Yukio suddenly decided to leave the group, though his reasons were still unknown and he still refused to tell it.

The time flew past quickly and before they knew it was already evening. Ai glanced at the clock and stood up from her seat with shocked eyes, "Oh my, I'm running late!" she panicked when realized that she had to catch the train that would leave in ten minutes. She apologized for leaving so suddenly and then headed towards the front door. As she was about to open the door, it suddenly opened itself and she accidentally crashed on someone.

**-OO- **

The school had finally ended and so Seyama Karasu headed towards the town. He had finally decided to buy himself a new guitar as he had given the old one away. Karasu headed towards the towns music shop and when he arrived there, he saw a confused girl staring at the display window. She stared at it as if she didn't know if she should go in or not. The boy tried not to mind the girl and walked past her.

When he was about to enter it, he suddenly heard a female voice talking, "Etto, is this a good bass?" the girl with dark blue hair and glasses on her forehead asked shyly as sge pointed at one of the instruments in the display window. Karasu stopped and glanced at the instrument, realizing that it was a guitar. "I'm sorry, but that's a guitar, not a bass." he said while a light smile escaped from his lips.

This girl couldn't even separate a bass from a guitar. The dark blue haired girl blushed hard and lowered her head so that the older boy wouldn't see her embarrasment. "Then..." the girl gathered up her courage, "Can you help me to find a good bass?" she asked and Karasu blinked his eyes in disbelieve. There was a girl, completely stranger to him, asking if he could help her to find a bass. This had to be a dream!

After a long silence he finally agreed and entered the shop and the girl followed him.

While searching for a guitar to him, Karasu also helped the girl and tried to find a bass that she would like. After hours of searching the both finally found what they wanted. "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know just what would I have done if you hadn't come." the blue haired girl thanked Karasu as they walked out of the shop.

Karasu told her that it was a no big deal and he would gladly help her again if she needed any help. "Though, I would be really interested to know why you wanted to buy a bass, when you don't seem to know anything about it?" the boy then continued.

The dark blue haired girl stared at him for a moment and then smiled, "It's a birthday present to my brother." the girl said while blushing and Karasu was amazed. What kind of girl would buy a bass as a birthday present? This girl surely was something else. "Then see you again... umm..." the girl started but then stopped to think. Kasaru got what she was pointing at and reached his hand to her.

"Karasu. Seyama Karasu." he said and the girls face brightened. "Haruna, Otonashi Haruna," she introduced herself while giggling happily and then Haruna left while waving goodbye. Karasu watched the dark blue haired girl walking away and smirked. Otonashi Haruna, this girl was surely someting else.

Yet, he didn't know that a certain goggle eyed boy from his school wouldn't like this at all...

**-OO-  
><strong>

Transfer student in a completely new school. The place was completely new to her and she knows no one there. Takamura Hinari sighed and walked out of her class at the bell ringed. Her first week in new school had ended but she was still unable to make any friends... well expect for... "Hinari-chan!" the girl with sky blue hair and forrest green eyes turned around and saw her classmate running towards her.

The other girl had cinnamon colored hair and beatiful maroon colored orbs, "You're coming today?" the girl asked as she ran to Hinari. Hinari nodded as the answer to her question and the usually so calm and silent girl hugged her. She was Anami Hitomi, in the same class as Hinari and the only one who actually bothered to talk to her.

Since Ourora was a school from what you could get into the business world, people acted cold towards each others. Everyone was your rival and if you acted nice towards her you might get you place taken away. The idols were something everyone wanted to be and that's why when you became one people would act differently towards you. This is also why the idols of Kumo and Shippo company were liked by everyone.

As Hinari was just another rival to them, the students didn't bother to befriend with her. The school was strict but Hinari didn't mind it. But Hitomi acted different from everyone other. Even though the girl was calm and silent, she acted kind towards everyone. That's why everyone treathed little differently from others even though she wasn't idol yet. Hinari took liking of her too, but she felt that Hitomi's other likes were glaring at her everytime she talked to the girl.

Hitomi took Hinari's hand and they walked out of the Ourora school building. Hinari wasn't so sure where they were going, since Hitomi had only told that she wanted to take her somewhere. Soon they arrived at a little café and saw a girl with black mid-back length hair with a long fringe along her forehead and light purple eyes. The girl turned when she heard Hitomi calling her and then waived her hand to the girls.

"Good Zuki-chan! You're already here... Hope that you didn't wait us too long," Hitomi first said happily and then in little apologizing tone. The other girl answered to her only laughing and then answered that she could wait for Hitomi forever is she wanted. After this her eyes met up with Hikari's eyes and she tilted her head a little as she didn't recognize the girl. Hitomi smiled happily.

"Zuki-chan, this is Takamura Hinari and she's transfer student from America." she introduced Hikari and then turned around and continued, "Hinari-chan, this is Arakawa Mizuki. She transfered to Raimon school from France not long time ago." Hitomi then introduced Mizuki and the girls smiled at each others. Then Hinari glanced at Hitomi with wondering eyes.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked and Hitomi's eyes flashed mysteriously as she opened the door of the café, "You'll see..." she winked her eye before entering the shop and Mizuki and Hinari followed her. The little shop was really comfy and trendy. It had lots of light colors but still it seemed calm together with the dark walls. It gave to the feeling that you had come to home.

As the girls entered the shop a young woman who looked to be in the middle of her twenties walked from the kitchen and greeted the girls. "Oh, you've come with friends, Hitomi?" she then asked and the cinnamon haired girl nodded happily. Then a man with jet black haired walked next to the woman. "There's a lot of costumers, so why don't you go and take the stage?" he recommended and Hitomi turned to look and Mizuki and Hinari with questionaring face.

"Why not, that's the reason we're here anyway." Mizuki said and Hikari's eyes widened. So they were here to preformance. Why didn't they tell anything to her? Before Hinari knew, she was already dragged to the stage by Mizuki and Hitomi. The cinnamon haired girl walked behind the keyboard and Mizuki took one of the microphones. She gave the other one to Hikari who glanced at her with widened eyes.

"Good day to everyone. It's time for us to sing for you guys." Hitomi said and suddenly everyone stopped their conversations and turned to the three girls. Then Mizuki continued. "Also today we have a new friend with us. Give a good applauds to Hinari!" soon everyone were clapping their hands and cheered for the girls. Hinari blushed hard, it had been a long time since she had been in front of such a big crowd.

"Let's start with our first song ORENJI," Hitomi said and the crowd quieted down. Mizuki gave the lyrics to Hinari but the girl only smiled while taking them. She knew this song and remembered the lyrics. ORENJI was on of the CoCo's very first song and the first song where all the girl vocals - Aiko, Yukiko and Yomi sang together. The song was from their first album, Yume no Tsubasa, so Katsura hadn't joined the band yet.

Hitomi started to play the keyboard and Mizuki closed her eyes.

_nemurenai yoru ni wa _  
><em>hitori de tameiki <em>  
><em>minna wa dou na no? <em>  
><em>nanda ka sabishii<em>

Everyone listened closely as the black haired girl sang. Hikari seemed to be surprised. She had never thought that someone could sing Aiko's - CoCo's main singers - part so perfectly. Was surprised her even more was that Mizuki had really great voice. The sky blue haired girl then lifted her michrophone close to her mouth and continued from where Mizuki left.

_rashikunai nante ne _  
><em>warau no wa yamete<br>_  
>Yukiko's part was so short yet, Hinari had some problems. In this song these sentences were the only ones that she couldn't stand at all. Next should be coming Yomi's part, but Hinari noticed that Hitomi had no microphone with her. She then glanced at Mizuki who nodded. It meant that... they would sing it together... as a duet.<p>

_ HONTO no watashi wo  
>shirenai dake da yo<em>

The song went perfectly. The girls were in unision and though they had never sang together they sang together perfectly. After ORENJI the girls sang few more songs, from which there was one S.R's and one Yuki's - also known as LOVE - song. Sadly, she didn't know the fourth song that they sang, so Mizuki had sang it alone.

After the song everyone clapped happily and few older men and little kids came to give some tip money to the girls. Hitori and Mizuki walked to Hinari and smiled, "You did well on your first consert. Have you sung before too? You really have a great voice." Hitomi complimented her and Hinari blushed a little. It's been a long time since someone had complimented her.

Then she glanced at the two girls and gulped... Should she really say it? She hadn't told the real reason of her transfer to anyone yet, but just maybe she could trust these to. "Actually," Hinari started still doupting if she really should say it. The girl took a deep breath and then continued, "Back in America I was a vocalist and got transfered to Shippo company as a singer."

Hitomi's and Mizuki's jaws dropped down and they glanced at each other with widened eyes. "WHATT! ?"

**~ Few Days Earlier ~**

"That's was FUN!" Ayaka Komina, the vocalist 2 quitarist of S.R laughed together with her boyfriend as they walked away from they amusement park. She had scarlet red hair tied in a bun and red eyes. Sakuma laughed together with her and then gave the girl a sweet kiss, which made Ayaka to turn red.

Ayaka was in Okinawa on a family trip together with her boyfriend and today was the second day since they had arrived. The couple was having a fun day out in the city and tomorrow they would head to beach. As they arrived at the buss stop that would take them to the hotel Ayaka noticed a strange poster on the buss stops wall. Then she started to read the text aloud.

"Announcement! Wanna be part of a famous band? Now you can!" She read, not really getting just what this poster was going after. Then she heard her boyfriend continuing as he read the text from the bottom. "The winner of this contest will be new member of S.R ~ School Rock ~ ." Sakuma read and Ayaka's eyes widened in shock. Was this real? She had never head anything about this from the director, who was always telling that if one member leaves the band the whole disbanded. This meant also that new memebers weren't allowed.

The scarlet red haired girl took her phone and typed the number of the Kumo companys director. She heard few beebs and then an exhausted voice of her director answered the phone. "Ayaka, how come you're calling me, aren't you supposed to be on a family trip?" the director asked and Ayaka excused herself for calling at a time like this. Then she explained everything that had happened.

_"This can't be true! I haven't planned anything like that at all!"_the director told in disbelieve as Ayaka had explained everything. The girls face darkened as she glanced at Sakuma. She had been right, this constest was fake. Sakuma kept staring at his boyfriend and they both nodded. The red eyed girl then turned back to the poster and spoke.

"We will also join the constest and tell everyone that it's a fake one." she said and the director slammed his hand on the table. _"I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" _he yelled in anger, but Ayaka repeated her words, now with more calm and serious tone. She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone and then an voice speaking, _"Just be careful! I'll send someone to help you guys, in case something bad happenes."_A smile appeared on Ayaka's face and she smiled in happiness. She then told goodbye to the director and closed the phone.

Ayaka turned to her boyfriend and smirked, "Let the show start!"

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the director of Kumo company, Kamio sighed loudly and placed his hand on his forehead. "Why is this happening to me?" he shook his head while not believing all this mess. This wasn't real. Then he took his phone and called the manager of S.R, Akira Konoe. _"Yes? This is Konoe speaking."_Akira answered while calling himself by a surname so that his director wouldn't get confused, since Kumo had two Akira's as the managers - The manager of The lines of Fairytale, Akira Anami and Akira Konoe, the manager of S.R.

Kamio told everything that Ayaka had told to him, "That's why I want you together with Ayzel fly to the Okinawa and help Ayaka and Sakuma with this case." he then continued and Akira told that he was ready to it. It was also good that Ayzel was coming with hhim. This was a big mess and he really needed help the teens and his band members. It was his job as the manager.

"You should also call to Anami. If I remember right, The lines of Fairytales are on the Japan tour right now and they next consert should be in Okinawa." Akira suggested and Kamio agreed on this. The more the better, since this could get really ugly here. After all we were talking about fakers, who earned money with ugly jobs.

Akira smirked, "Then, let the show start!" the black haired male said.

**~ Back To Present ~**

Yoko sat on parks bench and sighed loudly. After talking with her boyfriend for two hours she had finally made the decision and called Aiko to meet up with her. The indigo haired girl had gave Yoko her number so that she could inform her when ever she had made the decision.

Yoko didn't have to wait for a long time, when she already heard a light and energetic voice laughing happily as Aiko chatted with Haruka and Yuki. When they saw Yoko the indigo haired girl waived her hand happily. "So you made you decision?" Aiko asked as she walked to Yoko.

The red haired girl nodded her head shyly and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but then closed it. She wasn't sure if she really should do it. Aiko tilted her head in confusion but a light smirk escaped from her lips. Just by this she already could guess the answer.

Yoko closed her eyes and four words escaped from her mouth, "The answer is no!" Aiko's eyes widened in shock and Yoko wanted to ran away from the place. Then the red head heard a kind voice speaking.

"You made the right decision." Aiko smiled and glanced at Haruka and Yuki who nodded in agreement. "Your place as the president is the most important thing," Yuki smiled and Yoko couldn't believe just what she was hearing. She had been so sure that Aiko would be angry at her if she would say no, but the girl... she was smiling instead.

"If you have said yes, I wouldn't have joined the music club. Your position as the president is important and you cannot leave it in any situation because you're the leader. If you leave, then the whole group will break." Aiko said and then continued, "It's the same with me... I would never give my post to anyone even if we get a new drummer." As the indigo haired girl mentioned it, Yoko finally remembered that CoCo's was missing one band member since Melon left them.

Aiko sighed but cheered herself up and laughed, "Then see you tomorrow, Gakuchou!" the indigo haired girl winked her eye and left together with Haruka and Yuki. Yoko was left all alone. Only a light smile escaped from her lips as a tear drop falled down by her cheek. She had finally saved the music club from being disbanded.

**-OO-**

"I'm sorry..." Ai apologized but then stopped as her eyes met with kind gray colored. "SHIROU!" she said surpised and backed of a little as she saw her friend and his brother entering the ramen shop. Fubuki Shirou smiled at the girl and his brother Atsuya just humphed and looked away.

"Oh, Fubuki you finally came," they all heard Endou greeting the twins and standing up from his seat. Shirou nodded his head and walked to were everyone was. He was surprised to see Yukio with everyone, but then he also greeted the older male. Ai was confused with all of this. She knew that Shirou and Atsuya worked for Kumo company, but she had no clue that he would be friends with the other idols from it. What surpised her the most was that he knew Toris boyfriend who worked for Shippo company.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Ai finally got to ask and Shirou turned to her while smiling while Atsuya rolled his eyes. "Actually since Ayzel - our manager - got suddenly called to Okinawa few day's ago we've been out of job for these days. It's been really boring so we decided to come here and meet up with our friends." the gray haired teen explained.

Yukio, who was still sitting glanced at Shirou and then spoke, "And mind tell us why he got called into Okinawa?" he asked and Shirou turned to him. He then glanced at everyone of the S.R members, deciding that should he really tell it not. Meanwhile he was still thinking Atsuya alredy spoke. "It seems that there was some kind of promblems with Ayaka and the S.R band so he flied there to help the girl." the pink haired teen said and everyones eyes widened in shock.

What was he talking about? Everyone wanted to know, so Shirou told everything he had heard from Ayzel. "But I'm sure that that drunk person won't be any help," Atsuya then added angrily and everyone sweat dropped. Ayzel was known from his smoking and drinking habits all over the Kumo company. Even Yukio who was manager in Shippo company knew about this bad mouthed, tsundere typed manager.

With this, everything was finally back to their places, and Shirou and Atsuya sat to places around the table. Ai realized that the last train had already left. "Don't worry, you can come with us." Shirou smiled and Ai sighed. Then she joined the others and they all chatted happily.

As they were chatting happily Gouejis phone suddenly started to ring. The checked who the called was, but the call was from an unknown called. "Gouenji speaking." he finally decided to answer the call after glancing at everyone. The other side kept silent and only strange noices were heard. The boy was about close the phone, thinking that it was a prank call, but suddenly the person finally spoke.

"Shuuya-san, I'm returning to Japan!" the person said and Gouenji's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Finally... took me eternity to complete this... the first story I have actually written in different parts<p>

Yukio: So here's the songs used in this chapter!

**Chapter 4:**  
>Suki! Kirai? Suki! - Rie Kugimiya<br>ORENJI - Yui Horie, Rie Kugumiya, Eri Kitamura

Aiko: Okay, gotta go to celebrate Sakuchii's birthday! See you all some time... maybe only in next year.

Yukiko: Don't forget to review... It's important if you want the next chapter to come sooner.  
>~ deshii<p> 


	6. The Crybaby Spy, ACTION!

Sakuchii: Back here again!

Aiko: Finally! Finally! Finally!

Sakuchii: She has gone mad?

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Fideo: Enjoy this chapter!

Sakuchii: And again... Sorry for the grammar mistakes, will check them later...

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Five: The Crybaby Spy, ACTION! <strong>  
><em>~ Kumo's Rainbow and Shippo's Whitetail ~ <em>

A young girl with pink colored hair tied up on two side ponytails and red colored eyes wandered around the Raimon Jr. High as is she was looking for someone. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. While jumping up in a startle, she turned around to see just who was this person.

"Hey you cutie, are you lost? We can show you the way." she heard a male voice speaking after what a group of three boys surrounded her. The pink haired girl tried to back off while panicking, but it was no use the had completely surrounded her and she had no where to run. Tears rolled by her cheeks as her body started to shake.

"Now now you kitty, there's no need to be scared, we only want to help you." one of them said as he placed his hand on the girls hips. He seemed to be the leader as the other boys only stood next to him while making sure that they weren't seen.

The pink haired girl snobbed hard as she felt the boys breathing on her neck. How... How could something like this be happening to her, and at such a important moment too. Just when she thought that she was a complete goner she heard strange noices around her, as if someone got hit. When she finally dared to open her eyes the girl saw the three boys lying on the floor and a familiar figure of a brown haired boy standing before her.

"Don't dare to lay finger on her." the boy said with protective tone and the other boys hissed. Because the girl wasn't wearing Raimon Jr. High's school uniform they had thought that she didn't know anyone in this school. And from all the people the person whom she know just had to be a member of the soccer club.

"We will pay you back next time." the boys shouted in unision before running away. How could something so humiliating happen to them?

"Next time I will have the whole soccerclub with me." Aldena Fideo shouted after the boys who were running away from him. Then he turned to the pink haired girl and asked worriedly. "Are you okay, Mimi-chan?"

Mimi's eyes got all blurry and she felt her legs betraying her. Why was it always like this? Why was he always there to save her whenever she was in trouble? It had been alway like this, ever since their childhood. The girl couldn't keep it in her anymore and she broke into tears. Fideo kneeled before her and patted her head smile smiling. "Now now, Mimi-chan everything is alright. Those scary guys won't come back anymore."

It took a long time for Mimi to recover from her shock, since she had never received a shock as great as that one, and Fideo's harsh words combined together with his smiling face didn't help much, "You need to be more careful or next time you will get raped for sure." When she had finally calmed down Fideo glanced at the girl and asked, "What are you doing? I thought that you're supposed to be in Ourora..."

Mimi snobbed few times and dried her wet eyes. "Actually I was looking for Saika and Saiko-chan, but ended up getting lost. Do you know where they could be?" Mimi asked from the Italian boy. Fideo smiled a little, this girl was just as clumsy cry baby as she had been when they were young. She hadn't changed at all.

"I think that they are together with the soccer club. I can take you there." the brown haired boy offered and Mimi blushed in happiness. Finally she had the chance to be alone with him. "Let's go..." Fideo started but stopped in the middle way. Mimi wondered just what was going on and when she stood up she saw a dark figure of a brown haired girl. The Italian boy was staring at her with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Akari-chan?"

**-OO-**

"GAAA-AAAA-AAAHH! This is no gonna work. It's not supposed to be like this at all. What the hell is wrong with my brain... WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?" Aiko yelled in frustration as she squeezed the paper that she was holding in her hands into a ball and threw it angrily away. Then she took another blank paper and sighed. After that she started writing on it.

The indigo haired girl wrote few sentences, read them aloud, shook her head, squeezed the paper and threw it away. Then she took another black paper and wrote on it, but it the same fate as the 500 other ones. Things had been going on around this same circle as Aiko had great melody playing inside her head, but she hadn't had the great inspiration for the words. Everyhing seemed to go wrong.

The indigo haired girl stopped for a while as she threw the 521st paper away. She turned to look around her personal room in Kumo company and noticed that there was papers balls laying everywhere. Her room had turned to a sea of paper balls. Aiko sighed and streched her arms. Then she took another paper, but once again it got thrown away.

What Aiko didn't notice was that this paper got picked up by someone and this person opened it. After sometime, Aiko heard a faint voice of someone singing.

_kurakute obieteita_  
><em> ashita ga mienaikara<em>  
><em>kimi heno meeru wa sugu...<em>

The indigo haired girl turned around surprised as she heard familiar voice singing her song. When she saw Razel standing in her room, the blonde haired girl stopped and smiled at Aiko. "Not half a bad! I really wanna sing the complete version when it's done." Razel smiled happily but Aiko wasn't really moved by her words. Of course her friend would call it great. But she felt that there was something off with the song. Something... someting that didn't give her enough motivation to write it.

"Yeah, right... It SUCKS!" Aiko pursued her lips in anger, but Razel just kept smiling. She had really meant her words, but knew very well that her the indigo haired friend wouldn't take the bite so easilly.

"What is not great?" they suddenly heard a third voice speaking and then Miyu, Razels partner walked in. She was surprised just how full of papers the room was. Razel explained that Aiko was trying to write a new song, but she thought that it sucked like a hell.

"Let me see." Miyu got exited. She had always wanted sing one of Aiko's songs before it was actually published. And now she had the chance... moreover she was going to sing it before Aiko. Razel started to sing like she had done it earlier. Miyu joined her after listening to how the melody went.

_tsuyogaridewa ga mamade_  
><em> itsumonaite bakari <em>  
><em>doushite kimi wa heikinano?<em>  
><em>watashi wa hitsuyounaino?<em>

Since here was nothing else written on it, the girls had to stop too. Razel as Miyu laughed happily and Aiko stared at them with amazed face, "How... how could you guys sing it so well, when it doesn't even have any notes written on it." the indigo haired girl asked with widened eyes and Razel giggled.

"Don't you know Aiko-chan? That you have a habit of humning the songs that you're writing. After hearing it like for the tenth time already, I guess it wouldn't be hard to know just how the song will go, right Miyu-chan?" Razel turned to Miyu who smiled.

"Yes! And I was so happy to sing one of your songs, Aiko-hama. Thank you so much for letting me to do it, you're such a great composer." the girl said and Aiko tilted her head in confusion. Who was this person? Of course she had heard that Razel had gotten herself a new partner and over two years ago too. But CoCo had been really busy these two years, so this was the first time in two years that she was personally meeting Razel face-to-face. It seemed that the girls had also been really busy, having tours and everything since she had never seen them in Kumo company.

"Right, right... Since our Hokkaido concert got cancelled I thought of finally introducing Miyu-chan to you." Razel said and turned to Miyu. "Miyu, this is Okazaki Aiko, my childhood friend and the leader of CoCo. Aiko, this is Kazami Miyu, my other half in The Lines Of Fairytales. She has always dreamed of seeing you in a person." the blonde girl explained and Aiko glanced at Miyu with a little worried look. The girl then gulped, hopefully she wasn't as crazy as the other people who dreamed of seeing her.

"Nice to meet you," Miyu felt her voice breaking a little. Aiko smirked and spinned around with her chair. The girl didn't seem to be half a bad at all. And since she was Razel's partner she must be amazing one.

"Nice to mee yo.. WAIT! What did you say about your concert being cancelled." Aiko yelled as the airhead finally understood Razel's words. The blonde girl tilted her head and told, "Wait? You don't know about the thing with S.R?" Razel asked and as Aiko stared at her with widened eyes, she understood that the indigo haired girl hadn't heard about it yet.

"What about S.R?" the heard another female voice speaking as Kisara walked in. She wanted to hear just what was wrong with her band.

"It's nice to see you again, V-san." Razel bowed and Miyu followed her example. Kisara lowered her head to greet the younger girls and waited for Razel's answer.

"So you mean that Director really hasn't told you anything about Ayaka-san or what's happening in Okinawa?" Razel asked and since the older girl kept silent she knew that he hadn't told them yet. And just maybe it was for the best. "He will tell when the time is right, huh?" Kisara heard Razel whispering. For a moment she thought that the girl seemed a little different but when she ended her sentence, Razel was back to her normal self again.

"But don't worry, since Onii-zan is there too." the blonde continued and Kisara's eyes widened. She knew very well who this "Onii-zan" named person and he was one of the people she couldn't stand in this world at all. Mentioning his name only made her more worried about what was happening.

"ONEE-SAAA-AAAN!" everyone jumped in startle as the door slammed open and an indigo haired girl dashed in. She slipped on the lying papers and crashed at the wall. The other girls sweat dropped as Aiko stared at her sister with shocked look, "Yuki-chii?"

"Nee-san we need to go! The auditions are starting." Yukiko said while standing up and throwing away the papers that got stuck to her clothes. Aiko stoop up while sreaming loud. She had completely forgotten that something like that was happening today. The twins dashed together out of the room while leaving their visitors all stunned.

"I guess I should go too. See you sometime soon Razel-chan, Miyu-chan." Kisara said as she walked out of the room.

"Maybe we should go too?" Miyu suggested after saying bye to Kisara and Razel nodded. Just as they were about to go, the blonde haired girl suddenly received a message. "It's from the Director!" Razel yelled as she checked the sender. If it was from director, then it must be something important. Razel decided to read the message aloud.

"The Fairytales are gathering at 4pm as it's time to free Razel from her tower."

The two girls glanced at each other with confused faces. Just what did this message mean?

**-OO-**

Ayaka sighed to calm herself down. This was the first preformance for the fake S.R contest and she was little nervous. Not because she had a stage fright or anything... She was nervous because someone could find out that she's already member of S.R... and if that would happen, then all that they were doing now would be for nothing.

Suddenly the red haired girl felt someone taking the hold of her hand. As she turned to look who is was Ayaka saw her boyfriend smiling at her. "Everything will turn out for the best." Sakuma encouraged her girlfriend and Ayaka felt her blood temperature raising, though she was able to calm down.

"Number 301" they heard someone saying and Ayaka realized that it was their number. The teens took their instruments, Ayaka her guitar and Sakuma his bass, and they walked to the stage.

"Good day." Ayaka greeted the judges and they greeted her back.

"So number 301, tell us more about you." one of the judges, a young female with blonde hair and glasses said. Ayaka nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. It was now or never... If she would make even one mistake both she and Sakuma would be goners.

"Yoshihara Saaya, 13. I have played guitar for one year and I'm a big fan of S.R... And that's the reason I would really like to join it." Ayaka introduced herself lying everything about herself. In reality though, she had played guitar for one year, but that's only the amount of time that she had been in S.R.

"And together with me I have my partner Enomoto Eita, who will support me with bass. I'd like you to call us Double Duo." Ayaka said while cursing herself inside her mind. What on earth was she saying "Double Duo?" She glanced at Sakuma who tried hard not to look confused.

"So what song will you play for us?" asked a man who was sitting in the middle of the judges. It seemed that he was the boss around here. Ayaka tried to hide her glare and killing intention. What was this man planning... creating a fake contest like this? On top of that he even dared to ask money from the kids who were entering. Of course the amount wouldn't seem much, but since we're talking about S.R anyone would want to join one of the most famous bands in Japan.

Ayaka grinned selfcounslyensly. The man was really lucky that he hadn't chosen CoCo, since Aiko would had come to him and scare the shit out of him... That girl could even kill him if it was to project her band. But! Choosing S.R was also a big mistake, especially when they were up against their female vocalist and 2 guitarist Komina Ayaka. The girl was planning on getting the directors heart into her hands. And when the time would be right she would crash it like a little piece of shit, making sure that he would never come back to the idol world anymore.

"Aya-chan..." Ayaka snapped out of it when she heard Sakuma whispering. "Ah, right...2 she apologized for spasing out and continued then, "I'm going to play S.R's Ayak... No I mean Taka Teru's song Teru no Uta." Ayaka's face got all pale. SHIT! She had messed up, now they were goners for sure.

"Okay." the director said and Ayaka stared at him. Didn't he just notice that mistake of her? She almost blew up her whole cover, since fans rarely knew the real indentity amd name of her idols.

"Umm, mind if I sing along?" Ayaka asked. She wondered if these people too didn't know the true indentity of the S.R's members. If so, then she could loosen up a little bit.

"Sure!" the director smiled happily. Ayaka turned to Sakuma who nodded and they both started playing. After the intro Ayaka walked to the microphone and started to sing.

_Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue _  
><em>Itsumo ichiwa de tondeiru <em>  
><em>Taka wa kitto kanashikarou <em>  
><em>Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka <em>  
><em>Sora o tsukanda sono tsubasa<em>

_Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou  
>Taka no youna kono kokoro<br>Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou  
>Sora o mau yona samishisa o<em>  
><em>Yasumeru koto wa dekinakute<em>

To cover her indentity, just in case Ayaka sang few tones lower that she usually did. It was hard and she felt her voice breaking down few times, but she managed to hold her voice together.

"Great one!" Ayaka heard the woman complimenting her as she had stopped. She smiled happily and wished for the best.

The judges glanced at each other and nodded. Then the director turned to the teens and smiled. "Congratulations! You're in the next round."

Ayaka sighed of relieve and smiled. She had made the way to the second round. But... this wasn't enough. Her job wasn't over untill she would make it all the way to the... FINALS!

**-OO-**

"Long time no seen, Fideo-kun." the brown haired girl greeted the Italian boy as she took few steps ahead. Mimi quickly hid behind Fideo and took the hold of his shirt. "Who is that?" she asked quietly and Fideo turned his glance to Mimi.

At the same time the brown haired girls eyes widened in shock and she stopped. Who was this strange girl hiding behind his back? Had the boy completely forgot about their promise during her stay in America?

Fideo notice the girls eyes full of fear and shock and finally spoke, "Akari-chan, this is Mimi-chan. She's my childhood friend." due to his words, Akari seemed to calm down but now instead, Mimi was string at him with widened eyes. Why was he introdusing her first when Mimi had clearly be the one who had asked the question.

"I see..." Akari smiled happily after what she continued by introdusing herself. "I'm Ichinose Akarim nice to meet you." the girl said and bowed. Mimi took few steps ahead and bowed. Even though she didn't like about the thing with Fideo, in Mimi's opinion Akari didn't seem to be half a bad girl. "So, what are you two doing here?" Akari asked.

"AHH!" Fideo shouted as he realized that he was on his way to take Mimi to the soccerclub. Akari giggled lightly and then spoke. "Mind if I come with you?" she asked. Mimi and Fideo glanced at each other and then Fideo told that of course she could. And so they headed towards the backyard where the soccerclubroom was.

Fideo and Akari kept chatting and laughed happily, making Mimi to feel herself outsider. Just when she had finally had the chance to be together with Fideo, this strange girl had to appear.

"Ah, there is it." Fideo finally said and pointed at a little building that was on the yard. Mimi thanked Fideo for everything telling that she would be fine from now on. "You sure?" the blue eyed boy asked doupting a little but Mimi assured that she would be just fine. Then she ran away.

"So who was that girl?" Akari once more asked as they watched the pink haired girl running. Fideo smiled happily and answered to the brown haired girls question. "That girl... is the crybaby spy of the cloud." he answered while staring at Mimi with gentle eyes.

**-OO-**

Mimi scanned trough the soccerclub members wondering if she could find someone familiar. Yet, none of the faces seemed familiar to her. As the girl continued walking forward she accidentaly dumped on someone. "I- I'm sorry." she apologized but the boy didn't seem to hear her at all.

"OI YOU IDIOT GIRL! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the pink haired male student yelled at her making Mimi to startle and fall down. Tears formed into the corner of her eyes and she broke down. The pink haired boy looked at her with shocked look. What had he done to make her cry like that?

"Mimi-chan?" Mimi suddenly heard a voice speaking between her snob. She raised her head and saw Fubuki Shirou the other half of the BliZZarD duo staring at her.

"Shi-Shirou-kun..." the pink haired girl cried and dried her wet eyes. If this person was Shirou then the other one whom she had dumped on had to be... Mimi turned her head a little and saw Atsuya standing next to his brother... Yep it was Atsuya, the pink haired female smiled happily.

"So, what is the Rainbow of Kumo doing here?" Mimi heard a third voice speaking and saw Endou, Kidou, Gouenji and Kazemaru. Kidou was the one who had asked the question and Endou was smiling at Mimi while reaching his hand to help her up. Mimi thanked him. "Wow, you're all here... How have you been? How are the filmings going?" Mimi got so exited to see the members of S.R that she completely ignored Kidou's question.

"They're going just great. We just completed filming the fourth season." Endou laughed while rubbing his noce. Mimi smiled, it was really great to hear that they were just fine since she hadn't had much time to be with them ever since S.R debuted.

"Moreover, what are you doing here?" Kidou once more asked while hoping that this time we wouldn't get ignored. Mimi glanced at him and suddenly lowered her head.

"I was just wondering where the Yamato twins are, since Fideo-kun told that they might be here." the pink haired girl said and the boys glanced at each other. Just then they all heard a female voice speaking. "Who is looking for us?"

Mimi turned towards the voice and saw Yamato twingirls standing before her. When the girls noticed her they froze to that place. Just what was she doing there?

The pink haired girl felt her eyes watering. "Saika! Saiko!" she cried out loud anf ran to hug the twingirls. Yamato twins glanced at each other and sighed while patting Mimi's head. "We're really happy to see you again too." Saika started and Saiko continued after her sister. "...but we're not going to return with you." she said, of course meaning the celebrity world.

Mimi raised her head in shock, but then she closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm not here to take you guys back... I just want you to follow me." she explained and the twins glanced at each other with widened eyes. What was she talking about?

**-OO-**

"So what do you think about it?" Razel heard the director asking. The blonde girl glanced at Miyu who was staring at her and then lowered her head. "Please let me think about it." Razel finally answered and Kumo's director smiled at her. He wouldn't get answer from her so easily, after all she was the Rapunzel.

"Sure, but let me know right away when you have made your decision." the old man said and Razel nodded. The blonde girl then took her phone to check the time and noticed that she had received a message. "It's from Mimi." she answered to the director who wanted to know the sender.

"So it's finally time for the Rainbow to get her wings back." Razel and Miyu turned to the director with widened eyes after hearing his words.

**-OO-**

Around the shopping mall there was a girl wearing blue jeans and long white t-shirt that went over her hips. She had headphones on and kept singing a song.

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
>Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta<br>Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
>Ima kotoba ni kawatteku<br>_  
>The white haired girl finally stopped singing as she felt her phone vibrating. When she opened the phone she realized that she had received one message. The girl read the message and closed her phone. "As you wish, Whitetail!" she giggled happily and then continued singing her song.<p>

_Habataitara modorenai to itte  
><em>_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
><em>_Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
>Furikiru hodo...<em>

**-OO-**

Not faraway from the earlier girl, was another girl reading a magazine which main article was about CoCo's missing drummer. The girl had black hair with red highlights and red eyes and she wearing a black tube top that showed her slim stomach, black pants and black gloves that reached above her elbow.

In the middle of reading she all of a sudden received a message. After reading it, the black haired girl put the magazine away and headed out. "I'm here for you, Whitetail." she grinned.

-OO-

While listening to music on a full volume while surfing on interned, Hotate Taki never heard as he friend kept yelling at her. "

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME you stupid idiot?" She finally heard a voice yelling after getting her headphones stolen. Taki turned around to see her bestfriend Nogizaka Kaya glaring at her with murderious expression. "What is it, Kayarin?" Taki asked while trying to sound kind so that Kaya would calm down. She suddenly saw a mobilephones screen before her and noticed that there was something written on it. Taki read it carefully and then glanced at Kaya.

"So, are we going, Kayarin?" Taki asked and Kaya crossed her arms while closing her eyes. "Of course, after all we own our lives to her." the girl smiled happily. Now this was more like it, Taki thought and closed her laptop, put on her glasses and nodded happily.

**-OO-  
><strong>  
>"Guaahh! I just wasted another day of my life to listen to those 'I wanna be CoCo's drummer' guys who can't even play anything other but the 44 drum beat. Even I can play better than that!" Yuki listened as the frustraded Aiko kept yelling her heart out. Their time was getting really short, since if they wouldn't find a new drummer soon the band could get disbanded.

"If you're so great, why don't you become the drummer?" Yuki suggested suddenly. Both yelling Aiko and Yukiko who was trying to calm her older sister down turned to Yuki with widened eyes.

"Please Yuki, don't ever say something as crazy as that. It was a really lame joke." Aiko lauged desperately. Yuki sighed, she was right. Right now the snow-white haired girl was really tired from the practise and everything that was happening around her... Even her jokes seemed to have lost their power. "If only Nii-san could help you." she mumbled and a wide smile appeared on Aiko's face.

"RIGHT! I completely forgot that you had an older brother." she said and Yukiko then continued, "I also happened to once hear that Yuuya-san is really good at playing drums. Maybe he could join us." Yukiko smiled. She was really happy to see her sister so hyped up again, since Aiko had been feeling down ever since Melon left the band.

"I really wonder about that... It might be impossible..." Yukiko suddenly heard Yuki mumbling. She tilted her head and when the snow-white haired girl noticed her she just smiled, "It's nothing.. really." Yuki said but felt really bad just to think about what had happened to her brother. "Nii-san..."

"Let's GO!" Aiko who wasn't aware of anything that happened around her shouted in exitement and jumped around like a little kid.

Yuki was about to follow Aiko, but she suddenly remembered the message that she had received just before meeting up with the twins. "I'm sorry. But we can't go today since I need to meet you with Whitetail," Yuki apologized, hoping that the twins could understand her. The Okazaki twins glanced at each other and smiled.

"If it's Rainbow we're talking about then something serious must be going on." Yukiko said. Yuki glanced at the girls with widened eyes and then heard Aiko speaking. "It's okay. Let's go there tomorrow and take Toramaru, Katsura, Takuya-san, Yomi and Haruka together with us." the indigo haired girl smiled. Yuki nodded in agreement and then parted with Aiko and Yukiko.

"See you guys tomorrow."

**-OO-**

_"ALERT MESSAGE! The Rainbow is gathering her colored wings together. Please meet me at "Angels Smile" at 17.30. I really need you help. TCB SPY."_

Mimi stared at the message that she had just send to seven people. "It's finally time to see you all again." she then said and closed her phone. The pink haired girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After that she raised her head to look at the bright sky.

"My unseen wings."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: So did you like this chapter or no? Please tell me.<p>

Aiko: I don't have a good feeling about this...

Sakuchii: Yes, a lot of awful things are going to happen... now Yukio PLEASE! ?

Yukio:

Yukio: So here's the songs used in this chapter!

**Chapter 5:  
><strong>But I can't meet you - Gumi  
>Teeru no ta - Aoi Tejima<br>Blue Bird - Ikimono Gakari

Sakuchii: Okay, need to hurry to catch the buss! See you all sometime again!

~ deshii


	7. Project Mienai Tsubasa

Sakuchii: Yai! New chapter for this one too! XD

Yukiko: I'm off!

Aiko: Me too :D

Gouenji: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners!

AikoxYukiko: WHY ARE YOU HERE?

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Six: Project Mienai Tsubasa<br>**_~And new drummer for CoCo? ~_

Mimi entered the café "Angels Smile" being followed by Yamato twins. It was almost time of the meeting and she needed to get her place. The pink haired girl walked towards the waitress, who had cinnamon colored hair and maroon colored eyes. "Hitomi-chan, I need a table for nine people, thanks." she smiled at the younger sister of Akira Anami who was the manager of 'The Lines of Fairytales.'

Hitomi giggled, "You want a private place?" the girl then asked and Mimi nodded her head. The cinnamon haired girl then told her to follow. She took the trio to the back of the café and then knocked the wall lightly. It was pushed back and behind it appeared stairs. Hitomi took the girl on the second floor of the café and then smiled, "And the others? Who else will I let in here?"

Mimi gave her a little note which had appearance information about the people that she needed to let in, "Though I'm sure that you recognize them when they will come," she then added and Hitomi giggled while bowing at Mimi. After that she left downstairs and closed the secret wall entrance.

Saiko and Saika were all amazed about what had happened. It was their first time seeing something like this. "What was that?" the girls asked in union and a light smile appeared on Mimi's face. She then walked to the window that was mirrored. She could see everyone from there, but the people outside only saw black glass… this was created to avoid the hassle about idols gathering together… everything that happened in that room was secret.

Mimi placed her had on the window and spoke, "This shop in managed by Anami Akira's parents… you know him, right?" the girl asked and the twins nodded. Of course they new the manager of their own company. "Well, Anami's parents made a contract with the director and they promised that we could use this free space as our meeting room when ever we wished to."

Saiko and Saika's mouths opened in amazed but then they nodded. It was a smart thing to do. Of course they shouldn't gather somewhere where everyone already knew them… after all it would create a big hassle if normal people saw idol's gathering in a normal café.

"And that girl was Hitomi Anami, Akira's younger sister… she can easily separate normal costumers and idols," Mimi first continued while smiling, but then her smile faded away and she sighed, "She too wanted to become an idol… but I couldn't save her…" the girl mumbled and the Yamato twins turned to her while raising their eyes browns. When Mimi noticed that the other two were staring at her she snapped out of it, "No it's not…"

"Yo! Whitetail, long time no seen!" the trio suddenly heard someone interrupting Mimi. When they turned around, the girls saw two figures walking in after Hitomi. "Here's two of them," the cinnamon haired girl smiled and then left after bowing.

"Amaterasu-kun, Yume-chan!" Mimi yelled in happiness. It really had been sometime since she had seen the girls. Kanashiimi Yume, a girl with long white hair and green eyes ran to Mimi and embraced the pink haired girl. "I missed you so much!" tears flowed don't her cheeks.

"As formal as away," Amaterasu Shizuka laughed, after realizing that Mimi had once again called her by her surname. Mimi glanced at her after she was done with her greetings with Yume and then she walked to Shizuka. "It's so nice to see you again," the girl smiled and then hugged Shizuka. This made Shizuka's eyes to widen, but then she smirked and did the same. "Baka," she whispered.

"Ooh! What do I see? The always so cool Goddess is actually hugging with someone," the girls suddenly heard someone's voice joking as a female with snow-white hair and the same colored eyes walked in. "Yuki," Shizuka glanced at the girl who just smiled at her. Mimi glanced at the girl and ran to her.

Mimi placed her hand on Yuki's shoulder and stared at the girl with her emerald green colored eyes, "I'm so sorry about him… I really wish that that thing wouldn't have happened…" the girl apologized. Yuki's eyes widened for moment and she felt the corners of her eyes watering but she quickly pulled herself together and embraced Mimi while burying her face on the pink haired girls shoulder.

"Baka, it's not your fault at all… it was our decision… and that's… for… the better…" Yuki hesitated to say the words. Who was she kidding, of course it wasn't for the better, even Yuki knew it… but she didn't have the time to worry about old things now… she needed to face the future.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Razel apologized as she walked in. Everyone turned to look at the blonde haired girl who was the youngest one in the group. Razel tried to avoid meeting her glance with Mimi was it was impossible. The older girl was staring straight into her eyes.

The blonde shyly took off her hood that was covering her head and face. Mimi's eyes widened in shock when she saw a little part of Razel's hair being red colored. It was only few strand of hair and few centimeters, but Mimi knew what it meant. She needed to hurry.

"Nice to see you again, Mimi-san." Razel put on a forced smile and Mimi knew it. She had been for so long with the girl that she knew her behavior really well. The pink haired girl walked to Razel and wrapped her hands around the girl and whispered something into her ear. "Don't worry about it… this was my decision and I should be the one worrying about it," she smiled and then pinched Razel's cheek to cheer up the girl.

"That leaves Nogizaka-san and Taki-chan, huh?" Mimi said and all of a sudden the girls heard a loud noises coming from the down stairs. "Speaking of the devil," Shizuka smirked and crossed her hands.

"Moo-o we're the last ones because you just HAD to complete that stupid computer game of yours." an annoyed female voice spoke. After than, yet another voice was heard, "And because of your poor sense of directions we ended up walking the WHOLE way to the company!" the other voice rebelled. When the two persons were finally up, they were glaring at each other with flaming eyes and then pouted in anger.

"Look, the old couple is fighting again," Shizuka joked and the two pair of eyes turned to glare at her. Mimi smiled happily at the two of them. She was really glad that they practically hadn't changed at all. Everyone was still being their old selves. "It seems that everyone is finally here," Mimi smiled and then told everyone to sit around the table. When she was sure that they were listening to her, the girl finally spoke. "The reason why I asked you all to come is because of this," the girl said and then placed a poster on the table. Everyone stared at it for a while.

"This is?" Yume asked while raising her head to look at Mimi. The pink haired girl smiled and closed her eyes, "It's a contest held for idol group… she same kind that we entered four years ago," the girl explained and then walked to the window, "You guys know that my only dream ever is to win that kind of contest with the group that I myself have gathered," the girl kept a short paused, "And that's why I'm asking for you guys to co-operate with me this one last time." she said with bittersweet tone and sighed.

The other girls were silent for a while and then Kaya suddenly spoke, "Sure why not. I've been waiting for you to ask us into this." the girl smiled happily and Taki, who was doing something on her computer, fixed her glasses and nodded too.

Shizuka glanced at the other girls and who all nodded, "Sure, why not. Anything for Whitetail." she answered for everybody and Mimi felt her eyes watering. She hadn't thought that they would all agree with her so easily.

"The final stage is being held after a year, so we have nothing to worry about. I'll inform you all when we start our practices. Till then you're free to do anything that you want." the girl told everyone and then said that this was all that she had to say.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda in hurry as Nii-san has managed to get a fever… is it okay for me to leave?" Yuki asked for the permission and Mimi smiled kindly at the girl. She told that it was important to look after the sick.

The girls kept chatting happily but slowly it was the time for everyone to leave. In hour, the only people left were Mimi, Razel, Toki and Kaya. The pink haired girl walked to next to Razel, "I heard about you from the director. What are you going to do?" she asked and Razel glanced at her. The blonde girl then sighed and lowered her head.

"I don't know just yet. I guess I need to give him the answer before our training starts." the blonde girl said sadly. All of a sudden she received a phone call and told that she needed to go know. "Bye and see you soon," Mimi smiled while being left alone with Kaya and Taki.

She glanced at the red haired girl who typed something on her laptop and spoke, "Those guys… do they know it yet… about Taki-chan… and you guys… I mean…" Mimi asked and then corrected her question a little. Taki stopped typing and fixed her glasses while glancing at Kaya. The teal haired girl shook her head, "No, not yet…" she answered quietly.

Mimi let out a loud sigh, "We're all keeping secrets, huh?" she spoke while burying her face on the table and sighing loudly. Everyone was the same, but nothing had stayed the same anymore…

**- The Next Day -**

"So what exactly is the problem that you wanted to talk about," the leader on S.R, Endou Mamoru, asked as he walked into the director's room being followed by the other members. The director turned around in his chair and fixed his glasses while glancing at the teens.

"I really didn't want to tell you this, but as you have somehow managed to get this information into your hands, I guess it's my responsibility to tell the whole story," he then said while turning to look at Kisara. The girl stared straight into his eyes with serious expression.

"Anyway," the man coughed and then kept a short pause, "There's been little problems at Komina's end, as they found that an impostor is holding a contest…. and the winner of that contest would become a new guitarist for S.R… or so they say," the director told everything straight away without being bashful.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and their mouths dropped, "How's that possible? Are you going to do something?" Kidou asked wanting to know more and the director then turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, Komina said that she will enter and with the contest together with Sakuma. Also I already sent Anami, Konoe and Ayzel. The five of them will be enough," the man smiled at everyone. The teens were completely speechless and didn't know how to react to this news… someone was trying to imposter them? … This was unbelievable.

"That's all that I wanted to say. If something new happens, I will tell you right away," the director smiled at everyone. His expression told them that there was nothing else to be spoken about. The teens bowed and then walked outside.

"I can't believe this, impostor?" Kazemaru voiced out as soon as they were out of the room.

"I hope that Ayaka-chan is okay," Haruka prayed and Endou closed his eyes while looking serious.

"We just need to trust that they can do it, right?" the leader encouraged his band-mates while laughing happily. Everyone smiled happily while nodding their heads.

Gouenji, who was the last one to leave the room, suddenly felt his mobile phone vibrating. When he looked at it, there was a new message to him. The boy looked at it and smiled while closing his phone. "Sorry guys but I need to go to the airport. It seems that her plane is arriving soon," he said and the others nodded while a wide smile appeared on their faces.

**-OO-**

"Where is that girl?" Gouenji asked as he walked to the airport. He checked the coming flights and headed towards the gate 5 which was for the flight from Taiwan to Japan. That were she said he should be waiting for her.

The boy felt wierd in side himself as he hadn't seen his girlfriend for half a year already. The last time that they had seen each other was when he had seeing her off to Taiwan. The girl had had her concert trip there, and now she was finally coming back home.

Gouenji put on his hood to hide his identity and waited for the passengers to get off board. It didn't take much time when he already felt someone covering his eyes and then a female voice whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"

A light smile appeared on Gouenji's face and he turned around while giving a quick kiss on the girls lips. The female was left stunned there, and all of a sudden her head started to boil like a hot pot. "Sauyri," the boy smirked and the girl turned around in embarrassment. She wasn't expecting that kind of act from her boyfriend.

"You meanie," the girl pouted, but took hold of Gouenji's hand and the couple started to walk while Gouenji carried her luggage in his other hand. Gouenji then turned to look at Sayuri and spoke, "So, how the concert trip went?"

Sauyri glanced at the spiky haired boy and smiled happily. "It was a success! I couldn't be more happier!" the idol laughed happily and Gouenji couldn't do anything but to smile. This was the very reason why he loved this girl.

The girl then stopped after a while and turned to look at Gouenji. "How about at your side? Has something that I should know happened here?" Sauyri asked and the boy's face darkened all of a sudden. He turned his head away from his girlfriend and took a deep breath "Well actually…" he then started to explain the whole hassle with CoCo and S.R.

**-OO-**

Aiko kept humming the song that she was currently writing as she walked into the music club room. Even thought the melody was sad, the girl had a wide grin on her face and everyone in the room noticed that too. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Mimiru asked as the indigo haired girl walked in and turned on the electric piano.

Aiko glanced at her while grinning and then she turned to look at Fudou… at last her eyes met up with Yoko who was staring at her with amazed look. It looked as if the girl wanted her to tell the reason why she was so happy. The indigo haired girl closed her eyes and then spoke, "We finally found our new drummer!" the announced happily.

A wide smile appeared on Yoko's and Mimiru's faces and the girls ran to congratulate the indigo haired leader of CoCo. "Who is it? Do we know him?" Mimiru asked while letting go of Aiko. The latter girl thought about it for a while and then finally spoke, "Aoi Yuuya… he was the member of 'KIOKU' just little while ago, but it seems that he left the group."

"I know him! That guy is so super cool! I envy you for getting such a great drummer!" Mimiru then spoke and thus received a deadly glare from Fudou who was the drummer of the music club. He knew very well that he wasn't the very best, but the girl didn't have to go that far just to diss him. Yoko sweat dropped at the two and then heard Aiko speaking.

"Actually it's not sure yet if he will join us, but we're going to meet and ask him today. He's the older brother of Yuki you know the girl who played violin the other day," Aiko explained to the others and they seemed to understand her. A light smirk appeared on the indigo haired girls face, "Do you guys want to come with me?"

Yoko's eyes widened in excitement, Mimiru on the other hands sighed and Fudou jumped humphed while turning away. "I'm sorry, but I have something important that I need to do. I cannot come with you guys." Mimiru apologized.

"It's okay," Aiko said and then waited for Fudou's and Yoko's answers. Fudou just glanced at the girl with glaring face and the girl knew that he wouldn't come. It was obvious that he didn't want to come, or that he just was too lazy to come.

"How about you, want to come?" Aiko then asked from Yuko while turning to the red-haired girl. Yoko thought about it for a while and then nodded happily. "If only you allow me to," the girl replied and Aiko grinned happily. She said that of course she would allow the girl to come. Otherwise she wouldn't be asking them.

"Okay, then see you after school!" Aiko waved her hand as they heard the bell ringing and then walked out of the room. A wide smile was on her face and she stretched her hands. She couldn't wait for the evening.

**-OO-**

"I'm home," Mizuki said while walking in. She wasn't really expecting for a reply as she knew that her parents were at work and her little brother should still be at school. But to the girls surprise she did get an answer and her father greeted her back from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? … Shouldn't you be at work? I heard that Sayuri-chan should be returning back from Taiwan today." the girl asked from her father, who was the director of the well known Shippo company. The man turned to look at her and smiled.

"Sauyri said that her boyfriend will pick her up. And as we don't really have any consents today, I decided to come home and have some time with you and Azuki." Mizuki heard her father replying and her heart skipped a beat. This man… was actually thinking about his kids? … There was something really fishy about this whole thing. He was probably planning on…

"I can't believe just how successful that Aliea band was… maybe next time I should create an all girl band… and you could be the main sing…" The director of Shippo started, but couldn't end this sentence as Mizuki interrupted him.

"I WON'T SING! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE AN IDOL!" the girl yelled in anger at her father so that the mans eyes widened in shock, "But why… You wanted to become one when you were a child," the man asked, not understand just why his daughter's attitude had changed so rapidly.

"That was just a childish dream, which can never be fulfilled." Mizuki answered to her father and then continued, "But I don't want that… I don't want to become an idol, who cannot even normally meet with her friends… I want to have normal… Not a life of a man who doesn't even have time for his own children because of the work…" Her voice kept cracking at times, and Mizuki felt her whole body shivering. She didn't like it at all.

"Mizuki I…" the father spoke to his daughter as she was at the breaking point. Tears flowed down the girls cheeks as she tried to dry her wet eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN IDOL!" she once more yelled and then dashed out of the house while slamming the door and leaving her father all confused inside.

Mizuki ran towards Hitomi's voice as she knew that the girl was the only one who understood her situation. After all she was the only one who knew that Mizuki's father was the director on Shippo company. "Hito-chan!" Mizuki yelled as she entered the "Angels Smile" café which was at the same time Hitomi's home. The cinnamon haired girl turned around in surprise when she heard her name being called and saw her best friend standing before the entrance.

"Mizu-chan!" Hitomi stopped what she was doing and ran to her friend. She was really worried since it had been a long time since she had last time seen Mizuki crying like that. The latter girl buried her face on Hitomi's chest and sobbed, "Dad he… he said it again…" the girl said and Hitomi's eyes widened in shock and her face darkened.

The girl stared at Mizuki for a while, but then her eyes softened and she smiled, "Don't worry, I won't allow that to happen to you ever again," the girl whispered while patting Mizuki's head. Hitomi felt as the small figure of the girl slowly stopped shivering and then she raised her head. Mizuki's now red eyes shined and she sniffed once, "You promise?" the girl asked.

Hitomi smiled kindly while embarrassing her best friend, "I promise!" she whispered.

**-OO-**

Sasaki Ai stared happily from the backstage as the person that she was managing sang on the stage. It was the debut concert of BIRD'S – or Andoh Tori's – new album "Half Love You" and the female was already singing her last song "Suki!? Kirai!? Suki!" which was the main song of the album. The manager felt great that BIRD had such a successful career. It was only the first consent but all the tickets had been brought in only few hours.

"Thank you all for listening, and please buy the album that will come out in few days. Love you all!" Tori smiled at everyone and then bowed. She walked away from the stage as the crowd screamed and yelled in excitement.

"Good job!" Ai smiled at Tori and gave the older girl a water bottle as she entered the backstage. Tori laughed while taking the bottle and drank from it a little, "One more day has reached it end," the girl giggled and was relieved that it was all over now. She hated the tension that she had before every single concert, but she loved the feeling that she had after them. Nothing would win over her place as an idol.

"Let's go, you must be tired," Ai told to Tori while checking the girls' condition and temperature from her forehead. After all she needed to make sure that her idol would be in perfect condition for the next days' concert as well. If Ai doubted even a little that Tori wasn't able to perform, she would usually cancel the concert, though only if Tori herself allowed it too.

"I'm just fine!" Tori laughed while showing that she could still go on and sing few more songs if needed. The girls went to Tori changing room where the girl put on her casual clothes and then they headed towards the car that was waiting for them. They sat in and the driver started the car.

"Ah, I need to send Yukio a message that the consent is finally over. He promised to pick me up at the train station as soon as I have sent you home," Tori suddenly remembered and took her mobile phone and started to write a text. Ai kept glancing at the older girl as she was happily writing the text. The girl squeezes her fist and gathered all her courage to finally ask the question that had been on her mind ever since she had met with Yukio.

"Nee- Tori-san." Ai finally managed to say and Tori stopped for a while. She was wondering just why the girl was calling her so formally in stead of the usual 'Tori'

"Yes?" the older girl, who looked like a middle school student asked and finally sent the text to her boyfriend. Ai glanced nervously at Tori and gulped. "Um… can you tell me how you and Yukio met? And how you ended up together… did he confess to you? Or were you the one who confessed!" Ai started shyly, but her voice got louder and louder as the girl continued her sentence.

Tori stared at the girl, who blushed hard after ending her sentence, with widened eyes but then she bust into laughter. "I guess that you guys have reached the age when the opposite sex finally starts to interest you, right?" she said while making Ai to blush even more as she had hit the right spot. It was true that there was someone on her mind and that's why she wanted to know just how Tori and Yukio had ended up together.

"Let's see…" Tori then said and tried to think back to the past. She wasn't sure just how many years she would have to go back to the past, but then she finally found it, the moment when she had met with her boyfriend for the first time. "This goes back at least for ten years…" the girl started and Ai listened to her with shining eyes

**~Flashback~ (Tori's POV)**

_It was almost the end of my third year in Ourora elementary, when we suddenly got a transfer student in our class… and that was Yukio of course. It was rare to get transfer students at the end of the year, but the teacher said that it was due his parents work that he had to move so late._

_My first expression him was that the boy was cute, not handsome yet… cute, funny and more over he had AWESOME voice. We both were in the music class and for some reason I ended up sitting next to him. Later I learned that he not only had great voice but he also could play almost anything, piano, guitar, bass and drums… that all even though he was around 10 or so. Of course he wasn't master in them, but he was the best in our music class._

_Few years passed by and we became good friends. That was also the time when I first met the Okazaki twins. The cute little girls were so young that they couldn't even talk properly yet and were gap-toothed… It's crazy to see that they're teens already._

_So at that time we were just friends with Yukio and the thought that we could become a pair hadn't even crossed my mind. Then happened something, that almost broke my heart. In the middle of the last year of elementary Yukio told that they're moving away._

_I was so shocked of being separated from him that I cried myself to sleep every single night for almost a year and even skipped school. That was definitely a strange action from honor student like me. My parents understood the situation and they told me to do what I want with the promise that my grades wouldn't lower._

_Years passed by like that, with me being depressed but still staying the first place of the exam results so my parents also kept their promise and allowed me to do anything that I liked. During the last year of Jr. High I was scouted to Kumo company and well I thought that why not. That would be a great change for my boring life._

_The director told me that I would make my debut in the "March Contest" which was similar to the contest that S.R won few years ago. The winner of the contest would be an official band of Kumo._

_I was getting nervous while waiting for my turn to sing and wondered around the hallways little. There I suddenly crashed on someone, "Gomen," I apologized and then saw a hand reaching towards me to help me up._

_"You're as clumsy as always," I heard a familiar voice speaking and when I raised my head I saw Yukio smiling at me with that smile that I loved the most. I took his hand and he helped me up. We stared at each other and I felt my eyes watering. It was really him, he was standing right before me._

_I heard that his friends asking something about me and telling him to introduce us, but neither of us listened to them. We only enjoyed each others gaze. Finally, I broke into tears and buried my head into Yukio's chest. He embraced me kindly and patted my head while telling me that everything was alright. I bawled like a little kid and sobbed. I told him just how much I had missed him and the boy answered with the same. He too had missed me too and very much._

_All of a sudden we heard the announcer tell that the band CLUO will be performing next. Yukio finally let go of me and smiled happily, "I need to go now…" I didn't want to let go of him, being afraid that he would never return back to me, but Yukio just smiled kindly. He reached towards me and whispered something into my ear. "If we win this, there's something that I want to tell you…" after that I softly kissed my cheek and then ran away while leaving me blushing in the middle of the hallway._

**~End Of Flashback~(Normal POV)**

"So did they win?" Ai asked excited and Tori giggled. She then glanced outside the window and closed her eyes. "Yes they did… And right after that, Yukio came to me and confessed his feelings." the girl told while remembering the moment when her boyfriend had ran to her all covered in sweat and told that he wanted to be with her forever.

"SO CUTE! I WISH THAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS TO ME TOO!" Ai giggled saccharinely and Tori just rolled her eyes while smirking. It was so good to be young, "So who's the person you like, do I know him?" the teal haired female asked and Ai froze to that place. Her face started slowly to turn into deep crimson and she turned away from Tori. "It's .. Fu.. Shi… Fub… Shir…" the girl couldn't tell the persons name.

"Fubuki Shirou?" Tori asked boldly and Ai's face started to heat up like a hot pot. From this the older girl knew that she had guessed right. After all, Ai had acted strangely when they had met up the Fubuki twins in the café.

"We're here," the girls heard the driver telling and they stepped out of the car. "Then see you tomorrow," Ai yelled and ran away as fast as possible. She couldn't take this embarrassment anymore. " Bye," Tori waved her hand at the girl who was already entering the railway-station.

"It's so good to be young," Tori then giggled and waited for the boyfriend who would come to pick her up.

**-OO-**

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" Katsura yelled as she ran towards everyone. Aiko told to her that it was nothing. It's not like they were in hurry… and the former girl wasn't late at all. The indigo haired girl then smiled and glanced at everyone who was present.

From her own band there were only Katsura and Takuya. Yomi had some kind of family meeting so she wasn't able to come, and Yukiko said that she needed to study for the next test. Also there was their manager, Toramaru. The other's that were present, were Haruka and Yoko and Yuki herself of course. They didn't want to go with a big group, but still ended up with six people….

"Shall we go then?" Yuki asked and Aiko nodded happily. She was as shivering from excitement… she had been waiting for this day ever since Yuki had mentioned about her brother. She was sure that the boy would agree to join. Yuki on the other hand felt herself little uncomfortable when looking at Aiko. Because the latter girl was so straight forward she hadn't been able to explain one thing to her… So now, Yuki couldn't do anything but to pray for the best to happen.

The snow-white haired girl sighed loudly when opening the front door of their house, "I'm home," she said shyly while walking in and everyone followed her quietly. Yuki had mentioned for everyone to act carefully as her brother had flue and because that had short temper.

All of a sudden everyone heard a steps walking towards them, and then a figure of a boy with jet-black colored hair and the same colored eyes as Yuki appeared before them while being dressed in pajamas. "What is this hassle all about? Are you brining guest without my agreement?" the boy asked with threatening tone and glanced at Yuki with murderous look. Yuki shook her head and felt her legs betraying her. She fell on the floor and lowered her head while her shivering voice spoke,

"Meet my older brother, Aoi Yuuya."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Meh, I wasn't expecting for this to come, but oh well XD<p>

Aiko: Yuki, do your best in next chapter!

Yukiko: So much is happening here? ... And I didn't even appear...

Yukio: No songs were sang in this chapter!

Sakuchii: Okay, so see you all in next chapter! ^^

~ deshii


	8. Aoi Yuuya

Sakuchii: Omg! This is finally updated! I shall apologize for the mistakes! I will surely check them as soon that this exam week is over!

Aiko: I wonder... You're saying every single time that you check them later, but have you actually done it even once?

Sakuchii: YES!

Yukiko: I wonder...

Sakuchii: YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?

Yukiko: HAI HAI! So disclaimer?

Haruya: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Yukiko: YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Aiko: Nee-san... Haruya... he!

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Seven: Aoi Yuuya<br>**_~ ...Fujisaki Mimiru, Aoi Yuki, Tanaka Haruka, Komina Ayaka, Mizuki Arakawa, Yukimi Yoko AND SO ON! ~_

Yuuya glanced at his younger sister after what he turned to look at his quest. "Ah, there's nothing to do about you guys. Come in…" he sighed and then spoke to Yuki, "And what are you doing, collapsing suddenly and introducing me with such a scared tone? You're making me sound like some scary brother from the horror movies…" the boy grinned.

Yuki faked her smile and stood up while apologizing first to her brother and then to her quest. It wasn't because of she was scared of her brother that she had freaked out like that. She was afraid of the outcome of this all. She felt that something bad was going to happen, especially since they were talking about her brother and Aiko, who didn't have her sister with her. Without brains, mouth was useless.

"Nii-san, how's you fever? Have you eaten yet?" Yuki asked after pulling herself together and then walked to her older brother to measure his temperature from his forehead. She felt that his body was still warm and told him to lay down, "It won't be good if you collapse in front of quests'" she told and Yuuya glanced at her with 'look who's talking' grin and the girl gave up.

"Come on, I'm strong person!" Yuuya laughed happily and then continued, "And what comes to food… No I haven't eaten yet. I just woke up from complete nightmare and decided to head to kitchen when you guys suddenly barged in!" the boy first told with serious tone but then smiled happily.

Aiko who had been watching the siblings from the sideline glanced at Toramaru, "How is it?" she questioned but the boys' expression together with bloody hand told her more than enough. "He's still raw jewel, but we need his potential. He's just the right for us!" Toramaru told happily as he took the tissue that Katsura was offering to him and thanked the girl. Katsura blushed lightly while turning away and Aiko smirked at the couple. Things would surely get interesting…

"Should we all then head to kitchen?" Yuki asked when she saw that everyone was ready and the group headed to the kitchen. Just as they had all sat down, they suddenly head phone ringing. Yoko stood up while apologizing, "I'm sorry, it's my boyfriend… I need to take it," the girl then walked to the next room while answering to Midorikawa's call.

Everyone stayed quiet around the table as they waited for Yuki who was preparing food. Aiko wanted to start conversation, but she wasn't sure what to say. All of sudden the girl got an idea and turned to look at Yuki, "Nee, Yukicchii!" the girl laughed to get Yuki's attention. When the snow-white haired girl turned around Aiko continued, "Come to think of it, you had a boyfriend too? How is it going with Ichinose? I heard that he's coming back to Japan to film the fifth season."

An unseen bomb exploded.

Yuki froze to that position while dropping the expensive looking plate. Yuuya tapped his fingers and glared and Aiko with murderous aura while standing up. Takuya and Toramaru, who were sitting on Yuuya's both sides, reacted fast and stopped Yuuya for hitting the girl. Haruka and Katsura quickly placed their hands on Aiko's mouth to stop the girl for saying anything unnecessary. "You BAKACCHI!" the girl yelled at the same time.

Yoko, who had finally stopped her call with Midorikawa stopped when she saw the abnormal setting in Aoi's house. Two boys' on Yuuya, two girls' on Aiko and Yuki standing like a frozen statue while there was a broken plate scattered before her. What had happened while she had been away?

"Did I say something wrong?" Aiko tried to mumble between Katsura's and Hanaka's hands. The girl sighed while letting go of Aiko and then glanced at each other. "How naïve one can get?" Hanaka questioned and Katsura then continued, "It's because of this, that she's CoCo's leader…"

Aiko didn't like the fact that she had completely been ignored and repeated innocently, "So, Did I say something wrong?" Hanaka and Katsura both turned to her with murderous glares and then sighed.

"You did! And you need to apologize to Yukicchii for that!" Hanaka murmured while glancing at Yuki with worried looks. The girl was her rival… but she was sure that Yuki would do the same in this kind of situation. "I knew that you don't like reading magazines, but come on!" Katsura said in frustration and turned to look at her leader, "It is known everywhere in Japan that Yuki and Ichinose broke up two months ago before he left to America."

Aiko's eyes widened in shock and she turned to look at Yuki, who hadn't moved an inch for the whole time. The indigo haired girl then stood up and walked to Yuki. She stared at the snow-white haired girl's emotionless eyes. After that she embraced Yuki. "I'm SO SORRY! I didn't know that you guys broke up. I must have hurt your weak point…" the girl apologized while burying Yuki's head on her shoulder.

"It's… nothing… it… doesn't hurt even a bit…" Yuki told between her breaths while still not being able to recover. Aiko got worried and she tightened her hold on the snow-white haired girl. "Who are you kidding? Of course it hurts… being separated from the person you love… breaking up with the person you love… Come on don't hold your tears back, if you want to cry then do… that way you will feel refreshed." Aiko whispered and Yuki's eyes widened, "After all crying makes you stronger…" the indigo-haired girl ended and Yuki cursed herself.

The bad feeling that she had had all this time wasn't because of her brother. It was all because of this situation. Yuki had no power to resist it anymore. She let all of her stress and frustration that had filled up because of the break up. "I wan- … I want to meet him. I really miss Kazuya… Why did he have to leave me... Why...?" the girl kept crying and Aiko caressed her head while listening to the girl.

Yuuya hissed loudly while feeling himself defeated. Why it always had to be her who was able to make his sister behave like this. Back when they had just broke up with Ichinose, Yuki hadn't shown any sights of crying. She was smiling happily acting as if everything was perfectly fine. But it wasn't. This showed it… And really, it had to be that girl… It just had to be Okazaki Aiko…

Yuuya sighed and sat down. Takuya and Toramaru finally dared to let go of the boy as it seemed that the boy wouldn't do anything. Yuuya closed his eyes and spoke, "So, what is your real reason coming here?" he asked and everyone turned to look at him. "Yuki never brings any friends home as she's really busy. But now there are six of them… you must have some kind of reason, right?"

Toramaru smirked. Rich people surely were smart. Ah well, maybe that really wasn't the reason… but Yuuya surely hold great potential of reading the atmosphere. He was completely different from Aiko who completely acted through emotions, the boy was probably on the same mental level as Yukiko, or maybe even above her.

"We're here to ask you if you would like to join our band as drummer," Katsura told bluntly without even explaining who they were or that they had just lost their drummer few weeks ago. Yuuya's eyes turned to Katsura while they were flaming cold blue.

"I refuse!"

**-OO-**

"Fujisaki Mimiru!" Mimiru heard her name being called and the girl stood up like a frozen statue. She followed the suited woman, who took her into the directors' office and then left after letting the girl inside. Mimiru gulped nervously as she was standing in front of the Shippo's director.

"So, Fujisaki Mimiru, you want to join our agency as manager, am I right?" the man with dim purple colored eyes and short black hair asked as he took out Mimiru's application form. He glanced at the paper and fixed his glasses while turning to the girl.

"Yes! I have always dreamed of managing an idol!" Mimiru answered formally without hesitating even a little. The black haired man once more turned to look at the paper and then read it loud, "Age 14, gender, female, school Ourora Jr. High…. I see that you study in that idol specialized school… May I ask you why?"

"They teach management as an elective subject, that's why," Mimiru smiled happily and then continued, "Also I'm currently the manager of Ourora's music club but I really would love to manage a real idol someday." While Mimiru explained the older man kept nodding his head. The girl wasn't half a bad. She had good determination towards her dream and she was really peppy, just like managers should be. The only problem would be…

The director of Shippo scanned the paper and stopped when his eyes met with "scouting power" form. He read it and his eyes widened in shock. "I see that you're not beginner at all, knowing what scouting power is," he smirked self-consciously. Usually the newcomer managers didn't understand what it meant and left it empty. Only the people who really were worth of employ as managers were those who filled it. And this girl was one of them.

"Ah yes. My good friend was manager and I got of got my power from her. Also the manager of CoCo seems to have nosebleed whenever he sees those who are good for his band." Mimiru explained while smiling widely and the director turned to look at her stunned. Did this mean that she personally knew the members and the manager of CoCo? In that case this person was more that good for them.

"I see. Well then, when you're ready to start your practice?" the director asked and Mimiru turned to look at him in surprise. Did this mean that he accepted her? Was she really finally able to start her work as official manager.

"Whenever is fine with me! I thank you for accepting me," Mimiru bowed and the Shippo's director smiled widely while telling that they were glad to have her work for them. The girl smiled happily and once more thanked the older man. It was so nice she was finally able to fulfill her dream.

"Then, shall I introduce you to your teacher?" the director laughed and told a person to walk in. When the door opened Mimiru turned around and her eyes widened. Before her was standing a person with spiky white hair that was sticking upward and greenish teal eyes. Mimiru recognized this person… He was…

"He's Atsuishi Shigeto and he's currently managing our new male band Aliea." Mimiru knew it! He was the manager of the rumored male band. She surely was super lucky today! The boy greeted Mimiru and she bowed, "I'll be in your care!"  
><strong><br>-OO-**

Katsura, Hanaka, Toramaru, Takuya and Yoko stared at the jet black haired boy who stood up and stolled out of the room after slamming his hand on the table with yelling angrily. They turned to look at each other with widened eyes, "Did I say something wrong?" Katsutra questioned and the others shrugged. They weren't sure of what was going on either.

Yuki dried her wet, red eyes and sniffed few times. She then walked to the others while Aiko followed her closely, being as confused as everyone else. "This is the very reason I didn't you guys to come... But Ai-chan was so excited about it that I wasn't able to refuse her." the girl explained while sitting down to her seat. Aiko sat next to her and everyone listened to the snow-white haired girls story.

Meanwhile Yuuya slammed the door of his room open and felled on the bed. He covered his face with his arm and sighed. Why was this happening to him now. And just when he went all the trouble to leave KIOKU. The boy glanced at his table, where was a picture of him with a purple haired girl with blue eyes. The couple was laughing happily as if they had no worries. Yuuya closed his eyes and turned to his other side, "Fuyu..." he whispered while his eyes got misty.

In the kitchen, Yuki was continuing with her story, "Nii-san used to have a girlfriend, Ono Fuyuka. They were really happy together and I've never seen Nii-san showing so much love and kindness towards any other girl," the snow-white haired girl told and then kept a short pause while her expression darkened. "But about half year ago... she... Ono-san died in plane crash. Ever since then Nii-san hasn't been like himself at all. He even quit KIOKU because of it."

Takuya and Toramaru glanced at each other and nodded. It was useless, after hearing Yuki's words they knew that the boy wouldn't join them. They glanced at Katsura who clearly showed that she agreed with them. Why forsing a person to join them, when he didn't want to. The trio then turned to Aiko, and gulped. Her answer would be deciding one, though the trio already knew what she was thinking of.

Aiko kept repeating Yuki's words inside her head while trying to remember just where she had heard the girls name. "Ono... Fuyuka..." the girl whispered and got her tongue stuck after repeating it for countless of times. The girl was quiet for a moment and then rapidly stood up from her seat. "OF COURSE! It's her!" she yelled in happiness and then headed up stairs to Yuuya's room.

Takuya sighed, "So she made her decision..." the boy laughed miserably while turning to Toramaru and Katsura who showing him the same expression. Yuki stared at the trio with widened eyes when Toramaru glanced at her while standing up, "I'm sorry but as Aiko has made her decision, we cannot do anything but to wait for her battle to end... She's the leader after all." the boy told and headed towards the stairs.

Katsura laughed while standing up, "But don't worry, if Yuuya's is strong enough he will be able to block her... maybe," the girl showed a mysterious smile and then headed after Toramaru. "We should go too," Takuya told and they followed after the younger duo.

"Aoi-san!" Aiko yelled while dashing into Yuuya's room. She accidentaly stepped on something round which made her to fall down on her back. Yuuya opened his eyes when hearing a loud crash and found the indigo haired girl lying on the floor. He sighed while standing up, "What are you doing here?"

Aiko massaged her head and when she heard the boy asking her a question she smirked happily, "I'm here to ask if you would like to join our band," the girl smiled happily while getting up. Yuuya glanced at her with annoyed look and sighed, "Didn't I already tell that I refuse to join you band..." he said while shinging. Aiko glanced at the boy and closed her eyes.

"Then, what if I fulfill one of your greatest wishes, would you agree to join after that," the girl smirked and Yuuya turned to her. Pessistent, truly this girl one of the types he hated the most. The jet black haired boy stood up and glanced at Aiko while grinning. "Oh, what is my greatest wish? And how can you be so sure that you really can fulfill it." the boy laughed, knowing that no one was able to fulfill his wish, which of course was to meet Fuyuka once more.

Aiko grinned, he had taken the bite. Now it was only to pull him to her.

"I'm letting you to meet with Ono Fuyuka,"

**- OO -**

"Contestant number 113," Ayaka heard someone calling and realized that it was her number. She was really glad... She had made it all the way through semifinals and finally it was the final stage. This stage would tell if she was able to save S.R from the chaos or not. Ayaka glanced at Sakuma and sighed while standing up. She needed to pull herself together.

Ayaka walked to the stage and noticed that the hall was filled with people. It seemed that the show was live consent and they would be preforming to this bunch of people in stead of just the judges. Ayaka smirked, this was just perfect for her. Now the show to start!

Ayaka tapped her legs few times to get the rythm and then started playing the guitar Sakuma backing her up. The girl then walked to the mic and started to sing. Inside her head she was apologizing to Kisara for using her solo in the finals. Of course, as "S.R fan" Ayaka agreed to preform their songs only.

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
>itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou<br>watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
>anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa<em>

It was going perfect. The audience was stuck with the song and the judges seemed to be nodding their heads. Nothing could get wrong this time!

_karamiau yubi hodoite  
>kuchibiru kara shita e to<br>yurusarenai koto naraba  
>naosara moeagaru no<em>

As Ayaka was done with the last chorus the couple ended the song with outro. When they had stopped everyone clapped their hands and the crowd cheered for Ayaka. The girl smiled happily while waving her hand. The girl smirked happily, it was the time... She was the last contestant so no one would have their dreams scattered if she did it. The girl walked to microphone and then spoke,

"Ah actually I have a reguest to you guys." she said while taking off her sunglasses that had covered her eyes and showing her red-colored hair under the hood that she had been wearing. "Teru Taka from S.R and it seems that someone has been impostoring this whole show..." the girl told bluntly and the whole hall went crazy. First of all because they had never thought that the real "Teru Taka" from S.R would appear into a small contest like this and the second was because of the whole impostor thing.

The headman of the constest called for the guards who caught Ayaka and Sakuma in no time. The red haired girl struggled against the men, but it was impossible she had no strenght. The man then walked to the stage while smirking at the girl. "You sure have some nerve, discuing yourself as the famous Teru and acting all high and mighty. Fans sure are crazy nowadays" he said, making the crowd to shut up. They now had no idea of whom the would believe. Ayaka hissed defeated while glaring at the man who was grinning happily and looking down on her, "I won.." he whispered happily.

"Man, that girl really doesn't think before acting, huh?" a male suddenly spoke, followed by another one.

"Konoe, you really should teach your idols better manners," a man, or more little elementary school kid, with cigarette on his mouth mumbled while turning to look at the third one who was sweat dropping.

"You two, don't go teaching me just because you have little more experience." Konoe Akira a man with smoky black hair and the same colored eyes, as well as S.R manager sighed while rolling his eyes. Why had he ended up there with those two... Anami Akira and Ayzel von Cresto... something. No one remembered his full name so they called him Ayzel for short.

"Who- Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the headman asked from the stage and the male trio finaly noticed his presence. They all stood up and grinned.

"We are... managers?" Anami Akira first told confidently but then turned to Ayzel and Konoe for them. Ayzel raised his eyebrow and Konoe sighed. Even though Anami had been manager of "Lines of Fairytales" for the longest of them all this outgoing person still doupted his position. Why had to be so hard on himself?

Ayzel bit the cigarette that wasn't lit up and chewed it like gum. "As for what are we going here..." the boy with blonde colored hair tied up on highponytail with strangs being free and seablue eyes grinned. He was the manager of Kumo's only boy duo BliZZarD and was proud of it. Also everyone in the company were curious about his real age as Ayzel looked like elementary school kid, but had driver license.

"We came here to take our Teru back!" Konoe Akira told proudly. He had been in this job only few months as S.R's former manager quit due to getting pregnant. That's why he saw the other managers as his senpai's.

Akira had waited for somekind thing happening after his words, but nothing happened. The male's eyes widened and he stood there stunned. "Hey are we doing something?" he whispered and the other two glanced at each other.

"Ayzel, any plans?" Anami asked and the blonde closed his eyes while thinking. "Nothing..." he said bluntly and everyone around the boy fell down in anime style. Konoe was crying from embarrassment. He knew that two were idiots and yet he trusted them and thought of them as his senpai's. Why was the world so cluer on him.

"Weren't you the ones who told me to think before acting! And here I went and said some cool words to make myself seems like hero!" the smoky black haired male cried. Anami turned to him while smiling and Ayzel kept his typical "dun no what'z going on" expression. "Don't say those cool words in the first place..." the blonde boy mumbled and Konoe turned to him while crying lake of tears.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone suddenly heard woman's voice yelling and Anami jumped up in starle while hiding behind Ayazel. His body was shaking, "I hate loud women... she's... scary..." the male mumbled and Ayzel sighed while rolling his eyes. This person was useless around women... LOUD women.

Ayaka's eyes widened as she realized that the person was one of the judges. She had long and curly rust colored hair till her waist and kind teal blush eyes with glasses. "Kami-kun, what is it?" the headman asked while turning to look at his partner. The woman walked to him and took hold of his wrist. The man looked at her eyes and noticed that they had turned misty teal... He gulped. The next moment there was a handcuffs around his wrist.

"I, Ookami Ryoushi, arrest you for carrying out a false contest as well as for all the depths that you haven't paid yet."after that everything happened so fast. The police came and take the man with him as well as everyone who had co-operated with him. They managed to calm down the crowd and everyone left the building safely. Ayaka and Sakuma were saved and the three managers walked to them.

"Komina-san you're okay!" Konoe smiled happily and Ayaka turned to him while laughing. It surely was nice to see her manager after such a long time. "But, it's okay now. Leave the rest to us and enjoy the rest of your vacation. We make sure that your name won't be mentioned in the headlines." the manager assured and Ayaka thanked him.

Just as she was about to leave with Sakuma, they heard someone calling for her. "Komina Ayaka?" when the girl turned around, she saw the policewoman standing before her while wearing her office suit. "I thank you for your work. It was thanks to you that I managed to keep my identy undercovered all this time." the woman told and smiled happily while reaching her hand towards Ayaka.

"No, it was all thanks to you that we managed to catch that impostor," Ayaka flattered the older woman and took her hand. When Ryoushi had left Ayaka sighed. It surely had been a tiring week, but she was glad that everything was back to normal. So, for now Ayaka and Ryoushi went different directions, but they were fated to meet each other in the near future again.

**~ The Next Day ~**

"Ohayo!" Aiko yelled in happiness as she entered the music clubroom. Mimiru and Yoko glanced at her with smiling face's and greeted the indigo-haired girl. Mimiru took out the notes that she wanted the girls to check. While giving them to the grinning Aiko she raised her eyebrow. "You seem awfully happy today. Did something happen at the Aoi's?"

Aiko turned to Mimiru with shining eyes as if she had waited for the girl to ask the question. "I'm having a battle with Yuuyacchii in three days!" the girl celebrated while her body was shaking from excitement. Mimiru glanced at Yoko since Aiko was so in her own world that she wasn't able to tell anything more. Yoko sighed lightly and then started, "Well actually yesterday..."

**~ Flashback ~ **

_"I'm letting you to meet with Ono Fuyuka," Aiko smirked and Yuuya's and Yuki's eyes widened in shock. Yuuya's expression then darkened, "So you must heard of me from Yuki, huh? ... And what do you meant by letting me to meet her? How can I possibly meet a dead person?" the boy questioned and any normal person would had been left completely speechless at the moment. But Aiko had the perfect come back. _

_"Oh, I really thought why the name Fuyuka sounded familiar, but then I got it. Kudou Fuyuka, she became Himeko's manage half year ago and got transferred to America... The girl got transferred back just few weeks ago. I wonder why didn't Yuki know anything about it..." Aiko explained. _

_Yuuya's eyes widened, but he wouldn't give up so easily. He didn't want to be an easy bite for the indigo-haired girl. "Oh, really? Can you prove it to me?" the jet black haired boy fought back with all he had. Aiko turned to him and then sighed while taking out her iPad which was the newest model, more over it was iPad Mini. She touched the screen few times and then turned it to Yuuya, "It's her right?" _

_Yuuya stared at the screen which had two girls on it and the other one looked just like the person in his picture. He backed off while being defeated. "Yeah, it's her... That's Fuyu-chan..." he fell on his bed and Aiko smiled while packing the iPad back to her bag. _

_"So, if you join us I let you to meet with... No wait..." Aiko paused for a moment as she came up with an awesome idea. "Let's have a singing battle. If I win you will have to join CoCo. If you win I let you to meet up with Fuyuka and won't bother you after that." the indigo-haired girl suggested and Yuuya glanced at her while his eyes were burning hot. He didn't care about the out come, but he loved battles. That's why he wasn't going to refuse the girl. _

_"Bring it on!"_

**~ End Of Flashback ~**

"And that is the reason why Aiko is so hyped up today," Yoko then continued and Mimiru giggled lightly. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had had good day. "i'm happy for her," Mimiru smiled and Yoko nodded while the girls turned to look at the girl who was pacticing her solo for their new song.

"AIKO. Where is that girl... AIKOOOO!" the girls suddenly heard Katsura yelling and the girl opened the door and dashed in while being followed with Toramaru and Yukiko. "Huh? What is it?" the indigo-haired girl asked as she finally returned back to this world. Toramaru glanced at her while breathing heavily and huffed, "The Aliea, they're here..."

"... That Stupid Churippu head is also here and Fuu-kun," Yukiko who seemed to be the only sane from the trio continued and Aiko's eyes widened. She dropped the papers that she was holding and ran out of the classroom while taking hold of Yukiko's hand.

"What's going on?" Mimiru questioned. Yoko was sure on only one thing. The girls had mentioned that Aliea was here, which meant her Midorikawa should also be with them. She decided to follow the twin duo. Katsura wiped out the dust of her skirt and turned to Mimiru, "The Aliea is here... Which means that Aiko love is here," the girl laughed in happiness and after getting Toramaru got up the two followed everyones lead. Mimiru not wanting to stay alone did the same.

**~ With Aliea ~ **

"Man, there sure are a lot of people..." Haruya massaged his head annoyed as he saw the crowd that was before them. Natsumi, who was leading the boys to their classes laughed, "Of course. In this school idols are even more loved and idolized than in normal Jr. Highs. So here, unless you dicuise yourself like the smart idols do, you won't have any peace for the rest of you school life," the girl explained and Haruya flinched. She was telling it to him now?

"Say, aren't the Okazaki's in this school?" Hiroto questioned from Fuusuke who nodded. The boy then glanced at Haruya, who seemed as if he was seaching for someone. And he wasn't the only one. Midorikawa did his best to find the certain person and when he finally saw Yoko his expression changed completely and he ran to the girl while waving his hand.

"Kimi-chan!" the boy laughed happily and then embraced his girlfriend while making the other girls to glare at her with murderous looks. When Midorikawa let go, he saw an indigo-haired girl standing next to her. The light green haired boy turned around and waved his hand at Haruya and Fuusuke. "Younger Okazaki, Mitsuketa!"

Haruya's eyes widened and he ran to Yukiko and looked at the girl chopper colored eyes. The couple stared at each other without saying anything but everyone could feel the hot flames that were surrounding them. Yukiko sighed while closing her eyes. "If you're looking for Nee-san, she's in the music clubroom on the second floor. Hope that you'll find it!" the girl grinned and Haruya left without saying anything. Yukiko stared at the boy going, "Good luck, both of you."

**- In The Music clubroom -**

Aiko sighed as she looked at everyone at the entrance. She had made all the way to the maindoors, but in the end she hadn't had the courage to meet with him. It had been six years already, so the meeting needed to be something special. Something that happened only in mangas. Aiko laughed at her stupidy. Of course something like that wouldn't happen to her.

Aiko was about to turn around, when she suddenly heard steps coming and someone opened the door. Her amber colored eyes widened in shock when they met up with a pair of gold ones. Before her, was standing the very person that she had been afraid to meet.

The couple didn't speak anything, neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other, enjoying the moment of finally being able to see each other. Haruya took fews steps ahead to get closer to the girl. He was happy, finally he was able to meet with the girl.

Aiko was happy too, but this wasn't enough for her. Just him finally being idol, wasn't enough. The girl then smiled at her crush and spoke while breaking the silence, "I congratulate you for coming this far. I wouldn't have thought that you would actually come after me," she told while her cheeks were burning red. The girl then started to walk towards Haruya.

"You're not step closer to me now. But it's not enough. You must become a worldwide known person, some whose name everyone knows, a person that I can be proud of. You have to climb all the way to my level," the girl said and Haruya was taken aback. He thought that it was enough for her if he became idol, but it seemed that it wasn't enough for her.

Aiko then walked past Haruya while lowing her head. She didn't even allow them to have any body contact. The girl opened her mouth and slowly whispered,

"Chase After Me~"

**-OO-**

"Ah, I see... Then I call you later," Mimi smiled miserably and then cut the call. The girl then sighed as she dialed the number of Kumo's director. She waited for the man to pick up, when when she heard tired voice finally answering the girl spoke, "Ah, Sokune-san! There is something I want to talk about with you, so can we meet up today?" the girl questioned.

"Sure why not." the man answered without any second thought and then glanced at his wristwatch. "I'm free after four. So where would you like to meet?" the director asked and Mimi thought about it for a while.

"Would Angels' Smile be okay with you?" she thought, and when the man agreed with her she continued. "I will also ask Arakawa to come as things corcerns both your companys' and I need agreement from both of you." the pink haired girl told. The otherside was quiet for a while and then Sokune spoke.

"I'm sorry but it seems that I have things planned for today. Would you like to meet some other day?" the man suddenly told while speaking completely differently from earlier. Mimi laughed desperately. She knew that this was coming, after all those two couldn't stand speaking with each other. They seemed to be in good terms, but still the rivaly was too strong.

"No it's okay. I'll ask you again some other day," the girl sighed and Sokune kept quiet on the other side. The moment was really awkward for both of them. Mimi felt her eyes watering as she had no strenght to battle the pessistent director anymore.

"I have already told you, that I'm not coming if Yoshio is there." Sokune told with serious tone and then continued, "But if there's anything that you want to do with our idol's, I give to the permission." the directors voice suddenly lightened and he told that he should return back to work now.

"I see... Then I call you later," the girl smiled miserably and cut the call. Mimi sighed while closing her phone. Really those two, they were so pessistent. They both were acting the same way and it was getting on her name. She had called Shippo's director just earlier and he had told the same after hearing that Kumo's director would be coming too.

It was very well known that Shippo and Kumo had great fivaly as the two biggest agencies in Japan. But Mimi had never thought that the directors would so far that they weren't even willing to meet with each other. The pink haired girl sighed. Really pessistent... those brothers...

**-OO-**

Hitomi smiled happily as she walked to the costumer while asking for their order. The old couple, who were regular costumers at Angels Smile told her that they would take the usual one. Hitomi wrote it done and bowed and left. "She surely has grown up, that young girl," the woman smiled while staring at Hitomi working her best. "If only I could hear her singing once more," the woman sighed and the man told that it was impossible. But they should be really happy that the girl still worked in the café.

"Dad! Takahashi couple takes the usual one!" Hitomi yelled to the kitchen where her father was working. As an answer she heard loud okay. The girls' mother brought her two orders and Hitomi took them to the costumers. Just as she was returning back to kitchen she heard the door opening.

"Welcome!" she smiled happily and bowed. When Hitomi looked up she saw Mizuki and Hinari standing before her. "Oh, you've come to help?" she questioned and the duo smiled happily. Hitomi took off the apron that she was wearing and walked to the kitchen. "Mizuki and Hikari are here so we're doing the usual!" she yelled and her parents agreed.

Mizuki and Hikari walked to the microphones' while Hitomi took the keyboard. Mizuki glanced at Hitomi who nodded as telling her to start. "I thank you all for coming today. As always we shall be singing to you!" the girl told and everyone clapped their hands.

Hitomi gave few chords after what she started to play the intro. Hinari and Mizuki looked at their notes and closed their eyes. As the girls had agreed on their practice Hinari started by singing first.

_urunda hitomi no oku ni_  
><em>kawaranu kimi no sugata<em>

Mizuki followed her with soft voice

_"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"_  
><em>todaeta hibi no kotoba<em>

As the chorus started, the girls sang together

_kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
><em>mada minu kimi e tsudzuku<em>  
><em>oshiete umi wataru kaze<em>  
><em>inori wa toki wo koeru<em>

The girls continued, as the song got more and more intense and the girls raised their voice slowly. Some of the costumers listened closely as the girls sang the last chorus. This song, as most of the song that the girls sang, was CoCo's and this was Aiko's solo song from their latest album. The last past was supposed to be softer and on high pitch, but instead Hitomi took her microphone which she rarely used and softly whispered the words.

"Inori wa toki wo koeru,"

After Inori the girls sang S.R's "Say Cheese" and "Genkokujou" as well as CoCo's "Life". After the last everyone clapped happily and Mizuki thanked them. The girls were about to leave, when suddenly they heard someone shouting. "Hitomi, sing to us!" everyone's eyes widened but then people started whispering.

"It would be nice if Hitomi sang to us," the woman of Takahashi smiled happily and this got the costumers even more excited. "Hitomi, sing! HI-TO-MI, Sing!" they all clapped for an encore. Hitomi looked at the laughing costumers and sighed while smiling. After that she walked to her keyboard.

Mizuki looked the girl with widened eyes, "No Hitomi… You don't have to sing if you don't want to. You know you voi…" the girl said but stopped when seeing Hitomi's kind smile. The girls' expression showed clearly that she would sing no matter what happened. Mizuki sighed while massaging her head and then glanced at Hinari. "We should sit down and listen to her…" she said with fading smile on her face.

Meanwhile two person around the table that had started the whole hassle glanced at the third one who was grinning happily. "I don't understand you… The first thing you want us to do after getting back from Okinawa is to meet up in this café. And now you're making her to sing. What are you planning?" a young female asked and the girl next to her kept nodding her head.

The older and only male in the table grinned happily, "Just listen to her singing and tell me what you think of her. This kind of show has happened once 4 years ago so I suggest you to enjoy it," he told and the girls quieted down while turning to Hitomi who was already playing the intro.

The girl fixed the microphone and pulled it to her mouth.

_fuwari sora ni natsu no yuki ga_  
><em>hane no you ni maioriru no<em>  
><em>hoho ni tsumoru kanashimi ga<em>  
><em>shizuku ni nari koboreochiru<em>

Hitomi was surprised how well she could stay on tone even though she hadn't sang for more than three years already. It seemed that everyone else was also surprised how deep and clear her voice was. The maroon haired girl smiled lightly and continued.

_kasuka na watashi ga ikite yukeru no wa_  
><em>SETSUNAI hodo kirameiteru, yume aru kara<em>

Mizuki grinned when she heard her best singing. She had noticed that Hinari was amazed by Hitomi's performance, but the girl didn't know that the best was only to come. After all it was finally chorus time.

_SAYONARA_  
><em>tsunaida, tenohira no nukumori dake ga<em>  
><em>shinjirareru, tada hitotsu, watashi no ibasho<em>  
><em>I don't forget.<em>  
><em>anata no egao wo mamoreru no naraba<em>  
><em>yamu koto naku, ai wo furisosogimashou<em>

_tokete kieru sadame nara_

Hitomi put all her emotions to sing the song and everyone in the room clearly felt it. They were amazed on how much one could put into simply singing one song and even share her emotions with everyone else. Mizuki smirked as everyone had realized the same thing that she had four years ago. The maroon haired girl was genius.

After the last chorus Hitomi ended the song with outro and everyone clapped their hands. Hitomi smiled while her cheeks were burning red and after bowing she left the stage and walked to Hinari and Mizuki. Hikari congratulated the girl and told her that she was awesome. "Why don't you sing with us, when you have such a great voice?" the girl questioned.

Hitomi just smiled kindly without answering and Mizuki raised her eyebrow. Could it be that the girl… She thought and then spoke, "Hitomi… don't tell me that you lost…" Mizuki couldn't continue. Hitomi's sweet smile was enough for her. So the girl had done it once again. The black haired girl sighed, "Didn't I tell you not to sing. After all it takes almost month for you to completely recover."

Hinari stared at the two girls arguing, more like Mizuki argued and Hitomi just smiled happily and kept nodding her head, with confused looks. "Anoo… Is there a problem with Hitomi singing?" the questioned and Mizuki turned to her while sighing deep.

"This girl… She loses her voice for almost month every time she sings complete song," the girl told bluntly and Hinari turned to Hitomi. "Is that true, then why didn't you refuse them?" she questioned and instead of getting an answer from Hitomi, Mizuki spoke once more.

"That's because she's weak at refusing people… Ah… How will I survive this month without being able to hear you voice?" the girl sighed and then felt someone knocking on her shoulder. Mizuki turned her head and saw Hitomi holding a paper on which was written _'Don't worry. I will recover soon'_

"Moo-o, you stupid baka!" the black haired girl rebelled and then started to laugh. It was Hitomi they were talking about, so of course the girl would do anything for music.

Back in the table with three, the girls' hand closed their eyes while enjoy their ice creams and the male turned to them, "So what do you think of her, isn't she cool." he asked while playing with his ice cream. One of the girls stopped eating and glanced at the male.

"She's not half a bad. That girl has great potential. But may I ask… Why you brought us here to listen to her?" the girl first praised the girl and then continued. The boy laughed with 'thought you never ask' expression and then turned to look at the girl who raised her eyes to meet up with his.

"I heard that director is freeing you from the cage. So I thought that Hitomi could replace you as her other half," he told while pointing at the girl who was sitting opposite them. The girl glanced at her partner and then closed her eyes while stuffing a huge spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"If it's her, I don't mind leaving…" the girl told and then glanced at the other girl. "But only if it's okay with you, Miyu." she continued and Miyu turned to look at her partner with serious look.

"I…"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Ah, I'm finally done! And note those who read "Prince and the Pauper" Hitomi does have <em>slightly<em> different personality in this story!

Aiko: The whole chapter dedicated to Aoi Yuuya... Yuki you really should celebrate!

Sakuchii: I noticed one thing about you Aiko while writing this thing... You're sadistic-masochist!

Yukiko: Nee-san...! What have you done to my Nee-san! Nee-sann!

Yukio: The songs! Let's see!

**Roll Seven**  
>Magnet - Vocaloid<br>Inori ~ You Raise Me Up ~ - Lena Park  
>Sayonara - Hiromi Sato<p>

Sakuchii: See again sometime! Dunno when, but update as soon as I get the feeling of wanting to update this.

AxY: YOU MAKE NO SENSE!


	9. Faceoff! Aiko vs Yuuya

Sakuchii: Ah, it's finally here! An Update!

Aiko: Sorry for taking this long! Lots has been going on!

Yukiko: Surely has...

Kidou: I would tell you the disclaimer, but is it really necessary?

Aiko: NOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Eight: Faceoff! Aiko vs. Yuuya <strong>  
><em>Airhead vs. Siscon<em>

It was finally here! Aiko couldn't stop the smile on her face as she opened the door to Kurobara's karaoke bar.

"Welcome," she and her younger sister were greeted by a happy voice. Then a girl with short black hair and almost matching eyes walked to them. She was wearing a maid uniform, from what Aiko assumed that she was a part time worker. They were regular costumers of Kurobara, but she had never seen the girl before.

"Could I meet Konoe-san, please? Tell her that a certain Okazaki is here to meet with her," Aiko told to the girl who was clearly older. The worker first glanced at Aiko, turning then to Yukiko, but left soon without a word.

As the twins waited for Konoe to come, they walked around the entrance area. Soon Toramaru and Haruka joined them as it was drawing near their appointed meeting time. "Katsura and Yomi can't make it as they have their lessons today." Toramaru informed when he was taking off his coat. Aiko nodded, it meant that it would be the six of them when counting Aoi siblings as well.

"A-CHAN, KO-CHAN!" the four of them suddenly heard a female voice calling Aiko and Yukiko. The twins turned around saw a woman with long ivory colored hair, half of it being tied up on a ponytail, and matching eyes. She ran to the girls and hugged them with all of her power.

"Who is she?" Haruka whispered to Toramaru and the boy glanced at her while covering his nose which had started to bleed. Haruka backed off, nothing feeling well from all the blood. She would probably never get used to the boys sudden bleeding attacks.

Toramaru sneered and then wiped the blood from his face with his hand, "She's Konoe Ohiyoko, the owner of this karaoke bar as also your managers older sister," he told referring to Konoe Akira. Haruka's eyes widened, but then she nodded. Now that she thought about it, the girl did resemble their manager. She was short and had round face with the only difference being her gender and the color of their hair. Ohiyoko had ivory one while Akira's jet black.

"Also she's the first person to make my nose bleed. She has the potential to become an idol, but she would rather take care of their parents company. I'm not sure what's going on inside her head." the boy told while remembering the first time that he had met the girl, who was now at the start of her twenties already.

"I see," Haruka said while not being able to take her glance of the older girl. What kind of person was she, refusing to be an idol even when being scouted? She didn't understand that type of people when people with no talent could only dream of becoming an idol.

"We're here!" they all suddenly heard a voice calling as the door opened and Yuki and Yuuya walked in. Ohiyoko glanced at Aiko while raising her eyebrow and asked, "What is this gathering here. Why are LOVE, Ayuki and even that guy from KIOKU here… with you guys?" Aiko turned to Ohiyoko with shining eyes, clearly telling that she wanted to tell every little detail to the older woman.

"We're here to have a battle with Yuuya-chan." Aiko told and Yuuya didn't really like being called by –chan ending. Ohiyoko raised her eyebrow not completely understanding Aiko's words and listened closely as the indigo haired girl explained everything.

**-OO-**

"We're coming in," Razel told and opened the door to Kumo's directors' room, not waiting for the director to answer to her. The Lines of Fairytales duo ended up in total chaos as the director was chasing after a black colored cat, which seemed to have lost it mind and freaked out.

"Ah you little one, come here," the older man cursed the cat that was jumping from furniture to table and then back again while scattering his papers on the floor.

The director jumped after the cat, which was licking oneself on the table. The cat avoided him while quickly jumping away, right into Miyu's arms. She petted the cat, which purred happily and licked her fingers. Miyu giggled lightly while a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thank God you caught it. That little rascal has messed up my whole room," the director panted while sitting down into his chair. He then angrily glanced at the cat, which hissed at him and he backed off while sighing.

"My head hurts," he told, massaging his head. Razel raised her eyebrow, "And whose cat is that, may I ask," while the idols were speaking with their director, Anami Akira collected the papers that the cat had scattered around the floor.

"Thank you," the director thanked when Anami placed the papers on the table. The red haired male smiled widely and the director nodded. And that he turned to Razel and Miyu. "The cat is ours. My youngest daughter has always wanted one so I finally bought one for her… But that little one surely is so sneaky." the man cursed and Razel chuckled, he surely was bad with animals.

The director glanced at Razel while raising his eyebrow and the girl stopped immediately. After a while he finally broke the silence, "So, do you have something to tell me about?" Razel kept silent for a while, while glancing at Miyu and when the latter girl nodded she turned her head back to director, "Yes, I have finally made my decision."

There was a breathtaking silence in the room as Razel and the director kept staring straight into each other eyes with Anami and Miyu not daring to move. The blonde haired girl took a deep breath and closed her emerald colored eyes. "I'm agreeing with your plan. You can set me free," the girl smiled widely and the heavy atmosphere loosened up immediately.

The directors' eyes widened at first, but it soon changed into a smile, "I see. Then the next concert shall be held next month. Also fans will hear about it only after the concert. I don't want them and reporters to make fuss about it. We have had enough attention with CoCo and S.R"

Razel nodded in agreement and Miyu looked at the blonde haired girl with sad eyes. The director glanced at Anami and the boy sighed. Directors' eyes then wandered to the clock and when he realized how much the time is he yelled.

"AAH! I need to get Chinami and Tomoya from the school! And then there's the meeting with Mimi too! I'm late!" the man panicked when he remembered about his daughter, who was in kindergarten, and third grader son. He literally threw his coat on him and ran out of the room, leaving the trio confused.

Just when they thought that they were alone, the director suddenly returned and took the cat from Miyu's lap. "I forgot this one," he laughed desperately while running out of the room. Razel and Miyu kept staring at the older man, who suddenly flinched when the cat bit him and yelled at it while running towards the elevator.

"And here I keep wondered just _how _he became our director?" Anami sighed, finally being able to relax. He then glanced at Razel and Miyu while grinning. All of a sudden all three of them were laughing their assess off.

**-OO-**

_jikan o nozomu basho ni modosu nara  
>ano basho de kimi to mata te o tsunagu<br>mukae ni kuru kanashimi ni namidashi  
>ieru koto nai itami ni wakare o shi<em>

_kono wakare ga matane to ieru hi ga_  
><em>itsuka kuru to negai kono te o furu<em>  
><em>monokuro ga sepia iro ni naru koro<em>  
><em>itsuka mata ne<em>  
><em>itsuka ano basho de<em>!

Aiko let out a sigh when the third song was finally over. Who would have thought that Yuuya would choose such fast temped song where you had to sing _quickly _while _half rap_? And just of course it had to be KIOKUS's song which Yuuya knew perfectly but she had no idea about.

The duo glanced at each other, Aiko glaring at the boy who just smirked at her. They then went to drink some water while waiting for the results to come. They had decided to sing 6 different songs, Aiko choosing 2 of them Yuuya two and the last two would be decided by Yuki and the other who were in the room.

"I'm so not going to lose to you," Yuuya whispered and Aiko pouted hard. She had messed up the first song as well as this one, which brought the boy to leading position. His song choices surely were hard to sing. Though, she had no intentions let the boy go easy. While Yuuya was more of fast temped singer, Aiko loved those songs with kind and slow melody. That's why her second song choice was Ai Kotoba the acoustic version.

"So Yuuya 10, 345 points and Aiko 6, 794 points." Yukiko mumbled while writing down the numbers that appeared on the screen. "In total that would be 27, 451 points for Yuuya and 23, 987 points for Aiko." the indigo haired girl mumbled while chewing the pencil. She then raised her head and stared at her older sister. "Nee-san you need to get twice as much in this song if you want to win against Yuuya-chan," she told and Aiko flinched while Yuuya glanced at the younger twin with murderous aura surrounding him. Why was everyone calling him by –chan ending? Did they not have any respect for elders?

"I know that, I know it! That's why I'm going with this," Aiko said frustrated about herself loosing. They needed Yuuya so how could she possible be losing to the boy? This wasn't for real. The girl then glanced at Yuuya who nodded and she chose her song. Yuuya's eyes widened when he read the name from the screen.

"Be prepared to lose," Aiko smirked as she pushed the button which started the song. As the intro started Yuuya turned to the girl with eerie aura surrounding him. Aiko put her tongue out and giggled.

"In your dreams," the boy murmured and turned his head on the screen, where the lyrics were finally appearing as the intro was over. The duo glanced at each other and then took a deep breath.

_itsumo boku no kodomo ga  
>osewa ni natteiruyou de<br>kiitekureta anata kata ni  
>kansha, kansha.<em>

**-OO-**

"Sokune-san, you're here." the director of Kumo heard Mimi speaking as Hitomi took him to the second floor of Angel's smile. Mimi then thanked Hitomi and the latter girl bowed while smiling kindly. The pink-haired girl raised her eyebrow in confusion. Why wasn't she speaking? Could it be that she had once again lost her voice from singing? The pink-haired girl then shook her head and turned to Kumo's director.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I needed to pick up kids from the school." he apologized while taking off the jackets from his children. Mimi closed her eyes while smiling, "Don't mind it." she told and then continued, "But now that everyone is here we can start."

Sokune froze at the word everyone. What did she mean by everyone, and who were the other part of everyone? He got his answer sooner than he had thought as a little boy who had black wavy permanent hair and gray colored eyes jumped from the seat opposing to Mimi and ran to his children.

"Tomoya, Chinami!" the youngest, and only, son of his older brother, Arakawa Yoshio, greeted Sokune's children. He was very happy to meet them.

"MITSUNE!" the boy was greeted by cheery voice's of Sokune family's children and suddenly the kids started to play tag on the second floor of the building. Mimi couldn't help but to smile. Even though their fathers were directors and rivaling companies, at least their mothers wanted their children to have a good relationship with each other. Such wonderful mothers.

Sokune's jaw dropped as he saw his children playing happily with his brothers' son and he turned to Mimi. "I can't believe you! I already told you that I'm not coming if Yoshio is here. Tomoya and Chinami we're leaving."

"Well, it's not like I want to be here with you either, Kishio." Sokune suddenly heard his brother speaking and then the director saw Shippo's director standing up from behind the seat opposing to Mimi. "Mitsune, we're leaving."

"EHH! No fair we just got here!" Mitsune complained and Chinami concurred with him. Tomoya was the only one to listen to his father. After all he was a big boy already, so he should stop acting like a child.

"No, if that guy is staying then we're leaving," Shippo's director spoke and after that Sokune continued while staring at his older brother, "I could say the same to you too…"

Mimi turned her head in panic from Arakawa to Sokune and then back again. Her eyes started to water as she watched the two adult men throwing abuses at each other. She couldn't take it anymore… Mimi ended up having mental break down.

"NOW YOU TWO SHUT UP!" the two adults quieted down when the pink-haired girl snapped. Chinami and Mitsune had jumped high in the air and were embracing each other while trembling non-stop. Their eyes were watering at the kinds sobbed few times while staring at Mimi, who had a lake of tears running down her cheeks.

"…You two are brothers… And I'm your manager…" Mimi sobbed while drying her eyes and sat down to her chair, "… So I want you two work together on this…"

Sokune and Arakawa glanced first at each other and then they turned to look at Mimi. They sighed and walked to the girl while smiling widely. Sitting before her, Arakawa smiled kindly. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Mimi couldn't stop her smile when she saw the brothers' sitting next to each other while willing to listen to her. She could easily to tell that they were forcing smiles on their faces'. "Well, actually…"

Mimi told the two directors everything about the upcoming idol-group contest and that she would like to borrow the singers from both companies, "The girls already agreed on this, but as directors I need your agreement first.

Sokune glanced at Arakawa and the brothers nodded. "Fine with me, Razel and Yamato twins are in your care for the upcoming year." Sokune told while knowing that the trio wouldn't be able to perform or have any concerts for the next year. He knew that fans wouldn't be really happy about it, but Yamato twins hadn't been active for months already and Razel was getting transferred. This was a perfect free time for those three.

"Same for me, you as Whitetail can use the girls for as long as you need," Arakawa told to Mimi and the pink-haired girl wasn't able to stop her smile. Finally, she was one step closer to her dream.

**-OO-**

"Follow me!" Mimiru heard Atsuishi calling her and she ran after the boy. He took the girl to the second floor and opened the door to Aliea's training room. "Welcome to Aliea." he smiled and Mimiru's eyes widened when she saw the four idols practicing their new song.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girl squealed and ran to the boys. They freaked out of the sudden scream and stopped playing. Atsuishi facepalmed when she saw Mimiru running to the idols while her eyes were shining like little stars. Hiroto glanced at Atsuishi and the latter boy apologized from the sudden interruption, to which Hiroto answered with a smile.

"You're the leader, Kiyama Hiroto! Am I right?" Mimiru asked as she shook Hiroto's hand. The red haired boy, who was the main vocalist and second guitarist, nodded his head while smiling kindly and closed his eyes. "You're right. And you're the new manager trainee, Fujisaki Mimiru, right?" the boy laughed and Mimiru's eyes widened. How did they know who she was? The girl turned to Atsuishi, who grinned and she understood. But of course, it had been him who had told them.

Mimiru then turned her head back to Hiroto and stared right into the boys' eyes. Hiroto raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You have never felled in love, huh?" the girl mumbled in her thoughts and then let go of Hiroto's hand, running to Midorikawa, the main guitarist and vocalist as well.

"Ah, and you must be Kimi-chan's boyfriend, Midorikawa Ryuuji!" the girl laughed and Midorikawa nodded while sweat dropping. He had never seen such perky person as this girl was. Where did she get all this energy from?

Just like with Hiroto, the girl suddenly spaced out and stared right into Midorikawa's black colored eyes. "Be careful, a major change is going to happen in your life." the girl whispered between her breaths and then ran to the bassist and vocalist, Suzuno Fuusuke.

She took hold of the boy's hand stared right into his eyes. "You will have to choose between two things dear to you, Suzuno Fuusuke. Will you stick up with the dear old, or choose new face?" she mysteriously told to the boy which made Fuusuke to glare at the girl with his icy-blue eyes. Mimiru ignored his glare and then walked to the last person, the drummer Nagumo Haruya.

"So he's the rumored Aiko's crush…" she whispered to herself and grinned happily. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING SO DOWN?" the girl suddenly yelled, making Nagumo, who was spacing out, to jump in startle and look at the girl. When the boy was aware of her presence, Mimiru smiled widely and then reached her hand to Haruya.

"If Okazaki-chan isn't willing to look at you because you're so bad, then you need to practice and get better and more famous! You have no time getting all depressed from her words if you want to date her some day! Cheer up and catch the girl with your own power!" Mimiru cheered the boy up. Nagumo raised his eyebrow and turned his head away from the girl and spaced out again.

Mimiru pouted her, but then smirked and turned around to Atsushi, "They're interesting." Atsushi smiled at her words and then told that they should go and meet with the director who was coming back from a meeting. Mimiru agreed with him and the couple left, leaving the four boys alone.

"She's an interesting one!" Hiroto smiled and Mirodikawa agreed with him. Suzuno just closed his eyes while not saying anything. Nagumo, who seemed to be in deep thoughts suddenly stood up and glanced at everyone. "We should start our practice," the boy told while walking to his drums.

Hiroto couldn't hold his smile. That girl really was something, getting the always so negative Nagumo actually say that they should start practicing. This could get really interesting.

"Okay, let's start!"

**-OO-**

_Zettai! (zettai!) __Zettai! (zettai!)  
>Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!)<br>Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!)... PIISU!_

Aiko finally dared to open her eyes. This was the second last song and Yuki's choice. It seemed that it was easy for both as Aiko loved T-Pistonz + KMC songs and Yuuya was a fan of them too.

"Yuuya 51, 003 points, Aiko 50, 997 points in total." Yuki informed the couple as Yukiko tried to find good song for the last faceoff. Aiko celebrated as she had finally caught up with the boy. Now there was only six point difference between them. That meant that the next song would be the deciding one. She couldn't afford to lose.

Aiko glanced at her younger sister and the snow-white-haired girl sitting next to Yukiko. Beside Aiko and Yuuya those two were only ones in the room anymore.

Haruka had to go to S.R's practice as Ayaka had returned back to Inazuma town from Okinawa. Toramaru too seemed to have an urgent meeting but he had refused to tell what it was it.

"Found it," Yukiko suddenly yelled and chose the song from the category after telling Aiko and Yuuya to close their eyes. When Aiko heard the intro starting she opened her eyes in surprise, "GOD NO!" the girl cursed her younger sister who put out her tongue while smirking self-consciously. Just why on earth she had to chose their superfast paced debut song which Aiko hated from the bottom of her heart? The world surely was cruel to her.

_kaidan no sono mata mukou  
>zenzen ii koto mo nai shi nee<br>sono te o hiite miyou ka_

_Sanzan tsumazuita dansu o  
>sou saidan no ue de odoru no<br>bouzen ni me ga kuranjau kara  
>dou deshou issho ni koko de<br>_  
>Aiko sighed when the first pause came. So far it was going great, but the hardest part was only coming, the one right before the chorus. Aiko took a deep breath,<p>

_Kandakai koe ga heya o umeru yo  
>saitei na imi o uzumaite<br>touzen ii koto mo nai shi  
>saa omoikiri hakidasou ka<em>

There it COMES!

_Mijikai kotoba de tsunagaru imi o  
>kao mo awasezu ni kegirau wake o<br>sagashite mo sagashite mo mitsukaranai kedo_

Hanikaminagara okotta tte  
>me o fusenagara waratta tte<br>sonna no douse tsumaranai wa

And now the chorus!

_Hoppu-suteppu de odorou ka  
>sekai no sumikko de wan-tsuu<br>chotto kuratto shisou ni naru  
>shuumatsukan o tanoshinde<em>

Yes, half of the song was finally over, now only one verse and chorus. Aiko couldn't help but to smile. She glanced at their points and so far she was leading the boy by 10 points. But ten wasn't enough she needed to crush Yuuya completely. Aiko pulled herself together, but panicked when she remembered that the first part was sang in high pitch.

_ Boukansha dake no kuukan  
>reesu o saishuu densha ni norikonde<br>zenzen ii koto mo nai shi  
>nee kono te o hiite miyou ka<br>_  
>She had screwed up the start, but somehow managed to change into right pitch. She smiled happily, as the last chorus ended. The last part had gone perfectly and now only to wait for the results.<p>

"You two don't look!" Yuki shouted, making Aiko and Yuuya to turn around in startle while not having any chances to see their final scores.

Yukiko kept nodding her head while counting the results in her head and scribbling something on paper. "Sit down, please." she told and the tension in the room tightened suddenly. Aiko gulped loudly and Yukiko raised her head, fixing her glasses.

"Yuuya, your total points are 61, 545," Yukiko told and Yuuya grinned. In order to beat him Aiko should have scored more than 11, 000 points.

"Aiko your total points are," Yuki continued after the indigo haired girl. Her voice was so serious, as if it was a battle between life and death. "61, 599," Yukiko finally told. When hearing her sisters' words, Aiko froze and she wasn't able to breath for seconds.

"I won?" she couldn't believe that she had actually beaten the guy after losing to him so bad at the start.

Yuuya crossed his arms, defeated, and smirked. "I guess it's my defeat…" the boy humphed while closing his eyes. He had lost and now there was no other choice but to join the band.

"Welcome to band," Aiko reached her hand towards the boy and he took it. "Well then, when do you want meet Kudou-san."

Yuuya's eyes widened and he raised his head to look at Aiko, "WHAT?" he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Yukiko and Yuki glanced at each other and sighed, "This is it. Nee-san solution where everyone can get what they want." Yukiko murmured while smiling desperately.

Aiko glanced at Yuuya while laughing innocently and the older boy felt like throwing up. He so did not like this girl. Things in CoCo might get ugly from time to time.

**-OO-**

_kimi ni aitai aitaiyo __  
>ano hi majiwashita "sukidayo"tte kotobawa<br>itsumademo watashi no mune no naka ni  
>kanjiteru kara<em>

_todoka nakutemo_  
><em>kanjiteru kara<em>

Yume Kanashiimi sighed happily when the recording of the song finally ended. "Thank you for taking care of me," the girl bowed while taking off her headphones. She then walked out of the recording room and stretched her arms. The main song of her new album Kanashimu, Aitai was finally recorded. Now she only needed to record few other songs and the album was finally completed.

"Good work," Yume heard her managers voice speaking and then turned around to see Otonashi Haruna standing before her while giving her a towel and water bottle. "I have obento ready for you. Eat it and then we have to hurry for the PV recordings." Haruna told and Yume thanked the girl. She was always so consider of her idol, just like perfect manager.

Yume opened her obento and was about to eat, but then stopped for a while and glanced at Haruna. The girl seemed little different than usually. "Did something happen?" Yume asked and Haruna's eyes widened in surprise. By this Yume knew that her intuition had been right, something had happened.

"No it's just that Nii-san pushed yet another guy away from me…" the manager told while smiling miserably. Yume took a bite from her obento while raising her eyebrow. This explanation wasn't enough for her, and Haruna knew it very well. The latter girl sighed and finally spoke.

"It all happened today in school, when I suddenly met the person who helped me to buy a new bass for Nii-san," Haruna told and Yume nodded her head. She remembered Haruna mentioning something about the nice senior who had helped her. "Well…"

**- Flashback (Haruna's POV) -**

_I was getting late for the next lesson which was in the music room and hurried towards the other building. I ended up being careless on the corner and suddenly crashed on someone. Apologizing to the person I stood up. All of sudden my eyes met up with a familiar pair of eyes._

_"You…" I gasped and the boy smiled at me kindly while offering his hand to me. "It's nice to see you again, Otonashi-chan." that boy Seyama Karasu suddenly burst into laughter and couldn't stop his tears._

_"Anoo… is something wrong? … And you can call me Haruna." I stammered, not really getting just what was happening there. The boy, who somehow managed to calm down then showed and cheery smile to Haruna._

_"No, it's just that I've been hoping to meet you ever since we first met at the music stone. And who could've though that you're actually student of this school." the boy laughed and then told that he had actually just moved to the down because of his fathers' job. I smiled at him and told that I too had wanted to meet with him again._

_Karasu took me to the music room and just as our ways were parting, I suddenly heard Nii-san's voice speaking. "And what do you want from my sister?" his piece voice cut through the atmosphere and I just chills all over my body._

_I turned to Nii-san and saw him together with Gouenji and Endou. He walked to Karasu and took hold of his collar. "I warn you not to go near Haruna ever again if you treasure your life." he threatened Karasu and then left. The boy turned to me with widened eyes._

_"Your brother is that Kidou Yuuto from S.R?" I nodded while sighing and added that I also worked as a manager for Shippo… I was your manager._

**- End Of Flashback (Normal POV) -**

"And that's what happened," Haruna sighed and Yume who had eaten all of her bento thanked for the food. She then turned to Haruna and smiled widely.

"Well, my opinion is that if you truly are interested in him, then you should go for it. After all it's your life." the girl cheered Haruna up. After that she continued. "After all it's better from different world than rivaling company." the girl sighed.

Haruna's eyes widened and she remembered that Yume had a crush on certain pink-haired boy from the Kumo's boy duo. Yume turned around and smiled widely, "Let's GO!"

**- OO -**

Seyama Karasu sighed as he entered his room. What had he done? Falling for a girl whose older brother was Kidou Yuuto… and she too was manager. They world's were so much different, he couldn't possibly make her happy.

The boy fell on the bed and covered his face with his arm. Deep in thoughts he turned to his other side and suddenly opened his eyes. Of course, there was one way to fill the gap between them…

He should become an idol too!

**- The Next Day -  
><strong>  
>A black limousine drove near the entrance of Ourora Jr. High. Two women wearing maid uniforms jumped out of the car and quickly ran to open the door for their master. "Airi-sama, we've arrived!"<p>

A young girl, maybe in the start of her elementary school years, stepped out of the car. She was wearing expensive looking Kimono and had her hair tied up on a high donuts bun with fire-red rose on the side of her head.

She thanked the two maids who closed the cars doors behind her. The indigo haired girl glanced at the Ourora Jr. High's school building and her bloody red eyes burned from anger while she mumbled.

"Airi will not forgive you, Onee-san's… forgetting Airi's birthday…" 

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Ah, this chapter is finally over!<p>

Aiko: So Yuuya decided to you join us after all! I'm so glad...

Yukiko: I hate you!

Aiko: EHHHHHHH? Nii-san the songs :)

Yukio:  
>Perseus - Yamazaru<br>Ai Kotoba - Hatsune Miku  
>Tsunagariyo - T-Pistonz + KMC<br>World's End Dance hall - Kagamine Len, Rin version  
>Aitai - GUMI<p>

Aiko: In the next chapter! CoCo seems to be in trouble as a certain bloody eyed Okazaki makes her debut appearance. Aliea holds their debut concert, Razel and Miyu are finally transferred to Ourora. Why is Tomaru acting so weird when the blonde haired girl is around? Kazemaru is refusing to sing and S.R is in need for Yukio's help. What can go worse for our cast?

Yukiko: See you guys next time!

Sakuchii: DESHIIIIIIII!


	10. Okazaki Airi

Sakuchii: To think that I'm actually back! And it's been...

Aiko: A year.

Sakuchii: WHAT?

Yukiko: Right, it's been a year since you last updated this story.

Sakuchii: I wonder if anyone still remembers this story :(

Razel: We shall see it. (Be aware of grammar mistakes and typos. This person is too "busy" to check them.)

* * *

><p><strong>Roll Nine: Okazaki Airi<br>**_~ The youngest siblings of Okazaki family ~ _

_arigatou sayonara (All)_  
><em>hitokoto ga ienai (Aiko)<em>  
><em>ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki o (Yukiko, Yomi, Katsura)<em>  
><em>"ano ne-" (All)<em>

_iikaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyori wa zero (All)_  
><em>...ima dake wa naite ii yo ne (Yukiko)<em>  
><em>mou kotoba wa iranai (Aiko, Katsura)<em>  
><em>onegai (Yomi)<em>  
><em>gyutto shiteite (All)<em>

_Arigato (Aiko)_  
><em>Sayonara (Yukiko)<em>

_rainen no imagoro ni wa (All)_  
><em>donna watashi ga ite (Aiko, Katsura)<em>  
><em>donna kimi ga iru (Yukiko, Yomi)<em>  
><em>no kana (All)<em>

When the outro ended the whole hall fell silent. No one of the six persons dared to move, they just stared at each other with enthusiastic smiles. Finally the song sounded right. And that was all thanks to the person who was sitting behind the drums.

"It's finally complete!" Aiko was the first one to break the silence. She put her microphone on the rest and jumped around in happiness. "Finally CoCo is able to make their come back with a new drummer. We can perform again."

"And you should remember who we are to thank for that." Yukiko switched off her keyboard and walked to get a drink. Aiko turned to Yuuya and let out a wide smile. The boy got creep out of her overly positive enthusiasm, but did his best to answer her with a smile.

"Thanks to Yuuya-chan, CoCo is back!" the indigo-haired girl laughed and threw her fist high in the air. Everyone else smiled at her. "Dakara… Please stop with the –chan already." they heard Yuuya mumbling and let out a laugh.

"But to think that our new drummer was decided in a singing battle." Katsura was amused. She had never thought that singing mattered in how one played drums. She found the whole situation amazing.

"Well, he was the drummer of KIOKU so he does have the skills and experience to perform in a band." Yomi stated. It amazed her that after all that refusal Yuuya agreed to join CoCo after all. It must have been hard for him to leave his old mates. Now he had to endure befriending new ones… and to add to that the leader just had to Aiko.

"Finally I'm out of this unneeded harem." Takuya let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to have another male in the band. Things got often boring for him, and he felt himself an outsider when he was hanging around with the girls. He just couldn't understand their way of thinking from time to times. Especially Aiko. Not only she was harsh on herself, she also made others to endure the pain with her. (Like the case with Nagumo Haruya).

"Oh, come on. Just admit that you enjoyed it." Yomi smirked at the boy.

"Did not!" Takuya immediately denied her words.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

And the battle would probably have continued for at least ten minutes if they hadn't been interrupted. All of sudden the doors to the hall slammed open and two persons dashed in.

"Fall on your knees everyone! Her highness is here!" a light blue-haired woman wearing a maid costume yelled as she fell on her knee. Another person opposite to her did the very same thing.

"Okazaki Airi-sama is about to make her appearance." she was also wearing a maid costume. The woman knee-length lilac hair touched the floor when she bowed down her head.

Just after their words a little figure entered the practice hall. She was wearing black-kimono with phoenix pattern and her indigo-hair was tied up on a high donuts bun. A fire-red rose was on the side of her head to keep her bangs away.

The six of them stared at the trio with stunned look. None of them dared to make a move.

The little girl, who was barely the height of her maids when on their knees, exhaled loudly. She then made a deadly glare at the indigo-haired twins. Her bloody red colored eyes pierced right through them, not giving them any chance to escape from her glare.

"Ai-nee, Yu-nee. AIRI WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" the little girl cried her lungs out and then dashed away She wobbled a little to keep her balance as it was hard to move in Kimono. When she had her balance back the girl then looked back one more time and then dashed out.

The two maids stood up and turned to look at CoCos' members.

"You two heard it. Aiko-sama will never forgive you." the woman with lilac hair told as she pointed at Aiko.

"Forgive will she not. Do something and fast or her words will materialize." this time the light blue-haired woman was pointing at Yukiko. Without any further words, the maids closed the doors and ran after their master.

The members of CoCo stared at the closed doors. Aiko and Yukiko let out a desperate laugh. Katsura glanced at the twins.

"That was your…?"she didn't dare to continue anymore.

Yukiko let out a sigh. "You're right. That was our younger sister."

Aiko glanced at her sister. "But what is Airi doing here?"

Yuuya smirked. "That girl reeks of trouble." Something was surely going to happen. He could literally smell it.

**-OO-**

"To think that she would come here all the way from Okinawa…" Aiko let out a depressed sigh as the members of CoCo walked towards their classes. Takuya had returned back to Raimon to continue his lessons.

"I don't even have a clue just why is she here! And why she was so angry?" Yukiko continued after her sister. Airi was known for her short temper but never had she gone as far as coming to Raimon from Okinawa. Not until this day at least.

"There must be a proper reason for her actions." Katsura stated as she tried to cheer up the twins.

She was still in state of amusement for the news of Okazaki's younger sibling. She did know about Yukiko and now she got to even meet the youngest Okazaki. It was as if she always got to know something new about the leader twins.

"You should try and ask Yukio-san about it. He might know." Yomi suggested all of a sudden. Aiko and Yukiko first glanced at Yomi and then at each other.

"That's what we'll do!" Aiko cried in excitement. After all, if someone knew about the reason for Airis madness then it would be their older brother.

While the twins were still all hyped up about the idea, the group suddenly heard a voice calling for them.

"Love Child!" Aiko immediately turned her head towards the voice. A wide smile appeared on her face. She knew who it was. After all there was only one person in the world who called her that.

"RAPUNZEL!" the indigo-haired girl cried. She then ran to hug her friend who was coming together with Miyu. Razel let out a light laugh and hugged Aiko back. Yukiko walked to the girls.

"What are you guys-" her question stopped when she saw the two girls wearing Ourora Jr. Highs school uniforms. Right, Razel had mentioned something about transferring to Ourora.

"Our transfer is finally complete." Razel smiled and spun around while showing off her new uniform. She really liked it. Katsura and Yomi smiled at the younger girl.

"So in which classes are you?" Katsura then asked. Razel took out a note from her bag and checked it. Miuy did the same. They had just got to know their classes so they still didn't remember them. Miuy was the first one to answer.

"I'm in 1-D it seems." the girl said and put the note back to her bag. A wide smile appeared on her face. Finally there was someone in the same class as her. Lucky!

Razel stared at the paper. "I guess there must a mistake with my class." the girl sighed and put the note back to her bag. "I guess I should re-check my class from Natsumi-san." she then added, not even telling others what her class was.

"Oh don't worry dear Razel-chan. I have never made mistakes when assigning classes." they suddenly heard Natsumi speak and the auburn-haired girl walked to them. Everyone turned to look at Natsumi. Razels eyes darkened for a moment. She then smirked.

"Then from now on I demand you to call me Razel-_senpai_." Razel laughed. Her innocent looking expression made her seem really dangerous. How could she pull of something like that?

"I would rather not have that." Natsumi said and left without any further words. Just as she was about to disappear behind the corner, the girl then glanced back at Razel. "Be sure to make it to your classroom. 3-A" she reminded the girl.

Razel sighed. So in the end it was going to happen. This was going to be loads of trouble.

"Wait. 3-A? You mean you're skipping like…" Yomi sounded to surprised. She couldn't even complete her sentence.

"Yeah. Two years." the girl who was supposed to be sixth grader answered. Why had they suddenly decided to let her skip two years? She wasn't that much of genius to be able to keep up with the studies of the graduates. This also meant that next year she would be a high school student.

"And here I thought that Yukiko was genius! Your just awesome, Razel-chan." Katsura laughed. She really admired people who were good in studies. Guitar lessons took so much time of her that she possible couldn't keep up with studies. Gladly Aiko was someone who was in more trouble than her. At least Katsura was good enough to not have worries about not advancing to second grade.

The blonde girl laughed. She was glad that Yukiko was there for her. I was so much better when she had someone to study with. At least they could keep each other a company.

"Yo! Mina-san here's tomorrows schedule…" a cheery voice shouted, but stopped in the middle. Everyone turned to look at the boy who had just frozen before their eyes. Only Razel was facing him with her back.

"Razel…" the girls' eyes widened when she heard Toramaru calling for her name. She turned around to confirm if it really was him. Big pearls appeared on the corners of her eyes when she saw him standing right before her eyes.

Razel gulped. "It's been a while… Utsunomiya." she refused to call him by his first name. It obviously hurt Toramaru, and hard.

Everyone could sense the awkward and heavy air between the two youngsters. Toramaru was glancing at the girl, covering his bleeding nose with his hand, but he averted his eyes as soon as their eyes met. Razel looked like she was ready punch a hole in the wall.

"I guess I should be going to my classroom now." the silence was finally broken with Razels announcement. Without further words the girl left, leaving everyone stared at her with stunned looks. Toramaru couldn't take his eyes of the girl. He stared at her till she finally disappeared to the stairs.

"Tora-chan!" the blue-head finally snapped out of it when he heard Aiko yelling at him.

"Yes! What is it?" he asked, panicking. He tried to wipe the blood away with his arm, only to have his shirt stained. Katsura offered a handkerchief to him. The girl thanked her and smiled.

"It's not 'what is it' to us. What were you saying about tomorrows' schedule?" Aiko scolded the boy. There was a pause and then a wide smile suddenly appeared on his face. He had completely forgotten the reason why he had come in the first place.

Katsura was staring at Toramaru with worried look. She walked to Yomi. "What was that thing earlier?" she asked and Yomi glanced at her. The girl tried to come up with a good answer, but ended up only saying.

"Unnecessary overflow of emotions."

Katsuras eyes darkened. She had been right. It clearly obvious that Toramaru had feelings towards Razel. She could tell it easily after all he was the person she loved. She wasn't sure about Razel, but her woman intuition told her that in Razels heart Toramaru was more that "just a friend". But why they were both looking so sad?

One thing was for sure. It was going to be hard to capture Toramarus heart.

She was in unrequited love.

**-OO-**

"Whoa! Look at the time! Could it be that we're actually late?" Oyasumi Naru asked from the idol she managed while the duo was hurrying towards Arakawa directors office in the Shippo agency. They had been summoned to be there at 3 pm straight but it was already quarter past the supposed time.

"That is the very reason I hate when he summons us unexpectedly; especially when it's school day." Aoi Yuki who was also known LOVE cursed while pulling back her snow white hair. There was no way she could manage to arrive in 10 minutes. What was that man thinking?

Naru sighed of relieve when they finally arrived at the corridor where the directors' office was. She rushed as fast as she could, pulling Yuki along with her. They needed to be there as fast as possible. She couldn't afford to lose any more minutes – even every single second was precious.

"I'm sorry that we're late!" Naru yelled while slamming the door open. The persons in the room turned to look at the duo with widened eyes. Director Arakawa stood up from his chair and smiled.

"You got here faster than I thought. Well done." the complimented the duo how was catching their breath. They didn't even have enough strength to stand up anymore. The director walked around the room a little and then returned back to his seat.

"Do you guys have any ideas why I summoned you here today?" he asked.

The three idols glanced at each other. There was Aoi Yuki, Amaterasu Shizuka and finally Kanashiimi Yume. They stared at each other in awe and no one dared to answer. Arakawa smirked at their expressions and crossed his fingers. He had thought that the case was obvious.

"Yesterday Whitetail called me and told that she wants to re-group Mienai Tsubasa for the group contest. She asked for my permission to have you in the team." the director told and the three idols finally seemed to realize something.

"I, of course, gave her my permission. So I'm just gathering you guys that we can plan the future a little." Arakawa smiled and then continued after a short pause. "Till the contest starts in few months you'll schedule will be normal. Once it starts, I'll drop your concerts to one in a month. You have to fully concentrate on winning the contest. Do it for yourselves and especially for Mimi." the man told kindly and turned away.

Shizuka and Yume glanced at each other. Since he turned away this meant that he had told everything he wanted to. They then turned to Yuki. The girl showed a wide smile and stood up. "Thank you director Arakawa. We surely won't disappoint you!" the girl laughed and then bowed.

Shizuka and Yume followed after Yuki.

"We will surely win the contest and make you proud." the former girl told.

"Surely we will win!" Yume followed their example. The other two had already said all the good parts so she wasn't sure just what she could say to it anymore. With that the idols managers bowed as well and then the trio left the room.

Yuki glanced at the two girls. "How about we go and get something to eat?" she suggested. She was so hungry that she could probably eat a whole cow if it was up to her. Shizuka and Yume agreed with her. Laughing out loud the three girls left.

Arakawa director turned around and smiled kindly as he watched the girls going. "Go and make me proud, my girls."

**-OO-  
><strong>  
>Aiko was smiling the whole time waiting for the bell to ring. When the school bell finally rang as a sign of last lesson ending, she immediately packed her stuff to bag and headed off; or at least wanted to. She was cut off by Yuki and Haruka.<p>

"Where are you in such a hurry?" Haruka called for the girl. Obviously not to the music club, sometimes she had to be forced to go there. She just didn't hit off so well with certain Fudou Akio. But let's not go so deep to that topic.

Aiko turned to the girl not being able to hide her grin. He smile could almost reach her ears. "We're going to Nii-sans place. Airi-chan appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be very angry. We hope that Nii-san will know the reason why." the girl explained and dashed off when she spotted her younger sister walking towards her classroom.

Yuki and Haruka glanced at each other.

"Nii-san." Yuki's expression turned into a grin.

"Airi-chan." Haruka sneered.

"Wait! We're coming with you!"

After all something interesting was definitely going to happen.

Also so they arrived at the steps of Okazaki Yukio; the five of them.

Yes, Aoi Yuuya was also dragged along.

The boy sighed, unsatisfied. "So what exactly am I here too? Can you guys do this on your own?"

Yukiko glanced at the boy with murderous look. "You're also a member of CoCo Yuuya-chan, that's why."

"Dakara… stop with the –chan thing already..." the boy complained and wanted to continue, but was interrupted when Aiko pressed the door bell. Soon an indigo-haired male opened the door. He looked surprised to see his younger sisters waiting at the doorstep.

"Nii-san, good day!" Yukiko greeted her older brother as the group entered the apartment. The indigo-haired man was astonished. Never had his sisters bothered to visit him, so why appearing so suddenly. And without a warning.

"Yukio, who is there?" they heard a female voice asking and Tori walked to her husband. Just like Yukio she was surprised to see Aiko and Yukiko visiting them all of a sudden. The twin sisters smiled widely and then Yukiko spoke.

It was the easiest to get straight to the topic. "Well actually, Airi-chan appeared today out of nowhere and she seemed to be very angry. Do you know what the reason might be?" the younger twin asked with Aiko kept nodding her face. The room fell silent as everyone waited for Yukio to answer.

"Do you know what day it was last Saturday?" Yukio asked without hesitation. His expression was serious and everyone could feel it. It was rather scary as they had never seen him behaving this way.

Yukiko and Aiko glanced at each other. "Last Saturday?" they asked from each other, trying to remember just what kind of a day it could've been. Had they really forgotten something important? At least it felt that way? But what exactly was it?

Yukio sighed. He had been right, they had really forgotten it and now Airi was angry. "Last Saturday was Airi's birthday, but from your expression I guess that you didn't remember it. Most likely that is why she's so angry at you two."

Aiko and Yukiko turned to each other with widened faces. How can it be, they had forgotten their own sisters birthday? Just what exactly had they been doing that day? Aiko started to curse. "We've been so worked over about finding a drummer that we completely forgot her birthday!"

"What do we do now? She will never forgive us!" Yukiko started to panic. Yukio smiled lightly at his sisters, at least they regretted. Maybe he should give them a helping hand. After all they are a family, he can't have Airi hating her own sisters.

"How about this?" the man suggested and whispered something into twins ears. Aiko and Yukiko kept nodding and then they laughed happily. "That's what we do!" Aiko celebrated and started to jump around in excitement.

"Yukiko call for everyone to meet at hall. Yukio you take care of Airi." the indigo-haired girl ordered while already striking out of the apartment.

Yuuya glanced at the sisters in confusion. "What are you planning on doing?"

Aiko flashed an enthusiastic smile. "We're going to hold a birthday concert to Airi-chan."

**-OO-**

The day had been very boring. Reni Torumi, who was also known as Eikyo Warui, sighed as she looked out of the window. They were still high in the air. What one could possibly do, while flying for eleven ours while landing twice?

The day had been full of flying, departures, check-ins and so on. They were even late three hours due to rain in Italy which delayed the take off. Really, she despised world tours. Could she just travel around Japan by train? That would make things a lot easier. And someone lives and nerves could also be saved.

To all that bad, there was still one thing that she did like. Reni glanced at the sleeping man next to her and blushed. She then turned away and looked outside the window.

Yes. Even though she didn't like travelling at all, what made things joyful for was this very man. For months she had wondered why she got this weird feeling when she was with him. The world trip finally opened her eyes and she came to only one conclusion.

She was in love with this man.

Yes. She was in love with Tsunami Jousuke who (just happened to be) also her manager.

Reni glanced at sleeping Tsunami and blushed. How one could make such lovely face when sleeping? Wait? What had she just thought?... Lovely? … Him?

Reni started to panic. Her feelings were overflowing. The final blow came when Tsunami leaned against her to have support. Her heart started beating and breathing fastened. This was bad for her health.

The girl had no other choice but to lean against him. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was impossible as soon as his scent naught her nose the heart beat fastened. Most likely she wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

**-OO-**

"Onii-san, why are we here?" Airi asked from her older brother who was taking her towards the schools hall. She knew what the place was as she had been there just earlier. Also, her older sisters studied in the school.

"Just wait a little, you see it soon." Yukio smiled at his younger sister. The Okazaki duo was followed by Airis loyal maids. Tori had also decided to join them. She wanted to see how CoCo was able to pull this sudden concert off.

When they finally arrived at the door and Yukio opened it something exploded and all of sudden papers and other stuff were flying in the air. The hall had been decorated beautifully and even food and drinks had been prepared. There were also seats for quests.

Yukio took everyone to the seats. When they had sat down, the concert could finally start. The other members of CoCo were already stand by when Aiko walked to her microphone. "One, two, check, check." she decided to make the final check that the microphone was working.

Aiko then turned to her sister. "We were really surprised today when our younger sister suddenly appeared before us. She looked angry and it looked that we had done something to make her angry. We asked help from our older brother and he told us that her birthday had just passed; and we had completely forgotten about it." Aiko spoke as if she wasn't talking just to Airi but everyone in the room.  
>"We are horrible sisters," Yukiko started speaking. "We had been so determined to get a drummer that we completely forgot what dear to us. Our family. Airi we really are horrible for forgetting your birthday, you have all the rights to be angry at us."<p>

"But we want to give out gift to you, even if it is late. I hope that one day you will stand on stage and debut with this song that we had composed just for you." and it wasn't a lie. Aiko and Yukiko together with Tori and Yukio had worked on the song for long time. They had decided to present it to her later, but the situation had changed.

Aiko smiled happily at her younger sibling and then turned to everyone. They nodded and she did the same. After that Yukiko counted to three and the intro started.

Aiko was the one to sing first.

_Saita no no hana yo_  
><em>Aa douka oshiete okure<em>  
><em>Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte<em>  
><em>Arasou no deshou<em>

The second part was sang by Yukiko.

_Rin to saku hana yo_  
><em>Soko kara nani ga mieru<em>  
><em>Hito wa naze yurushiau koto<em>  
><em>Dekinai no deshou<em>  
><strong><br>**Twins united their power in the chorus.  
><strong><br>**_Ame ga sugite natsu wa_  
><em>Ao wo utsushita<em>  
><em>Hitotsu ni natte<em>  
><em>Chiisaku yureta<em>  
><em>Watashi no mae de<em>  
><em>Nani mo iwazu ni<em>

And so passed the second verse with Yukiko starting and Aiko singing the second part. What surprised everyone was that during the chorus first Yomi and Katsura joined them and finally even Yuuya and Takuya sang. Unlike they had planned, the group ended up singing the chorus for the second time as well. But it felt right.

"tame." Aiko ended the song alone. She then opened her eyes and glanced at everyone. They gave her a big smile as an answer. It had been perfect. It was really the best to have a drummer. Only then Aiko dared to turn to look at Airi.

The indigo-haired girl was weeping like a little child. She jumped from her seat and ran to her sisters. "Onee-san! Airi is sorry! Airi will never be angry at Onee-sans' ever again! This is the best birthday present Airi has ever received." the girl continued bawling to her sisters sleeves.

Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other and smiled. Their sister had forgiven them. This was just what they had wanted. "Then how about you sing with us?" Aiko suggested while pulling out her tongue.

Airis eyes started to shine like two pearls. "Can Airi?" she asked. Aiko nodded and the younger girl immediately hugged her and thanked her sisters. This really was her best birthday ever.

**-OO-**

Anami Akira stepped into the practice room and glanced at the duo of 'Line of Fairytales.' When Miuy and Razel smiled at him, the boy showed them a piece of paper. "It has been decided." he announced, trying to sound excited, but his tone immediately told him off. He wasn't happy at all that it was going to be their last concert. After all he had been their manager for such a long time already. He loved those two.

Razel and Miuy glanced at the paper and then glanced at each other. Bitter smile appeared on their faces as they tried to keep things happy. So it had been announced and the date was set. They could stand on the same stage as the members of same group for one another time.

"So director agreed to our conditions, right?" Razel asked, turning to Akira.

The red-haired man smiled. "Yes. The fact that this concert will be the last one, and after you guys break up will be only announced in the concert. You guys take care of it." he told to the girls and Razel couldn't help but to feel relieved. This was exactly what she had wanted.

"Good." she let out a light smile. But then her chest tightened. Just thinking about it made her feel bad.

The Line of Fairytales was going to hold their Sayonara-concert next week.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Next time we will have the Sayonara-concert, which is also the last chapter before major time skip. After that we can get down to business.<p>

Aiko: Yeah, well all the people to submitted OC to this story aren't active anymore.

Sakuchii: (FUCK)

Razel: Well you can say that it's good that your going to have an OC submission to minor characters.

Yukiko: What even more OCs!? Please bear with me...

Yukio: These are the songs used in this chapter!

When The First Love Ends - Vocaloid  
>Euterpe - Egoist<p>

Aiko: See you guys again... in a year.

Sakuchii: I'll surely be back before that!

Razel: I'd love to see it. (smiles)

~ deshii  
><strong><br>**


End file.
